The Fallen
by bellehillary
Summary: Summary: Alistair is sent by Aro find the girl of the prophecy. What is she destined for? How does the Windchester's fit into it?And what will happen when she meets the Cullens? Does everything change?
1. Bad Dreams

Summary: Alistair is sent by Aro find the girl of the prophecy. He finds Bella but cannot bear to take her to Aro. What is she destined for? And what will happen when she meets the Cullens? Does everything change?

I do not own twilight or supernatural or any of it's charactors.

PREFACE:

_THIS DESTINATION WAS ALWAYS TOLD TO ME. IT'S THE PATH THAT WAS NEVER KNOWN. I COULD NEVER ESCAPE WHO I WAS OR WHO I WAS TO BECOME. I ALWAYS KNEW THAT I WOULD DIE. WHO I DIED FOR I ALWAYS KNEW-BUT DID I? I DID UNTIL I MEET HIM….. UNTIL THAT DAY I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT MY FATE I HAD ACCEPTED IT. NOW ….NOW I WANT TO LIVE- NEED TO LIVE……. OR DIE TRYING._

CHAPTER 1

Bella POV:

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE ARO FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS?"

I guess I'm just over reacting but they never leave at least not all together. I mean why did they all have to go.

"Bella dear it's just for a few months two tops" Alistair said. Trying to calm me.

Alistair I can't not remember him being in my life or his wife Camilla they have been my second parents. He found me when I was 1. My parents know what he is and what I am to become. My mom was told by a elder of the Quilette tribe. Her grandmother to be exact. My mother was a Quilette member and she ran off with my dad when she was 19. my grandma still calls him "pale face" when he's not around -cranky old bat. I'm really pale for being half I look like my mom but with my my dad's skin. I never seem to fit anywhere. Not his or hers. So when Alistair showed up they weren't totally surprised, but they were at his offer. He said after meeting me he knew I what my choice would be and he would do everything in his power to help me……fight.

"well are going to leave the keys to the cars then?" I asked like I was trying to act like it was no big deal.

"yeah, so you can crash it like last time? No we're leaving the keys to the regular cars." Felix said

Geash they never forget. It's like they're elephants or something. Felix is still mad because I took the 64' cherry mustang out for a ride and I lost it…. well okay I forgot where I parked it and it got towed then in the tow yard a fork lift crashed into it.

"It was just the door for crying out loud,"

Felix was always the bother I wanted. If I was able to have one. He would always sneek me back in the house when I out to late hunting ..more about that later. But when it came to his cars it complete freak no loyalty.

"fine" I said letting them think they won. But I already know how to jump the cars anyway. His fault really he showed me how when I was 9 years old.

"Bella try to have fun,and be careful. Try not to trip over something and die until we come have our cell phones if you need us, try to make some friends." The way he smiled made me curious but I ignored it.

I said good buy to Alistair, Camilla , Felix, Sandra, Ranata and Charles. It would be the first time it would be just Charlie and I since the funeral.

My dad hasn't really spoken since. He thinks I'm still mad about moving here, I did want to stay in Phoenix, but after mom died but Alistair said that we would be safe here. In Forks, Washington is where I'm supposed to be safe. I was 15 when my mom sacrificed her life to save me. Now I'm 16 about to be Junior in a different school in a different state with a different…. broken dad. What's the worst that can happen?

I hear him cry at night for her it's been a year since it happened. Hearing him makes me too. I always go back to night it happened. It's hard not to think of it but it always comes in my dreams.

In my dreams I relive it over and over….. (_Bella asleep that night)_

"_Bella get out of the house-you won't take her-"Renee screamed _

"_She'll be fine if she wants to live " Maria said smiling. _

"_Bella I need you to run and don't turn back"_

"_Why?" _

"_BELLA RUN" she yelled_

_Then she did it, before Maria was about to lunge at me my mom took a knife and cut herself on her neck. Maria stopped and turned to her and drained her….. slowly. Running I could still hear her screaming a mile away then it stopped. By the time Felix got there Maria was gone but he was able to fight and kill enough of them to bring her body back. What was left of her. Charlie didn't talk for a month after it happened. _

BEEP!!!! BEEEP!!!!BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!!

Stupid alarm clock!

"Bella get up your going to be late for school!"


	2. School

_Auther's note: thank you LAUNYA for the review. I wanted her to keep the truck and I want Charlie still to be a sheriff. They are rich but Charlie doesn't like to show it and he really doesn't care. This is a belle and Edward story I skipping a lot of the book stuff because you already know and I really don't want to change any of it._

_I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just glad she let's everyone make up different stories. And thank you Eric Kripke I love supernatural._

Chapter 2 (school)

"Great School…." I said

I got dressed, ate breakfast then went out side….

"WHAT THE HELL… DAD!!! WHERE IS MY CAR!!??" I Screamed at the top of my lungs .

" Oh yeah.. we decided that part of your punishment that you have to drive this car for a while.. and we froze all bank accounts." He seemed very pleased with himself that they got me. Though it's not the first time they did this to me, but never like this. Still mad about the car. And Mexico ( more about that later)

"FINE" I said this ought to interesting. I guess we got to blend in.

" Bella I'll be late tonight being the new sheriff I really don't know the area and I want to see and try to meet everyone"

"Yeah all three of them….either your slow or they are"

My dad always the sheriff he loves it. Hopefully I'll find something I can do everyday. If I make past 18….no don't think about today-not today.

"Bell, I think I might see if Billy will come over for dinner."

"All right just tell me by this afternoon then I'll have dinner ready"

"bye" I said

"bye, try to make some friends" he sounded hopeful.

I got in and started the ancient truck when it roared it made me jump. Then made me laugh. I guess I'll have to get use to that.

I pulled into to school.

_She goes to school blah blah blah_

_She goes to gym blah blah blah_

_She trips blah blah blah_

_She goes to lunch blah blah blah_

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THEY'RE VAMPIRES!!!! THEY'RE EYES…I GUESS THEY'RE HUMAN LOVER'S…

_She goes to class blah blah blah_

_She trips again blah blah blah_

_She thinks that she stinks blah blah blah._

I can't believe that what a jerk! Why do I care anyway? I gotta get dinner ready Charlie will be home soon with my uncle Billy and cousin Jacob I ask about Rachel and Rebecca but they are at college.

_He gone for week blah blah blah_

_She trips a few more times blah blah blah_

It's Friday night and bored out of my mind, my first weekend here and nothing to do. I need to find Dean, but how he has no idea where I'm at. I have to get out of here Charlie won't notice me gone if's he's still at the station. I need some money. I wonder where the nearest bar outside of town is. If I stay near Charlie will find out. I guess I'll go to Port Angeles.

Playing pool for me is easy. Something I'm pretty at it's a skill I learned in case I had no money and on the road. There's something that you should know the other reason that I know that the Cullen's are vampire's besides that fact that my "other" family are is that I also a hunter of things that go bump in the night.

It's skill that my mother had and her mother and so on and so on. That's how she met my dad she was on a case in forks (demonic possession) and she met this young deputy. They ran away together two months later.

_$600 later…._

"_I better hurry- come on you slow truck you can make it-you can make it..yes I beat the sheriff"_

"hello I'm Edward Cullen?" he said

"What?" I was so confused not sure if he was talking to me.

"You're Bella Swan"

"um… yes"

"ladies first, partner?" passing me the microscope.

"prophase"

"mind if I check?" he said

"if you must" I shot back

"prophase" he said

He swichted the slides asking me about the weather.

I can't believe it he's talking to me.. I guess I don't stink today. I know vampires have really sensitive noses.

"anaphase, "

"mind if I check?"

He nodded and let me.

"anaphase"

"like I said" he said as if I had no faith in him.

"_Like I said I stuck my" I said in my head then I stuck my tongue out-I hope he didn't see that. At least he's smart. _

"_why did you move here?" he seemed really interested._

"it's complicated, you don't really want to know" he was making me think about it.

"I think I can keep up."

"um… my mom died and we needed a new start." _Don't think about it, don't think about it._

"how did she die?"

"she was killed during a home evasion robbery she lunged herself into the attacker to give me time to run" I didn't realize how low I was talking. I can't believe how much I'm telling him. Careful he might not care. That's when I noticed his eyes and made the mistake of telling him.

_He saves her from being a pancake blah blah blah_

_She doesn't tell that she knows what he is and instead of telling him of fear of losing him, she waits for him to tell her._

_She dreams of him that night. Blah blah blah_

_He ignores her blah blah blah_

_Instead of ignoring her for six weeks it will be for 1 week._

_People start asking her out blah blah blah._

He goes to her house he hears his name he decides to talk to her……….finally!

Walking through the lunch room I see Edward at his family's table actually smiling at me. Walking over to see and see what he wants. That's when I heard a voice that I haven't heard in so long.

"Bella ?"

I ran as hard as I could without tripping into his arms.

"DEAN!"


	3. Alistair

_Auther note: Thank You launya and notsoslightlycrazy for your encouragement. It's a bella and Edward but the computer puts it at Bella and Dean. I also changed the ages of Dean and Sam because I want them in high school with them. And you also learn why later._

_I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just glad she let's everyone make up different stories. And thank you Eric Kripke I love supernatural._

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Camilla pov

"Alistair, when are we going home?, I'm worried about Bella. We've never spent so much time away from her before." I always worry about Bella even more now that Renee is gone. And then Alistair having all us leave when Bella needs us most. Five hundreds years and still I don't know.

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine I'm sure she'll find him soon" he said

Danm! I knew he knew something.

"What do you know!!! Who's going to find her?" I was so mad now my arms waving in the air.

"actually they'll find each other. Then in a few weeks we'll go back. "

She so confindiant all the time. I hope nothing ever knocks him off that that little pedestal soon. Maybe I will. _Oh here comes the guard…._

"Camilla how are you doing I sad to hear about Bella's mother…..well at least Bella made it." Jane said I could she didn't mean it.

"Yes, it was a lost to all of us. Alistair and I both saw Renee as a daughter."

Jane never liked Bella mainly with because Aro always spoiled Bella with presents you can't even imagine. One of kind books-first editions, jewelry, cars, just priceless things. All in hopes her loving him. Jane always hated that. Bella even gets the whole castle to eat animal blood while she's there. Aro always gives her way, because he'll get his with her soon…….he thinks at least. Not with Alistair's plan at least. I wonder what it is?

_FELIX POV_

Oh great here comes Jane. I wonder if she still hates me?

"OUCH!!! CRAP!!" Yeah she does. I don't know why Camilla is so nice to her. I'm pretty sure she the one that told Maria about Bella. Aro would never believe it though. I mean for all I know it could have been Aro himself. Creepy old pervert.

I wonder how Bella doing in her truck? Man I wish I could have been there to see her face when she saw it. At least I was there when her bank cards froze. I hope she doesn't find the garage….no I'm pretty sure….crap I don't have the key……crap I left it in my room! There's no way she'll figure out where it goes anyway…right?

_SANDRA POV_

"Felix I hope that you're not thinking about your cars?"

"no"

"yeah right" rolling my eyes. I can't believe him I mean it's his fault he showed her how to brake in to cars, play pool, and poker. He's also the one that got her, her first gun. Although, Ali is the one that got her the knife first.

"she's okay right, she can't get into to much trouble on Forks?" Felix said slightly stressed about Bella. He worries about her, but he knows that she can handle herself, pretty well.

"Her temper is what I'm worried about." I don't how many times she had assault charges brought against her, but with the lawyers we have she was never charged. Usually she's acting in self defense.

"for someone that all muscle and no brain you sure have a lot of emotions today." Looking at him puzzled.

"maybe we should go hunting tonight I heard Alex say Heidi is on her way in." I said trying to calm everyone down. No one has had any humans since we met Bella. Being around here it's gets pretty hard to abstain. They flaunt it so much. Even Aro has come with us a few times. For practice.

_Alistair's pov_

"wait…. here comes Aro, we'll tell him some news then we'll leave to hunt."

"Alistair…Camilla, Felix,, Sandra, Ranata, Charles… my dear friends how have you been? How's my Bella doing?" He was getting happier every year and every time we saw him.

"I'm sure that you heard of Renee passing and that it was Maria and new borns that did it?" Alistair replied

"Yes, I was so sad I also saw her as a daughter like you did. I sent Jane and Demetri to find her but by the time they got there they couldn't find her scent. Demetri has yet to meet her, they did find some newborns, but they new nothing."

"Aro, I say this because Maria knows of Bella and what she is capable of so it is imperative that not only for Bella's safety for your situation that you find her. Before Bella tries to look for her."

"I see, one newborn said that she was coming to Europe. Alistair are you suggesting that someone here told Maria of Bella's where abouts?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm….what you're suggesting is very serious…but I will look into it…..Alex"

"Yes"

"Tell everyone that I would like to speak to everyone one at a time."

"yes,master."


	4. Dean

_I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just glad she let's everyone make up different stories. And thank you Eric Kripke I love supernatural._

_Previously on chapter 2………………_

He goes to her house he hears his name he decides to talk to her……….finally!

Walking through the lunch room I see Edward at his family's table actually smiling at me. Walking over to see and see what he wants. That's when I heard a voice that I haven't heard in so long.

"Bella ?"

I ran as hard as I could without tripping into his arms.

"DEAN!"

**Chapter 4**

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I wasn't sure but I might have been almost crying. I haven't seen him in months.

"Calm down….we have to talk. I don't have much time …."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but your dad might have seen me… I'm just here to drop some stuff off for you."

"where's Sammy?"

"in the car."

"Come on." He grabbed me by the arm and took me outside to the car"

"OH,OH,OH YOU GOT THE IMPALA!!!!"

"YEAH!, BEUATIFUL ISN'T SHE." He was so pleased with himself.

"Hey Sammy…how are you?" Sam always in the back seat looked kind of happy to be upfront for once.

"good"

"_so if you can't stay why are here?" I was thinking_

"_someone called and said that you might need some of your stuff" he thought back._

"_who?" I asked_

"_Charles and Ranata"_

"_REALLY!!! I can't believe it I thank you! I was saving some money to buy some from a guy-but this is better. I forgot that you had my backups." _I was looking at my fake i.d's that he had given me and so happy that I had left them with him.

"_I have more-I left it at your under your bed."_

"_what?" I asked wanting to know now._

"_just wait and see, Ranny and Chuck said to tell you in case you get bored." He winked his eye. Ugh I hate when he does that…it makes me… no! It's so weird that I found him attractive as well as Edward they're so different._

"_Who's Edward?"_

_CRAP!!! "just a guy that goes to school here…"_

"_is he the one looking out the window?"_

"_really?"_

"_yeah but don't look he almost looks mad, maybe he thinks were together."_

_I had a huge smile. Maybe he does like me after all. But why he's so…and I'm so…average.._

"_what do you mean? You're more than average he'd have to be an idiot not to like you."_

"you have to go now don't you?" I asked so pitiful.

"hey I'll come back when things calm down. I promise. I gotta go my dad doesn't know Sammy and I left the hotel room he'll be back any day now. Here I got this for you. My number is on there so we at least talk again."

"_hey how far do you think we keep talking like this?" he asked _

"_I'm not sure it's worth a try." _

_We never really got to really test our new found connection. We were always pretty close to each other or way far away to even try. I don't know if you notice but Dean and I can share each other's thoughts. It happened when I saved him last year. He got bitten by a werewolf there's was way to much venom and he was going to die. The only way to save him was to give him part of my soul -something that my grandmother taught me, she said that I have to be careful because my life will always be tied with theirs till I die or they do. She said that each soul will always be together but how they would be connected though is different every time. In our case we can read each others thoughts. _

_(When it's slanted her and Dean are talking together just like when Ed will talk to his family.)_

"DEAN , Charlie is back at the station we have to get out if here before he sees." Sammy said, _I swear he's such a drama queen._

"I know ha ha "

"WHAT ?" Sam said

"Nothing " we both answered

"JERKS" Sam said

"Bitch" Dean said

"ok ok this can go later …..be careful." I said giving him a hug I wrapped my arms around his neck we pulled back with my hands on his cheeks and sighed. "I'll miss you" I loved looking into his face it always calmed me.

He looked back into mine and kissed my forehead and said

"I know you be careful and safe too."

"always am"

"when you're not falling down"

"shut up"

_There's the smile. _Great back alone at Forks. Well I better get back to class. I wonder if Edward will be there…shoot I hope he doesn't ask me. Almost running to Biology.

"Hey "I said trying not act that I completely didn't ignore him before Dean showed up and running into his arms.

"Hello. Who was that at lunch?"

_Crap…._

"Um…. a friend from home_"_

"Boyfriend?" He was looking at me it almost seemed like he didn't want the answer or thinking that I would say yes.

"Ha, ha …..no I don't think so..i grew up with him"

"oh" He seemed relived

"Is he leaving?"

"yeah, his dad doesn't know he took the car. He has to get back before he gets back from his trip."

"How long have you known him?"

"um..since I was maybe two or three. Our moms were friends and our dads were in the marines together."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up your mom again"

"no its fine he first time it just caught me off guard." _That and looking at you I forget to breathe sometimes. He's talking to me. _

"_Pay attention you idiot."_

"_DEAN-GET OUT !!!"_

"_WHAT you wanted to know how far it worked know lean in and kiss him"_

"_shut up"_

"_come on I can't leave now"_

"_try"_

"_Fine"_

"_bye"_

"_Bye"_

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"yeah sorry I was just thinking .."

"_yeah about kissing him"_

"_DEAN!!!!!!"_

"_ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT I'LL LEAVE "_

Class was starting luckly I probably looking like an idiot I'm not sure how I look when I talk to Dean like that I just hope it's not too noticeable. I have to get home to see under my bed. I said good buy to him at the door went on with the rest of the day.

Driving home I was really excited I ran upstairs and check my bed and there it was a box of some of my weapons-knives guns ammunition. This is so awesome now I will have fun.


	5. Port Angeles

_I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just glad she let's everyone make up different stories. And thank you Eric Kripke I love supernatural._

_**Author's note:**_

_**After chapter 4 I'm now undecided about Bella and Edward because Bella and Dean have such a connection that is too powerful to resist, but who knows it? Do any of them sense it? And thank you all for the reviews and adding me to your alerts. After this I won't be able to update until Weds. But there will hopefully be more than two chapters with it.**_

Previously in Chapter 4:

Driving home I was really excited I ran upstairs and check my bed and there it was a box of some of my weapons-knives guns ammunition. This is so awesome now I will have fun.

**Chapter 5 (Port Angeles)**

I can't believe it most of my stuff is here. I guess Chuck and Ranny sided with me. I hope Ali doesn't find out.

_Hmm…what should I do tonight? Here comes Charlie shoot I almost burnt that salmon. Fish...mmmm… well just a year and half to go then I don't have to worry about it…no more fish…nothing….stop thinking like that!!!_

"Hey kid what are you cooking tonight? Smells good" taking off his gun and locking it in the safe.

_I swear one time I take his gun and now he locks it away like I can't get into anyway that number is my mom's birthday. He always changes between hers and mine. He's not that creative. _

"Bells I can only stay for dinner they need help Kittitas County they need a few more men to help for the search of those hikers, they got King County dogs for a few hours so we only have the night to follow the scent. I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay I have school in the morning I had a long day at school anyway." I just kept picking at my food hoping he'd be able to tell that I'm going to bed early.

"what happened?"

"nothing just high school stuff." I said

We sat in silence and ate dinner as usual. Maybe I should have served dinner in front of the t.v. I wish he'd hurry up and leave. I want to go out. I was trying not to look to anxious or he would probably call home to check on me.

"okay, well I'm heading out.. see you in the morning. Love you." He said and kissed me on the head.

"bye dad."

I waited at least an hour before heading out in case he decided to head back, which he does from time to time. I waited and decided to do some research while I waited. I was looking at the paper when something caught my attention. My phone was buzzing-a text

_Hey r u almost ready? Meet me at the store in town. Get here soon!D_

I was so happy he didn't leave after all. I typed back

_Be there soon on my way!_

I left my truck so it would look like I was home so I ran to the store went inside then I saw the impala. I jumped in the car. Sam wasn't there.

"_Where's Sammy?" I asked looking around for him._

"_He's at the motel he had homework."_

Sam was the same age as me Dean a year older. They're pretty close, it's funny they can get along great then all hell will break loose. They are exact opposites. Sam doesn't realize it but all Dean does is worry about him. His only job is to look after Sam. Their dad John always worries about Sam. I don't why he can handle himself.

"_You're not going to get into trouble for leaving him are you?" _

"_no he said he was just going to stay in" besides it's more fun with out him anyway, he's always "be careful, don't shot yet, maybe we should talk about this first." I swear he's to much of a girl- him and feelings and talking….and talking about feelings man.."_

"_Okay, sorry I brought it up. So you got a case or do you want to hang out ?"_

"_Actually it's both." He smiled I loved his smile I always feel so calm with him relaxed. _

"_thanks I love your smile too"_

"_What is it?" I asked I'm so happy I feel whole again._

"_Well I'm not sure if it's a demon or just humans but woman have been disappearing in Port Angeles. Most of them fit your description."_

"_Great ….so I get to be bait."_

"_I like to think of it drinking for free..come on at least you can get drinks for free I always have to buy them."_

"_but I don't drink"_

"_I know that's why you're going to give them to me."_

"_great so I get a drunk wingman to protect me"_

"_I'm kidding I'm not going to drink"_

"_So what happened after I left your head?"_

"_nothing class started and he left"_

"_you really like him don't you?"_

"_why do you say that?" trying to act like I don't know what he's talking about._

"_oh come on you've had nothing but love songs stuck in head. IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"_

"_Yeah right you love that's why you're singing along"_

"All right we're here.. I think we should separate but not too far and see who follows you."

"Well there's a book store that I want to go to anyway, so I'll go there then see what happens"

"all right be careful "

"Always am" I said confindent of myself it's been a while since I've been on a hunt. Feels natural. It's stating to get cold a little. After I left the bookstore I felt like I was being followed.

"Hey where you going "

_Great they're humans…. Where the hell's DEAN!!! DEAN!!!!!_

When they got closer to her she was about to start to fight when the silver Volvo showed up.

"GET IN!"

_Great now what I guess I better get in. I'll explain to him later._

They talk in the car blah blah blah

They get to the restaurant to eat they accidently run into Jessica and Angela leaving.

_oh how am I going to explain this to them? Especially when I told that I wasn't feeling well to do anything tonight…man..think think…_

"HeY Jess –Angela I ran into Edward here and we started talking."

"yeah…." Jessica had her mouth open smiling like she couldn't believe it .

"well we were just leaving now" Angela grabbed Jessica by the arm and towed her to the car.

"Well should we go inside?" he asked gesturing to the door.

"um.. yeah" I sighed.

He dazzles the waitress and her.

They talk blah blah blah

He tells her he can read her mind blah blah blah

"Did you know I was here?"

"yes, but I didn't know where "

"how ?"

"I followed you to the store then to Port Angeles and I lost you. I found your friend in the bar but you weren't anywhere in sight. Then I saw you in their heads. You look like you going to fight them."

"I was "

"why didn't you run"

"they probably would've caught me. My only way out was to stay and fight. At least it would give me enough breathing to room to run. Then that's when you showed up."

He leaned in and said "you know it's like you keep running to die or something"

"ha..ha.. you know I get that a lot…sometimes I just think it would be easier to get it over with than just waiting…"

"what are you talking about…you're 16 why would you be in a hurry to die?"

"I'm not it's just…I always come so close that's all…I'm not saying I'd give up I'll go down fighting…I'm just saying dying easy…living's hard..wow..this is a depressing topic…should we move on?"

"yeah….where's your friend?...Dean "

"um I don't know he was supposed to be close but I went to the bookstore and he was going for a walk."

"can't you read his mind and find him for me?"

"I can't read his mind like your's…nothing.." _I wonder if it's because of our connection._

"if you guys are friends why would he leave you alone by yourself?"

"Dean doesn't care much for bookstores…anything to do with reading…. Writing…. Learning…"

"OUCH THAT HURT!" Dean said out of nowhere. _He's getting better at hiding from me._

"_DEAN, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? What are you doing here I'm busy..leave!"_

"I've looking for you. You weren't at the bookstore so I figured you be eating somewhere. Who's this?"

"Oh um. Edward-Dean. Dean-Edward. I'm Bella…"

"Nice to meet you Dean" he smiled and reached out to shake his hand. _I love his smile it's so unreal._

"_quit drooling Bella" Dean smiled._

"So _this_ is Edward uh…" shaking his hand. _Not bad Bella you sure know how to pick em' don't ya. Figures you'd be attracted to the one thing that would kill you. Should I leave you guys alone or what?_

"_yes"_

"Alright, well I see that you're ok so I'm going to head out. Did you want to go with me or are going to catch a ride with him?"

"I'll take her home if that's ok with you Bella."

"That's great I'd love too." I smiled

"Well, bye then. Good night Bella-Edward"

"Bye Dean. Good night"

"Bye Dean" Edward said and waved

"Shall we? " he left the money on the table for the waitress and we went to his car.

"So you said that you had a new theory?" He asked without looking away from the road.

"oh yeah….."

"and?"

"and what" I asked trying to avoid this conversation.

"How did you get this one another comic book?"

"no " _Great how am I going to explain this. Oh I'm a hunter…I have a vampire guard slash family that protects me and reports directly to Aro…a vampire killed my mom…take your pick…_

"I just….." _just do it tell him _"I always knew from the first I saw you guys in the lunch room."

"What?"

"You know when I told you that my mom was killed by a break in?...well it was by a vampire…she …threw herself at her to get me to run…at first I thought you guys were with her but you're eyes were different. Hers were red your's are golden. You eat animals don't you.? "

"yes."

"why didn't tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid that you would leave again. Like you did the first time that we met. I don't know why but I get anxious too when you're not around. I always think that I'll never see you again."

"Oh .. this is wrong.." he moaned his beautiful face looked pained.

"why?"

"It's bad enough that I feel bad but not you"

"It's too late…"

"never say that"

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked trying a different subject.

"yes. I have a question if your mom was killed by a vampire why would you allow yourself be alone with me?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime…"

"when?"

"a few days it will give you some incentive to stick around." I'm hoping it would be enough.

"I'll stay as long as you want me."

"I'll hold you to that." Great we're at my house now.

"me too," he said smiling

I got out of the car…good the cruiser's not here yet.

"Bella…."

"yeah?"

"Sleep well."

Then he drove off. I went inside completely in a daze could that really have happened. It felt so weird I got eat with him he save my life again well he thinks he did. I won't take that away from him.

_I feel happy almost euphoric in a way like I'm…….in ….love…really?..... yeah I am._

That night I dreamed of him but this time it was different because I knew he wasn't leaving he was there and with me.

"


	6. Innterragations

_I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just glad she let's everyone make up different stories. And thank you Eric Kripke I love supernatural_

Author's note: thank you all for the reviews. And in case you forget the _slated is what they are thinking. I keep forgetting to post that but all of are smart enough to figure it out anyway._ Here are the interrogations. And yes Launya I will tell what happened in Mexico-just wait I'm getting all the details straitened out.

_PREVIOSLY FROM CHAPTER 2_

"Aro, I say this because Maria knows of Bella and what she is capable of so it is imperative that not only for Bella's safety for your situation that you find her. Before Bella tries to look for her.""I see, one newborn said that she was coming to Europe. Alistair are you suggesting that someone here told Maria of Bella's where abouts?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm….what you're suggesting is very serious…but I will look into it…..Alex"

"Yes"

"Tell everyone that I would like to speak to everyone one at a time."

"yes,master."

**Chapter 6 (interrogations)**

**Alistair POV:**

Everyone looked confused why they were are summoned to the hall and Macus and Caius looked enraged waiting for everyone to show that fact that someone would try to destroy Bella was a concern they feared because if they turned on the queen then it would be a matter of time before they would turn on them. They were eager to find the culprit and destroy before they would infect the entire guard.

"Okay everyone it has come to my attention that the whereabouts of our Queen has been told and that she was nearly killed luckly Renee was the only one killed, Bella's dear mother has made her sacrifice for her, because of this I will be speaking to each of you along with Marcus and Caius. The safety and protection of Bella is our only priorty right now. I will call you when I am ready to speak to you." Aro said trying to keep order and peace and with Marcus and Caius at his side.

"please do not leave the castle until we speak to everyone," "_Aro, who should we start with first?" Caius asked "Heidi that way she can leave and if it's not do you agree?"Aro replied. "Yes" Marcus said._

"Heidi, if you would be so kind to be the first, if the rest of you please exit and wait for us to call you." Aro announced. Everyone bowed their head and silently flowed to the doors into their rooms to wait to be called. I stayed behind to help with questions.

"Yes, master " Heidi said and stepped forward and gave Aro her hand steady and not afraid. Aro took her hand and we all seen what she had been doing this last couple of years nothing out of the ordinary her hunting and the buses with tourist her eating and her random nights on the town with….Alex?..."Interesting…"Aro said.

It would seem weird to a human watching four men and a woman all touching each other and looking at each other all weird like they talking but they're not talking I mean it always looks weird to me. But looking at Heidi's thoughts we saw nothings. Her thoughts of Bella weren't bad a little curios about her but nothing bad.

"My dear Heidi when you are ready you may be with Alex you shouldn't feel the need to hide it. When my guards find love it's always a good thing. You may also continue on your trip."

"I shall tell Alex, and thank you. It's just….well you know Jane…"

"Yes….but I will deal with her if she becomes troublesome."

"thank you." She said

"would you let Alex come in." She nodded and left the room.

Aro would always be happy that the guards would find someone in each other because they will never leave, especially if their mate was in the castle. None would dare to anything to endanger their mate.

"Alex, it's good to see you in good spirits.." Aro said very joyfully.

"I see you know about Heidi and I" he replied

"yes we do we are nothing but happy that you found each other, and please don't worry about Jane…in time she will see this as a good thing after all she is your sister." Aro was beaming because now Alex would never leave.

He reached for Alex's hand and saw all the moments that they shared most of thoughts never involved Bella even when she was around they were never bad. Just memories of her birthdays spent in Italy. He seemed to enjoy them. Bella always looked at both Alex and Jane with awe and wonderment. She always called angels and Alex always seemed please with himself. His favorite memory of Bella was when she was four and made Alex these wings with feathers and asked him to fly like an angel. Not wanting to upset her he jumped as high as he could. She clapped and screamed so loud that the whole guard was there in mere seconds when they saw why they laughed. They called Alex feathers actually they still do.

"Alex you may leave.. call in your sister Jane next please."

"Yes, Master.." He quickly left he was gone for five minutes before he came back and said

"Um Aro….I can't find Jane….or Demetri…."

"WHAT!!!"

"I CAN'T FIND THEM…I followed their scent to the lobby but I lost it." He said, he looked confused and ashamed that Jane would do this. Almost is disbelief.

"Quick we must find them…" Aro said he yelled for the guard they went all over the city but no one found anything.

"Aro we must go back to Bella luckly we moved her and no one here knows where's she at but we need to get back to her now!" I said

"yes,yes get back to her we will look for Jane an Demetri Alistair please keep her safe."

"I will come we must get back to bella "

With that we left.

Back to Forks to see if they found each other yet………

_Sorry about the misspelling I was in a hurry to get this out by the weekend I will have another posted by Monday.. thank you _


	7. Edward

_I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just glad she let's everyone make up different stories. And thank you Eric Kripke I love supernatural_

**Author's note: **sorry for taking so long my wireless internet was down, any little wind does that.

_**Previously on chapter 5……**_

Then he drove off. I went inside completely in a daze could that really have happened. It felt so weird I got eat with him he save my life again well he thinks he did. I won't take that away from him.

_I feel happy almost euphoric in a way like I'm…….in ….love…really?..... yeah I am._

That night I dreamed of him but this time it was different because I knew he wasn't leaving he was there and with me.

**Chapter 7 **

**Bella pov**

**I woke up the next morning dazed and almost not believing that it happened. **_**Ok aside from the very close human attack and Edward almost seeing what I am capable of and Dean ruining the moment it was a great night. **_

_**I'm glad he can't read my mind he'd probably freak and run away from this obsessive girl…maybe he will…no he'll be at school today he promised. Shoot! I told him I'd tell him soon why I knew why..I hope he doesn't bring it up for a few days or weeks. I know that vampires never forget.**_

_**Time to get up and get dressed, I wonder if he'll ignore me today? I really don't think I could handle a mood swing today. What am I going to wear? Right like I care t-shirt and jeans. **_

_**I ran out the door realizing that I'm going to be late and that my ancient truck takes forever to start. When I realized that someone was watching me, that's when I saw him….wow…he's here.**_

"**Do you want to ride with me today?" he held the door open…he said like question that I would refuse. Yeah right.**

"**Um…sure." He shut the door for me. Got in and started driving. I didn't want to start getting into questions of are we dating then or just friends yet…I didn't want to be the one to start or bring up that conversation. I was too chicken.**

**I'm so glad he can't read my mind right now. Just then the thought alone made me blush I could feel my checks turn red.**

"**What's wrong? What are you thinking?" he said very confused very, very confused .**

"**um.. nothing" **

"**I like that color on your cheeks " then he reached over and touched my cheek. Just then I swear my heart stopped. Then I could my face get even redder. Like it was even possible-it is. **

**I thought about saying something but I figured if I opened my mouth I'd start drooling or babbling. So I just smiled, and said,**

"**thank you"**

**A few minutes later we were at school. I was hoping that he's park near the back of the parking lot but **_**oh no not in front!!! What is he thinking everyone will see us!!!**_

"**where's your family at?"**

"**right there " he pointed at the M3 in the parking lot bight red and a convertible.**

"**wow an M3 nice "**

"**you know cars?" he said opening my door.**

"**a little " I really didn't want to bring up that my 16****th**** birthday present was a 2008 Audi A8 with a W12 ENIGINE beautiful car I actually screamed when Aro sent it to me…one of the few presents that I like…..well I love. **

**I got to drive it a whole four weeks before they took it from me for punishment for Felix. Then we moved here and I still can't find it. **

"**I know enough to know that it cost a pretty penny or a couple of them. "**

"**You seem to like older versions"**

"**yeah, I do among other things." I chuckled.**

"**Like what?" he looked at curious **

"**you really don't know? If you can't guess I'm not going to tell you." It really wasn't things it was more like who. If he's always acting cryptic than so can I. I saw him really thinking about it. **

"**Hey, Bella" I heard Jessica yell.**

"**ugh…." I moaned remembering that her and Angela ran into us at the restaurant last night.**

"**hmm…" he said he knew what she wanted.**

"**Quick what does she want?"**

"**Now that's not fair."**

"**No, you knowing and not telling isn't fair."**

"**Well she wants know if we're secretly dating and how you feel about me."**

"**Yikes…what should I say." I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute, and my cheeks getting flush again.**

"**well, yes to the first if you don't mind it's easier than any explanation and I'll be waiting for the rest myself." He smiled and his eyes locked on me I couldn't turn away afraid that this whole thing might turn out to be an illusion. **

**I wanted to touch him one last time to make myself wake up. I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that he was mine, even if it was just for a short time.**

"**Okay seems easy enough." Good I didn't have to bring it up. He lingered for a moment he raised his hand to touch my face then walked away saying he's see me after class. **

**I had a hard time watching him walk away, it hurt even though I knew that I would see him within an hour.**

**I walked into class and saw that Jessica had the biggest smile on her face, it seemed like she was the one seeing Edward. She went though the questions making my head spin, **

"**are you guys together?"**

"**yes"**

"**how long?"**

"**since yesterday"**

"**what is he like?"**

"**amazing"**

"**have you kissed him?"**

"**no"**

"**do you want to ?"**

"**No, Jessica just looking at him is good enough." I said laughing**

"**what did you talk about?, he seems pretty intimating " that caught me off guard.**

"**well we talked about school and just stuff." **

"**do like him?"**

"**yes"**

"**how much?"**

"**a lot , too much more than he likes me."**

"**wow, Edward Cullen" she said like I just completed something utterly impossible like climbing Mt. Everest. I really hope he was kidding about listening in part. I was glad that class started and the question s stopped. I still kept thinking of him though.**

"**Bella, **_**hello**_** the bell rang."**

"**oh"**

"**You were thinking of him weren't you?" I didn't say anything but I could feel my cheeks burning and she just smiled. **

"**Hello." He said a half crooked smile that always made me want to kiss him. He didn't look real leaning against the wall, if he didn't blink I swear he looked like a statue.**

"**hi" I said hoping that my face wasn't red anymore. We went to the lunch room with everyone staring, especially his family. The only faces that stood out were Alice's and Rose's. Alice had a huge grin bouncing in her chair and Rose had a glare that looked far worse than Edwards when I first met him.**

"**Something you said bothered me" he looked concerned **

"**well it doesn't surprise me, you know what they say about eavesdroppers."**

"**do you really think that you care more than I do?" he leaned in his eyes looked deep in mine like he was trying to concentrate to read my thoughts.**

"**yes"**

"**you don't know that."**

"**neither do you." I rebutted **

"**yes, I do because I would leave to keep you safe."**

"**As you showed me already." I was still sour about the other times he left. Like he was still going to. **

"**you don't think that I would do the same" I know that I would but thinking about hurt.**

"**you won't have to make that choice."**

"**I know because you know everything-right" Great now I sound like I was pouting. Clearly mad.**

**He didn't say anything. He knew he pushed me too far.**

"**Why would **_**you**_** have to leave? Unless you know that this won't be serious…" He asked. Man he doesn't miss a thing.**

"**No, that's not what I meant….just if I had to keep you safe…" I was trying to act like I was rebutting his statement.**

"**from.."**

"**nothing."**

"**tell me."**

"**no , well if you show me the sun thing." I already know what happens in the sun it was just an excuse to see him again, and maybe see him without his shirt. **

"**okay,I will tomorrow, and you still owe me a reason why you know what I am."**

**Ugh…elephant…he still remembered.**

"**fine, only after you show me first."**

"**deal" he said smiling. "I won't be here past lunch I'm going hunting with Alice. I'll be back in time in the morning if I'm going to be with you I have to hunt."**

"**Is Alice always so…bouncy?"**

"**Yes…but even more because she wants to meet you."**

"**really?"**

"**yes"**

"**when?" I asked I was kinda excited because I really wanted to meet her too.**

"**Alice…" he said and she was already walking over. So graceful I swear she was going to spin when she stopped in front of me.**

"**Alice-Bella ..Bella-Alice." He seemed a little annoyed**

"**Hi, Bella" She had an amazing smile and even more perfect face up close. She reminded me of tinkerbell in the flesh without the wings.**

"**Are you ready Edward?"**

"**Yes, we'll drop your truck off outside I don't want you to walk home."**

"**Okay…well have fun."**

"**I will" He touched my face so softly that my whole body got goosebumps and my heart fluttered.**

"**Breathe Bella, we'll see you tomorrow." Alice said smiling , of course making me blush.**

"**Edward, you're right that color is nice on her." Just then I felt myself turn tomato red.**

"**Alice…." Edward said warning her.**

"**Bye Bella"**

"**Bye, Alice."**

_**Ouch…that really hurts when he walks away. Well I'll see him tomorrow. I wonder where we're going? I guess as long as I'm with him.**_

**The rest of the day went on boring as usual. Until I got home and I saw a car parked in front the house….**

"_**DEAN….what are doing here?"**_

"_**You said you needed extra money"**_

"_**Oh…what do you have in mind?"**_

"_**are you still playing pool?"**_

"_**yeah…well I can't stay out to late I kinda have a date in the morning."**_

"_**with Edward?"**_

"_**yeah"**_

"_**well tell me about it on the way, come on before we miss happy hour."**_

**He turned on the radio to hear "**_**Don't stop Believin'", by Journey.**_** It brought back the memories of Mexico. So much had changed since that weekend…**


	8. Mexico

_I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just glad she let's everyone make up different stories. And thank you Eric Kripke I love supernatural_

_Author's note: Launya here is Mexico, I hope you like it. And thank you for the reviews _

**CHAPTER 8**

"**This song is **_**awesome **_**song, do you remember the last time we heard it?"**

"**Yeah, on the way to Mexico." I said not sure if we talk about it. The song that got us in so much trouble. The last time I saw him was in Mexico before he showed up in Forks.**

"**Do you want to talk about it?" He said turning his head to look at me, while he drove.**

"**What? You talk about feelings or something important?" I couldn't stop laughing. "What did you need to talk about?" **

"**It's just well…what do you think what've happened….if we didn't get caught?"**

_**Flashback two months ago:**_

_**We were in the Impala driving when the song came on and of course he started singing to it which made me sing too. We just ate breakfast…that's when I got the idea. **_

"_**Bella, what's wrong?"**_

"_**I was just thinking that……Well I'm never going to experience a lot of things and not that I really thought about it or cared but now I am."**_

"_**What?.....come on "**_

"_**I'll never get married."**_

"_**WHAT!"**_

"_**I mean if I make it."**_

"_**You will." He was trying to encourage me, but we both knew the possibility was low if none. "Bella you know if I was to marry anyone it would probably be you." He smiled I knew from his thoughts that he was right. **_

"_**I feel the same way." **_

_**Just then he slammed on the brakes. Throwing forward because I wasn't wearing my seatbelt. **_

"_**Oh my god what the hell!!!" I screamed**_

_**He got out of the car, slammed his door. I seriously thought he was going to screaming at me again for bringing his mood down. It happened a few times when I start thinking bad. I was getting ready too apologize for my mood when he opened my door and got down on his knee and said,**_

"_**Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me honor of becoming Isabella Marie Winchester?" He was smiling, and looking into his eyes. Completely freaked out I said,**_

"_**Yes….but we can't tell anyone." **_

"_**Should we runaway?"**_

"_**Maybe…who cares we'll figure it out later."  
**_

"_**Oh my god I can't believe we're doing this…" I said**_

"_**Come on, we can't do this without rings." He said, I can't believe we're actually doing this.**_

"_**Okay, which one do you want?" he was pointing to these really simple rings in the street when one caught my eye. It was opal with a silver band. (REMEMBER SHE WAS WEARING IT IN THE MOVIE?) The one he picked was a simple silver band. (he wears it too in supernatural) **_

"_**OK, what's next?" I asked**_

"_**Don't you need a dress?"**_

"_**yeah, ok I'll meet you back here in two hours you get something other than jeans it doesn't have to be a tux."**_

"_**fine"**_

"_**love you"**_

"_**love you too." He kissed me. **_

_**Okay so I need a dress, where too? I walked around till I finally found a store, since I wasn't really in the nice part of town I just settled on really simple linen dress that was embroidered with flowers and wasn't too tight and went down above my knees. **_

_**I walked back looking for flowers when I felt this burning in my throat. "I must be getting sick." I found these really pretty flowers they were called Mexican Olive they were white little bloomers. The little old lady sold me two handfuls. And I kept some to put in my hair.**_

_**I walked around till it was time to meet him then I had to ask the question.**_

"_**What now?"**_

"_**Bachelor party"**_

"_**No, besides with who? no one knows remember?" he grabbed me around my waist and said "with me of course, we'll have them together" I laughed. **_

"_**OK, fine….where too?"**_

"_**The nearest bar…man I bet we get a bunch of free drinks."**_

"_**Of course you would think that."**_

_**We found a restaurant, walked in and ordered then I just wanted to watch but he ordered me some too. Then that's when I found that having a few that I really wanted my dad here, and Dean really wanted Sammy to be there to be his best man as well as his dad. So we did the unthinkable and called them, but all we got were their voicemails, which we left. I believe mine was something along the lines of,**_

"_**Heey, dad it's Bella , Dean and I were talking…. and we decided that since I won't be around in a few years that maybe we should just get…. married. Now we found a priest and a church and it's going to be tonight at 8:oopm at the 's church outside of Tijuana. Oh I almost forgot tell Felix that I kinda forgot where….I parked his Mustang, and umm…. I forgot to tell him that I was taking her, but you know I think that his car his a boy…BEEP" That was around noon I think…**_

_**Just then the juke box started to play Joan Jett's "I love rock and roll"**_

_**And as drunk as I was I grabbed the mike because it also kareoki night as well and I belted out" I love rock and roll put another dime in the juke box baby.."**_

_**And course Dean screaming That's my fiancé. You're awesome" And all the Marines and Sailors were on leave and going along with the lines, it was great. **_

"_**You know you're really fun when you've a few…" A new song was playing, as tacky as it was it was "unchained melody" He held me close. **_

"_**Are you still ready?" Before I could answer…**_

"_**Hey can I cut in?" A drunk sailor tapped on Dean's shoulder.**_

_**Looking at me Dean asked if I wanted to dance with him, I shook my head no at he told him,**_

"_**Sorry man she doesn't want to." The sailor wouldn't let up, trying pull Dean and I apart Dean hit him in the face and the guy went down. Knowing that it will get worse I dragged him out into the alley.**_

_**The sailor and two of his friends followed us out and before we knew it they had Dean on the ground and me against the wall. I could feel his tongue licking my neck.**_

"_**When I'm done there'll be nothing left." His smelled like booze and urine.**_

_**It happened so fast I remember seeing red and the burning in my throat came back then…I sunk my teeth right into his throat I felt the blood fill my mouth and the taste was unimaginable it flowed through me. **_

_**It felt like I was 100 feet high. I felt the blood radiate though my whole body. The other two men saw what was happening and ran to me I threw one against the wall and the other I also sunk my teeth into him. Afterwards I went to the third and finished him off.**_

"_**Bella…Bella are you ok?" Dean moaned out. **_

_**I snapped out it. I ran to his side. Lifted his had up he was bleeding pretty bad, but I wasn't thirsty I wasn't sure if it was because I just drank three grown men's blood or I didn't want to drink Dean's.**_

"_**I'm fine, how are you?" **_

"_**Been better." He rubbed his face and put both hands on mine to make sure I was ok. **_

"_**What happened to them?" It was then he looked into my head and saw what happened. Then when I thought he be afraid he felt guilty."why?" I asked.**_

"_**Because I should have been able to stop them." **_

"_**Dean we knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, I mean it's my fault."**_

"_**NO, it's not your fault! Bella listen to me you're going to be ok, when we're done we'll talk to Alistair and see what he says maybe we can find a way to slow the process." **_

"_**so you still what to do this then?"**_

"_**Are you kidding, let's go we're going to be late."**_

_**We were in a room with a radio on playing in the background in a house somewhere The Goo Goo Dolls "slide" and dancing with Dean and getting closer and closer then he whispered in my ear pulling me closer with his arms wrapped around me "Are you sure you want to do this? We can still just runaway?"**_

"_**Yes, with you I am. I want to wake where you are." I said, he leaned in and kissed me very softly. And he said back to me "I won't say anything at all."**_

"_**I'll see you inside." Our foreheads touching still looking into each other's eyes.**_

"_**Can't wait." **_

_**End flashback**_

"**Bella, how are your cravings?"**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK I'LL EXPLAIN MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BELIEVE ME IT WILL MAKE SENSE.**_


	9. Mexico II

_**I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer and Eric Kripke do, but someday I will own Brad Pitt.**_

_**Previously on chapter 8**_

"**Bella, how are your cravings?" **

**Chapter 9**

**Looking back at him I could tell that he was worried.**

"_**I don't blame you for being worried." I thought.**_

"_**Is that why you left?"**_

"_**Yes, if I stayed I was afraid that I would hurt you. I mean you saw what I was thinking."**_

"_**I know that's why I threw the holy water on you."**_

"_**Like that would have burned me."**_

"_**It was worth a try."**_

"_**I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I just wanted you to be safe until I could handle it. We weren't sure what would happen."**_

"_**Well it's a good thing we didn't because with that Edward you'd be asking for a divorce right now."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**No, I'm serious."**_

"_**Well if it goes south you're still going to be the back up right?"**_

"_**Of course unless you kill me first?" he laughed **_

"_**I can't believe you threw holy water at me. You are such an idiot."**_

"_**Well, what was I suppose to I saw all your thoughts I thought you going to all "Interview with a vampire" on me."**_

"_**I know ,I know it's just the way you smell it was driving me crazy. At first I thought I really wanted you like…you know, and then the thoughts came and I freaked out, I realized that being around you I might kill you."**_

_**I felt really bad talking about it again. I was starting to remember his thoughts when I told him that we shouldn't do this…**_

_**Flash back:**_

_**After he kissed me I taste of his lips made me want more. When he walked away I was sure I wanted him like we were supposed to be doing this. That's when it happened…I started to picture him biting him, hearing his heart beat fade away.**_

_**I thought that I was going crazy. I snapped out of it walked through the doors. I saw him I figured that it was nothing..it would be nothing. Looking at him it started again…this time he saw it.**_

"_**Whoa, What the hell! Bella, were you just thinking about killing me?" **_

"_**Sorry, I don't know what just happened. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Not killing you just…what you taste like."**_

"_Le gustaría seguir?"(would you like to continue?) the priest asked._

"_**Um… No senor. Dean.."**_

"_**Wait…hold on…what? Why?" Dean was completely confused, but I saw the fear in his eyes, the anger….the disgust.**_

"_**Maybe this is wrong, Dean we shouldn't do this." We were standing in front of the priest. He saw that I knew what he thought.**_

"_**Wait, Bella I still…" He grabbed my right hand and put the ring on my index finger and said…"When you're ready I'll move this to the other side."**_

"_**I'll move this to the other side too." I grabbed his hand and put the ring I had for him on the right hand. **_

"_Lo que ustedes están haciendo? Los otros van en la mano." (what are you doing? Those go on the other hand)__**This time the priest was getting irritated.**_

_**I looked at the priest and told him, "**__perdón, hemos cambiado nuestras mentes"(sorry we changed our minds)_

"_Sino que puso los anillos en?"(But you put the rings on?) he asked._

"_sí, algún día, hasta entonces amigos" (yes, till then friends.)_

"_Vayan en paz mi children"(go in peace my children) He crossed himself and left._

_**We were leaving the church that's when I felt something wet hit my face. Dean threw holy at me.**_

"_**Dean what the…why would you do that!?" **_

"_**I just wanted to make sure"**_

"_**Jerk!" I threw some back at him. We went outside he was taking the car keys out of his pocket when something shiny fell on the ground.**_

"_**What's this?" I asked picking up the keys.**_

"_**Ummm….nothing give those back" Just then looking into his thoughts I saw him going into a hotel room paying for a room.**_

"_**You got us a room?" It was shock.**_

"_**Well, not just any room, the honeymoon suite" He was embarrassed. I just smiled.**_

"_**Wow……so……you….already paid for it then?" **_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well….why let it go to waste?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Dean..let's just stay the night? I mean we're both dead in the morning anyway"**_

"_**Oh, that's right you called your dad" he was laughing.**_

"_**Yeah so they'll be here soon" **_

_**We went back to the hotel, went to the room-it was beautiful.**_

"_**WOW…It's beautiful.." I said.**_

"_**I know..I wasn't sure about what you wanted to do afterwards, or where to go, so I just got the room."**_

"_**You didn't know?"**_

"_**Well, I wasn't going to push you or anything I just figured that you'd be tired, you know we've been drinking since noon."**_

"_**Right." I said forgetting this whole mess was my fault.**_

"_**Well, the bedroom through there and I'll crash on the couch.."**_

_**I couldn't help it I just kissed him. My arms wrapped around his neck. He put his around my waist. At that point I couldn't think of anything else I wanted. I ripped off his shirt, his chest tanned and chiseled was amazing. His lips moved to my throat to my collarbone then back up again.**_

"_**Are you sure you want to do this?"**_

"_**Yes" I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me to the bed.**_

_**Every time he kissed me somewhere new I got goosebumps. He lifted my white linen dress off me. I wasn't wearing anything underneath. With my legs wrapped around him I used my feet to pull his pants off when……...**_

"_**GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!" BANG!!! A SHOT WENT OFF. I can't believe it he shot at Dean. **_

"_**DAD, OH MY GOD!! QUIT TRYING TO SHOT DEAN!!" Pulling the covers over us. Dean was still on top me shielding me. **_

"_**WAIT, WAIT, HOLD ON….NOTHING HAPPENED!"**_

"_**WHAT? YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED YET?"**_

"_**WELL, YEAH….." of course smiling "I mean wait.."**_

"_**Dean, put some cloths on for crying out loud." John said throwing his son his pants and shirt that was on the floor.**_

"_**DAD, wait he meant that we didn't get married."**_

"_**Oh that's supposed to make me feel better? So instead what you decided that you'll just have sex instead?"**_

"_**NO, I JUST…IT JUST HAPPENED" I was very freaked out trying to stay close to Dean in case he tried to shot again.**_

"_**Charlie, I think we got here in time , so let's just calm down" Alistair said.**_

"_**OK let's step out so Bella can get dressed." Felix said who had a huge grin on his face.**_

"_**Fine, you have two minutes. We'll be right outside the door. Say your goodbyes. You are never seeing each other again!!" Charlie bellowed.**_

_**They walked out of the room. **_

"_**Come on. Let's go out the window." Dean thought.**_

"_**NO…" His face filled in pain asked why.**_

"_**Because…….If I'm around you…I could kill you….."**_

"_**So you were going to sleep with me then leave!!!"**_

"_**Well, when you say it like that….Dean we will see each other again… a few weeks just let him cool off…No one could keep us apart.."**_

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

"**NO ONE COULD KEEP US APART HUH?" Dean said laughing. "Well I guess a lot changed in two months."**

"**Dean…."**

"**No don't worry about it. We're here now together and that's what matters."**

"**OK"**

"**You never answered my question…about your issues…" he smiled**

"**Actually I not bad , I've been good since what happened my records been clean." **

"**So you're eating what…dogs..cats.."**

"**Shut up."**

"**No, seriously how are you doing."**

"**Well it' not like Alistair and them where it's every other week, I've only done it once. Alistair took before I started school. Just a couple of deer. That was less than two months ago."**

"**Well we're here. You go in first then I'll be right after you."**

**I walked into the bar saw a bunch of guys standing around the pool table then proceeded to the bartender handed him a hundred dollar bill and asked him to serve me apple juice.**

"**Sure thing." He took it without hesitation.**

"**Keep your mouth shut same thing next weekend."**

"**Deal" He walked away to fill a bottle with juice.**

**I casually walked over to the pool table with my drink in my hand, and waited for them to make a mistake. One of the guys was tall about 6'2 in his late twenties, not too muscular, unshaven, messy dirt blonde hair. The other was brown hair shaven about four inches shorter. Neither were handsome, but they thought they were.**

**What I waited for finally happened they noticed me and missed the pocket. I laughed.**

"**What so funny?" The short one asked.**

"**Nothing, just even I could make that one."**

"**Really, fifty says you can't"**

"**fine" I got off the stool walked over and took the cue from him lined up and missed. **

"**CRAP!" I took out the pink fifty bill and handed it too him.**

"**How about we double it." And I took another drink of the apple juice. They both looked at each other and said, **

"**DEAL" I took out a hundred dollar bill put it on the table and so did they. **

**I lined up and hit it. Took the money was about to walk away when they said**

"** lucky shot, let's play a game"**

"**Fine, but let's make it interesting."**

"**Good, how much hot stuff?"**

"**How much do you guys have?"**

**Looking through their wallets pulled out $800. **_**score!**_

"**$800"**

**I pulled out the same we put it on the table. And we started to play.**

**Dean showed up his job was to make bets in the crowd. **

**When we finished up the game we walked out with $1800. I was glad we were done by 8:00 p.m.**

"**Home then?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**So where are you guys going on your date?"**

"**I don't know"**

"**Well I hope you have fun…see you around Bella"**

"**Bye Dean"**

**He dropped me off two blocks away in case my dad was home.**

"**Hey, dad "**

"**Hey Bella."**

"**I going to bed good night"**

"**Good night Bells"**

**When I got up to my room it was stuffy so I opened the window. **_**wow that was weird last time I had to get a crowbar.**_

**I felt happy to be around Dean again. Not really the same as Edward though I was trying to figure out the differences between them. I needed Dean but now I also needed Edward. Confused and not wanting to think too much about it, I shut the window and took some cough syrup, because the thoughts my confused head would keep me up at night.**

* * *

What do you think? please review for my own selfish needs. the meadow is next and meeting the Cullens.


	10. Truth

_**I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer and Eric Kripke do, but someday I will own George Clooney and Brad Pitt.**_

_**Author's note: the timeline if you didn't guess is two months after her birthday. So around mid November, still in her junior year, she just turned 16. Dean will be 18 in his senior year and Sam will be 15 in his sophomore year. Sorry I didn't clarify that earlier. **_

**Chapter 10**

**I woke up the next morning not really feeling completely rested, but at least not exhausted.**

**I got took a shower and got dressed. Sat at the table and ate some cereal. When I got up to put my bowl in the sink I heard a knock at the door. **

**I could hear my heart accelerate when I knew it was Edward. When I opened the door, there he stood like the statue David, flawless only with cloths on, but still utter perfection.**

_**Breathe Bella, remember breathe I thought to myself.**_

"**Hi, are you ready?" His beautiful voice rang out. **_**All my life.**_

"**So where are we going?" I asked, hopping into the driver's side on my beautifully aging truck.**

_**They drive blah blah blah**_

_**He insults her truck**_

_**They drive to the meadow.**_

**While we were walking to the meadow he did the usual questions about everything from teachers to pets. At least he never got irritated by the pace I was going. I know how vampires get about human speed.**

_**Once Charles and Raneta took me for a hike when I was about five just to get out of the house. They were patient with me, but I kept tripping and falling I didn't want to be carried I kept insisting that I could walk by myself.**_

"_**NO, I can walk I'm not a baby!"**_

"_**Oh, Bella would stop being difficult you scraped your knee, we'll be home in a few minutes."**_

"_**No, I want to walk!"**_

"_**Fine, if you trip a more time I'm carrying you!"**_

"_**Fine I won't trip!"**_

"_**Bella, you say that like it's possible"**_

"_**yah huh," I mean if they would have put my regular tennis shoes on I would've been better, but they put brand new hiking shoes which were hard to break in. I did make it back without tripping once. I was so happy.**_

"**What are you thinking about?" He stopped to look at me. **

"**Um…I was just remembering this one time I went hiking with my aunt and uncle when I was five."**

"**Who are they? I thought your dad was an only child."**

"**He is, they're…like my adopted family."**

"**Where are they?"**

"**They're on a trip."**

"**Where?"**

"**Italy." He stopped and looked at me, "What are they doing in Italy?" **_**Crap! I wonder if he's putting it together. I should just tell him. Get it over with so he can go screaming for the hills.**_

"**Um… visiting some friends." Trying to sound convincing. **

"**How long have they been there?" **

"**Um…..the day before I started school." I was kinda getting tired we were walking for like seven hours already.**

"**Are we there yet?" **

"**Yes…..wait here…." Then he took off shirt, then he walked into the sun. There he stood a million diamonds all over his body. His chest perfect, completely chiseled, his arms and face amazing. **_**Great now I have to tell him….I hope you enjoyed yourself Bella.**_

"**I'm a monster aren't I" He looked disgusted by himself.**

"**NO , why would you say that?" I was confused.**

"**The look on your face." **_**Oohhh.**_

"**It's not that…….it's just I remembered my part of the deal that's all." I looked down.**

"**So you're not afraid of me then?"**

"**No….."**

**Just then when I said that he got closer before I finished saying no. He was so close he could have been kissing me,but instead I heard this snarling coming from him. His teeth were barred then he was gone.**

**I heard him laughing this creepy low tone that you only hear in the movies. He was moving so fast in the forest that it was **_**almost **_**hard to keep track of him. He was definitely faster than anyone in my family.**

**My first reaction would be to catch him but not knowing how that would turn out I just waited till he was done.**

"**To tell you the truth the laugh does scare me."**

"**Good." He stopped and walked back into the meadow. As usual with vampires never out of breath.**

"**So are you going to tell me now?" **

**I looked at him and sat down and crossed my legs. It was going to be a long story. He sat down next to me.**

"**Well where should I start?" I was looking down to afraid to tell because it would be the last time I would see him.**

"**Take your time."**

"**Well, my aunt and uncle they're……..vampires….all of them."**

"**ALL?"**

"**It's not just them there's they're names are Alistair, Camilla, Felix, Sandra, Ranatta, and Charles. They've been with my parents since I was two."**

"**OH….why are they with you?"**

"**They found me…in the woods that vampire that killed my mom was closing in on me….Alistair chased her off, and they've been around ever since."**

"**So she's still out there?"**

"**Yes, still mad that I got away."**

"**My blood does more to you, doesn't it?"**

"**Yes, it's like you're a drug. You could tell?"**

"**Yeah, my uncle Ali said that I would that affect on some people."**

"**People?" He raised his eyebrows "You see me as a person?" He seemed happy a small smile spread off the side of his mouth.**

"**Well,…..yeah I knowing the difference between right and wrong makes you human. You don't think you are?"**

"**No, I'm a monster." He got up and turned. **_**Great I found a vampire like Louie. I was hoping that wasn't possible.**_

"**You're not a monster. You have cravings." I got up to try to touch him. "I mean you haven't tried to kill me yet, that's a good start."**

"**I don't want to hurt you." He turned to look at me.**

"**Did you ever think that I don't want to hurt you either?"**

"**Why would you hurt me?" **

"**If I had to leave."**

"**Where? Why?"**

_**I do not want to talk about this yet. **_**"To protect **_**you.**_**"**

**Just then he smiled, not a crooked one a real big one. He leaned in closer to me.**

**They talk about bad they need each other blah blah blah**

……**.."You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." He declared.**

"**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb….." he murmured . I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.**

"**What a stupid lamb." I sighed.**

"**What a sick, masochistic lion."**

**He listens to her heart blah blah blah**

**They kiss blah blah blah**

"**Would you like to meet my family?"**

"**Now?" I asked.**

"**Yes, they've been waiting to meet you all week."**

"**Ok."**

**We got back to the truck and I let him drive because I really didn't know where to go.**

**They drive up to the house blah blah blah**

"**Nervous?" He smiled at me helping me out of the truck.**

"**Yes."**

"**And only because you think that they won't like you."**

"**Yes."**

"**They'll love you."**

"**Ready?"**

"**Yes."**

**He opened the door and there they were. **

"**Everyone this is Bella…"**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short. One more by tuesday or monday.  
**


	11. Meeting

_**I don't own twilight or supernatural Stephanie Meyer and Eric Kripke do, but someday I will own George Clooney and Brad Pitt, never mind just Brad Pitt.**_

_**Previously on Chapter 10…..**_

**He opened the door and there they were. **

"**Everyone this is Bella…"**

_**Chapter 11**_

**Everyone is beautiful blah blah blah**

**Edward plays the piano blah blah blah**

**He shows her the house blah blah blah**

**He shows her his room blah blah blah**

**He has her pinned down blah blah blah**

**He takes her home blah blah blah**

**We got back to my house. When we were pulling in he asked,**

"**When are you going to introduce me to your dad?"**

"**Ummm…you really want to meet him don't you? Why?" I looked at him like he was a crazy person.**

"**Because, I'm tired of people not knowing."**

"**What do you mean people? I thought that we had to be careful? Is it about Mike knowing or someone else?"**

"**I want everyone to know." He muttered something under breath.**

"**If you want to ask something just ask. Don't mumble!"**

**He smiled, "Fine, I want Dean to know."**

"**Dean does know…there's nothing between Dean and I."**

"_**Really?"**_** Then when he leaned in I realized that he probably followed us last night. **_**Crap!**_

"**You followed me?" I was trying to act like it was his fault. That never works.**

"**Yes, Alice said that she couldn't see you anymore, I got worried and I followed you two to Port Angeles. Why were you guys playing pool?"**

"**I needed extra money. Dean was just helping me."**

"**If you need money I could give you some-" **

"**NO!"**

"**Why?" Looking at me like I turned down a winning lottery ticket.**

"**I like to earn my money."**

"**By hustling..."**

**I sighed knowing that I would never win this argument.**

"**Okay, mister high and mighty don't you guys hustle too? I mean you have Alice and knowing the outcome of the stock market I'd say that was hustling."**

"**But, we're not in bars playing the market."**

"**Hmmm….how about next time if it makes you feel better you can come too."**

"**How about you don't go anymore?" He was smiling he knew that was my weakness. **

"**How about we talk about this later, I have enough that I won't need any for a while." **

"**Deal." Then we were pulling into my house. I was nervous because I wasn't sure how Charlie would react.**

"**Relax, you know you could do worse." At that point I let out a laugh.**

"**You're right I could have some creepy guy sneaking into my room at night to watch me sleep." I smiled looking at the corner of my eye.**

"**You knew?"**

"**Yeah, when I opened my window it opened really easy like it was oiled. I don't mind it helps me sleep. I understand it doesn't totally freak me out because everyone will watch me sleep mainly because apparently I talk. I don't say anything too bad do I?I hope you're ready, I'm not sure how's he's going to be about this?"**

"**No, you talk about your mom. And you say my name." He got out opened the door for me. Clearly he saw the horror on my face. "Don't worry if I could dream it would be about you." He moved closer to me barely touched my lips when I fainted. "What am I going to do with you?"**

"**Wait, Alice didn't see him shot at you right?"**

"**No" he chuckled "it will be fine" That walk up to the house was a long walk. I kept thinking of what he'd say. I know he blames himself for everything, like he had control or something. He didn't make that choice my mom did. **

**I opened the door I tried to stop and turn around and run but the damn vampire boyfriend caught me on the small of my back ,**

"**Don't run I'll catch you and drag you back!"**

"**Fine" I opened the door stepped in and still hoping he wasn't home,**

"**Dad I'm home"**

"**Great, how was your day?" I could hear him walking towards us. **

"**Dad, this is Edward….my boyfriend…"**

"**Oh, wow Bells do think you could have told me, before you brought him over?"**

"**Well, Edward wanted to meet you."**

"**Oh, sorry Edward…um" just then Charlie was looking at him then he realized what Edward was then it hit him.**

"**Bella are you sure?" **

"**Yes, dad I'm fine don't worry" I knew he'd worry.**

"**Bella can I have a word with you alone?" he was rubbing his chin.**

"**Sure, excuse us Edward."**

"**Oh, sure take your time."**

**I followed my dad into the dining room. He was running his hand through his hair and pacing.**

_**Great this is going to a fun conversation.**_

"**Ok, you what he is right?"**

"**Yes, dad I knew the first time I saw them."**

"**THEM?"**

"**Oh, yeah there's more."**

"**How many?"**

"**About six more"**

"**And you didn't mention this because…"**

"**I forgot"**

"**Bella, just be careful okay?"**

"**I will, should we try this again?"**

"**yeah"**

"**good,….Edward"**

**Just then he walked into the dining room with his hand out to shake Charlie's hand.**

"**Chief Swan…"**

"**Edward"**

"**I wanted to formally introduce myself."**

"**Yeah, well thank you for that."**

"**Okay, well dad we were going to catch a movie."**

"**Okay, well have fun-not too much fun though."**

**I was trying my hardest to get out the door to get away from any further humiliation that my father would put me through. When we were at the Volvo he asked,**

"**Now was that **_**so **_**bad?"**

"**No, you're right it could have been worse." **_**Yeah, like he could've brought up Dean.**_

**The next two days were great Alice had insisted that we double date go out to eat then a movie. I know weird. It was actually pretty fun, even being the only one that ate, and the feeling like the fat girl at a thin girl party the food wasn't as bad as I thought.**

**Edward hadn't told Alice really anything about me so she asked everything about me just as Edward had done. Jasper was pretty quiet during the dinner, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.**

**She made me laugh when I excused myself to use restroom she was almost jumping up and down in her seat saying how much she wanted to go too. **

"**Bella I've been all night waiting for you to go to the bathroom."**

"**What?"**

"**You know girl time"**

"**Oh, ok Alice you definitely one of a kind."**

**After we as "we" I mean when I finished eating dinner we went to the movies. Edward drove me home. He asked **

"**So how was tonight?"**

"**It was great!"**

"**Really?" he looked a little confused.**

"**Why, did you think I was going to freak out or something?"**

"**Well, yeah I know Alice came on a little strong."**

"**No, Alice was great. I wasn't sure about Jasper though."**

"**Actually Jasper was having just as much fun as you and Alice were."**

"**Really?"**

**When we got my house of course Charlie was at the door waiting which was weird.**

"**I wonder what's going on?"**

"**Something about your grandmother calling?"**

**I let out a sigh. I wondered how long it would take before she called.**

"**Well, I'll see you up stairs."**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing" He leaned in to me to kiss me on the cheek, I knew with Charlie looking he wouldn't do more. I still tried and failed something on the lips. Even with the peck on the cheek it radiated through my whole body.**

**I got off the car walking to see what my grandma called about. **

"**What's going on dad?"**

"**You're grandma called"**

"**And?"**

"**She wants us over for thanksgiving"**

"**Really?"**

"**Well, I think just you are going because I might have to work"**

"**So you're going to bail on me? Fine I'm going to bed?" **

**When I was getting ready for bed Edward's phone rang.**

"**Alice?"**

"**I'll ask her."**

"**bye"**

"**What was that about?" I asked**

"**Alice said that there's a storm coming in and if you wanted to join us for some baseball?"**

"**Yeah, sure."**

**He held me and hummed my lullaby to me and I drifted off to sleep. Mainly to dreams that my future was different that I would get to keep him. Sometimes that I might even live. Just dreams though….or what if I could actually do this…make it happen…he's worth it they all are…I'll have to tell him the truth tomorrow. **

**

* * *

**

Thank you to all like ten of you reading this. it took a long time to figure it out. the next chapter will be both covens meeting...finally i know.

thank you to all those who reviewed...bellaedwad78 , ., and launya, and notsoslightlycrazy,


	12. Blood

_**Previously on Chapter 11,**_

He held me and hummed my lullaby to me and I drifted off to sleep. Mainly to dreams that my future was different that I would get to keep him. Sometimes that I might even live. Just dreams though….or what if I could actually do this…make it happen…he's worth it they all are…I'll have to tell him the truth tomorrow.

**Chapter 12**

**I woke up this morning I wasn't shivering as much as I usually am. It seems like I'm getting use to how cold he is. Half way through the night I had to take off most of the blankets on me because I got hot. I wondered if today would be the last day I would see him. If after I told him if he would leave not because he was afraid but because I lied. Because he would think I didn't trust him, when I wanted to protect him. I needed him for my own selfish needs.**

"**What's the matter love?"**

"**Nothing, I still can't believe that you're here."**

"**Where else am I going to go?"**

**He was starting to move me so I could wake up. I wouldn't move.**

"**Just a few more minutes…please?"**

"**Ok. Take as long as you want." He leaned down kissed the top of my head I could feel him smell my hair. If this was probably going to be the last morning I wanted to take in everything….the sounds of the birds outside, the almost orange sunrise peaking behind the heavy clouds….the smell the fresh rain although I hate rain every time I smell it I'll remember this morning…my last morning…**

"**Okay I'm ready." I leaned on my elbow to look at him being careful not to breathe because of my morning breath I just had to really look at him still not ready to say good bye to him.**

"**Are you ok?" He looked concerned. It's funny I swear he still really hard to read my mind.**

"**Yeah, I…just can't stop looking at you sometimes."**

"**hmmm…." He leaned I and kissed me good morning.**

**And yet again I nearly fainted. "What am I going to do with you?"**

"**It's not me you, I swear if you did that to Jessica or any other girl she'd react the same way."**

"**Ha, what makes you think I'd ever want to?"**

"**Look at me…I mean…" he put his hand over my mouth **

"**Bella…I waited over a hundred years for you I'm not going to throw that away. Remember, I've never felt like this for anyone." **

"**Fine…so what time is the baseball game going to start?" **

"**We still have a few more hours, you should eat and tell your dad where you'll be at." **

"**Sure, I'll be ready in a few minutes. Is my dad still here?"**

"**Yes, he's downstairs, he's waiting for you to wake up. I'll let you get dressed and eat and I'll pick you up in an hour." He kissed my check and slipped out the window. The window to the forest was a blur.**

**I mustered my courage to go downstairs to see what my dad wanted. He was sitting at the table with breakfast, which was to us cereal and milk.**

"**Hey, dad what's up?" I walked over and poured some cereal and milk in my bowl.**

"**Bells, I'm not sure….if your mom ever had this talk with you…" **_**OH NO NOT THE SEX TALK NOT THE SEX TALK!!!**_

"**About sex…you see after what happened with Dean-"**

"**Dad, OH MY GOD! I get it I know, I just-well, Edwards different and I feel different about this. Dean was about something else entirely. I'm not ready for it and he's well…old fashioned."**

"**I just…..wanted to be sure you know."**

"**Ok" We both sighed that the conversation was over. We both sat for the longest ten minutes of my life before I got up to go get dressed. **

"**What are you doing today?"**

"**Oh, Edward's taking me to play baseball with his family."**

"_**You?**_**Baseball? Are you sure about that? I mean baseball with vampires?"**

"**Yeah, I know dad but I'll be watching."**

"**When is he coming?"**

"**Um… half hour, I'm going to finish getting ready."**

"**Wait….Bella does he know?"**

"**Not…everything…"**

"**Bella?"**

"**I know, I know…dad I'm telling them today. I'm just…."**

"**I know…it's hard…it took your mom a while to tell me about her…."He was watching me he knew I was scared. "Bella it'll be fine. He loves you. He won't run."**

**I looked at him and I knew he was right, but I still couldn't stop thinking that would've he was wrong. **

"**Well, I see his car pulling up the driveway Bells."**

**Edward was walking up to the house. I went to the door to let him in. **

"**Chief Swan."**

"**Edward. Be careful she falls a lot."**

"**I know."**

**When we went outside to the monstrous jeep I couldn't help but wonder how the hell am I going to get up there? He lifted me up, it felt nice to have hands on me. It was hard trying to figure out the harnesses since I knew that they probably weren't always there, that somehow they might have appeared within the last ten hours. As he helped me fasten I felt him linger touching me with out thinking I leaned in and touched his lips to mine, hoping this wouldn't be the last. I wanted to remember everything about him the smell I knew it would be too good to be true. He felt me linger and it started him.**

"**Are you ok?" **

"**Great, I'm just…happy"**

**They drive blah, blah, blah**

**They walk blah, blah, blah**

**They kiss blah, blah, blah**

**They get there blah, blah, blah**

**They play blah, blah, blah**

**Everything was going great I spent most of day watching and wanting to play, but unless I told them I stayed on the sidelines. Another concern that going in me was danger that I put all of them in. my new feeling alerted Jasper who looked at me puzzled. When I looked at him I quickly changed what I was thinking about. He looked even more worried that I was able to snap out of it. I smiled at him.**

**It was then I realized that it was going to be too late to tell them because Alice suddenly froze.**

"**Stop!"**

"**What happened what do you see Alice?" Esme got closer to her.**

"**There's six of them. Everything went blank.."**

**Edward was nervous because he wasn't sure of who they were or anything. Then they came through the mist, all six wait seven….of them?**

"**Bella!" I heard Camilla nearly shriek.**

**They came at the speed that was a blur. Of course Felix and Charles were nearly growling because other vampires were in the vicinity, it was a reaction that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper also had. I couldn't help but run to them I hadn't seen them in so long. The new face startled me. I wasn't sure what to think. Just then both covens face to face. Before I could say anything, he knelt down along with my family and uttered the words that turned my stomach inside out……**

"**My Queen, it's been to long." It was Marcus I wasn't sure why he was here. What happened in Italy to bring Marcus here?**

**And with that I heard seven gasps behind me. I really didn't want to turn around but I knew I had to. I turned slowly to face what I've been hiding for the past weeks, or one of the things. The face I was terrified of was staring at me with so much confusion. **

**I tried to get the words that were stammering in my head to make sense of what just happened.**

"**I…was going…..to explain some things to you about me today. I'm sorry about….not being honest about this sooner…it's just that…." I put my hands on my face I was near tears before Camilla had her arms around me, and Alistair stepped forward.**

"**Perhaps, I should explain. If you would allow us to." He held out his arms to Carlisle. "Carlisle…my friend it's been to long."**

"**Alistair, it has. Yes we would like you to explain. Would you like to follow us back to our home?"**

"**Yes, family let's follow Carlisle to his home and clear this up."**

"**Edward will drive Bella to the house they came in the jeep."**

**Camilla wasn't going to let me go, but Alistair assured her.**

"**Camilla, Bella will be fine." With that she and Rani, and Sandra let go of me. I wasn't sure how to approach Edward or if or how mad he would be. I walked to the car where he met me, holding the door open for me.**

**He shut the door carefully, and in a second he already in the driver's side. He didn't say a word for about one minute and then,**

"**So…queen?"**

"**hmm…There's this old prophecy that I'm the right heir to the vampire world. Alistair and the rest are my guard. They've been with me since I was one. But they're more than that they're my family."**

"**And Marcus?"**

"**I don't know why he's here, but Aro afraid that I'll take the throne and power away from them. which I don't want to."**

"**Well, I guess we're about to find out."**

"**Edward…I swear I was going to tell you tonight actually, and there's more…my mom and our family before were…hunters…"**

"**Hunter's?"**

"**Yeah, of…you know things that go bump in the night, and Dean also from a family of hunters."**

"**I see."**

"**I understand…if you don't want to-"**

"**Bella, I'm fine. I understand why you didn't tell me at first. It was for your safety and your family's."**

"**It wasn't just that."**

"**What?" he was looking at me a small crease on his forehead.**

"**I was afraid to lose you. I realized that I was in love with you and thinking that you walk away and I'd never see you again. It just hurt too much. It was for my own personal and selfish needs, and now…I put your family in danger."**

**The car stopped and he had his arms wrapped around me and looked right into my eyes,**

"**Bella, I'm not leaving you. I love you, more than my own life."**

"**I love you more than my own life." The kiss he gave was soft and gentle it was like he barely touched me, I felt his kisses on my cheeks all going to where my tears were falling. He was wiping them away the best way possible.**

"**Good, now let's go inside and see what else there is."**

**When we got out of the jeep I stopped him and said,**

"**Thank you….for loving me."**

**

* * *

**

i forgot a few people last time....., farmerjoegothfairy,and twightrocks. thanks


	13. Stories

I do not own Twilight S.M does.

* * *

Chapter 13. Stories

We walked inside everyone was waiting for us. My mother's ran over again in a vice grip that could kill me. Than it happened…they smelled me…

"Oh my God, Bella you smell like _him_." Camilla choked out throwing a piece of hair behind me.

"Well, you think that's bad you should smell her room."

Felix let out before Sandra elbowed him.

"_WHAT?" _Camilla and Ranata were looking at Felix livid, and already in the crouched position starting to circle him.

I made the most of the distraction and stood by Alistair.

"WHOA, WHOA HEY, I just said…Look it's Bella's room I'm not the one here…He's the one in there…it's all over her bed…." Just then the snarling in the room was so loud that it was like a bunch of jungle cats were in there. With in seconds the entire room was calm.

"Felix, you and your big mouth." Sandra said rolling her eyes.

"Camilla, Ranata we'll discuss this matter at home and thank you Jasper." Jasper nodded his head.

"Ok, there is much that you need to know besides what Bella is. You very few know the history of how we vampires came to be."

"You know, Alistair?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm actually one of the first that were created."

"So there is a God." Edward asked. He was always thinking that they damned souls. Never able to cross over.

"Well, more a creator. Around the world there are different names. If you don't know by now almost all are true. Like they say there are different ways to the same answer. Most religions are correct at the base, but all are get it wrong. You see, we are damned but not yet…we're in a kinda purgatory here."

"So which side created us?" Emmett asked.

Raising his hand toward the open space Alistair seemed to display a screen of sorts, not like a t.v. but thin and see through more like hologram. Pictures from his memory and others. It was beautiful it always helped me sleep watching it him showing and telling the stories this way.

"Both…after the great war between good and evil, hell found many ways to feast on the creator's favorite creation. One of them were vampires. He found it funny, humans eating humans. The creator's creation destroying itself. So I was sent…to help, but if an angel takes human form they can never come back…it was a choice that I made and would make again. The first vampire that was created was a king named Igamite somewhere in the middle east. Over the years he turned other's and the mistakes he made was turning Aro, Caius, and Marcus. It was back then that Igamite was the first that he is the king. The three not liking that started to turn against him. Something happened…he fell in love with a human…a Spartan Princess…named Pellene he married her he couldn't bear to turn her and wouldn't…she got pregnant…Caius claiming an abomination finally had a reason to kill Igamite and Pellene, that's why I was sent to here to protect the child."

"The baby lived?" Asked Rosalie

"Yes, When Igamite discovered Pellene was carrying the baby he went to the Oracales for guidance. They told.** _"The child must live because in her bloodline there will be the one to destroy the evil that plagues your kind. She will be the protector of the innocent. She will not come until after the first male in the bloodline is born and the mother is born from a royal bloodline that can destroy your kind. She will be the true heir with powers that limitless, she will not be changed that blood that is in her will change her by the time she reaches eighteen seasons. Beware who holds her heart will hold the power. The one that holds her heart will not be able to read her."_**

After she gave birth Igamite quickly declared Agape and all descents the true heirs of the throne. It was only hours that Aro and Caius killed Igamite and Pellene. I was able to get the baby out and hidden. She was hunted through the years and all of her descendants have been all female except for one…Charlie. Bella's mother was also derived from a royal bloodline that you all know as well also. Her mother and before her were hunters of the dark, a tradition that was past to Bella a tradition that goes so far back it's the beginning of the tribe."

"Why didn't Aro and Caius just kill her when they found her?" Carlisle asked.

"Because the end of the prophecy is _"Who ever holds her heart holds the power.."_

"That is why Aro won't kill her…._yet_…he's giving her a chance to be his." Marcus said very quietly and carefully.

"So why are _you _here?" Esme said.

"Bella is the only one who could free me. I was the one who got Agape to safety."

"So you guys are her guardians or something." Emmett said looking at Felix obviously sizing him up.

"Yes, but not at first. We weren't her guard we were Aro's if you remember…we left to be with Bella."

Then on Alistair's screen it shifted to Italy when Bella was one. Alistair had persuaded Charlie and Renee to bring Bella to Italy when they did, the only guardians she had was Alistair and Camilla. She met the entire guard all were instantly taken with her, just what Aro and Caius were afraid of. When she was given to Aro she screamed and said no. Caius saw this opportunity to tell him.

"_Brother it is like I said the girl will destroy us. We must kill her before she grown."_

_At that instant four guards surrounded her, all of them_

_snarling and half crouched the four were Raneta, Charles, Felix, and Sandra. All were the strongest of the guard as well as the most feared. _

"_My brother's and sister's we do not wish to harm the child. I to feel a strong bond to the child, but if you wish you can protect her until her time to rule."_

_All of them walked slowly and not turning away to leave the room and the city. Once outside Jane caught Felix.._

"_Why are you leaving for that…kid…why would you leave me? **STAY!!!**If not for Aro. Then stay for me…you love her more than me is that it?"_

"_Jane…she is child she needs our protection…she is the true heir here. This is my choice, why don't you come with me?"_

"_NO!!! How dare you think I would resort myself from guarding Aro to...to changing diapers." She looked at him in disgust._

"_I...suppose this is were we go our separate ways…I will always.." Before he said it she turned and ran away. _

_All seven of them were leaving Camilla carrying Bella in her arms, Bella noticing the companions asked,_

"_Are you coming with us?"_

"_Yes, my dear we will follow you anywhere." Sandra said touching her cheek._

"_Really?" She put her arms to Sandra wanting her to carry her Sandra didn't hesitate to grab her, she hugged her so lightly and smelled her. Bella smelled her too. _

"_Pretty, like candy." Bella smiled and touched her cheeks._

"_What kind of candy, my dear?"_

"_Um…like a wed lollipop"_

"_Well, you smell like flowers."_

"_What kind?"_

"_Like Freesia's"_

"_That's what Cammy said, Ali are we going home now?"_

"_Yes, we will stop and get your mom and dad."_

"_Ok, I'm tired." Bella fell asleep in Sandra's arms. For the first time in her existence she felt hope and true happiness, how could a small child give that her._

"_Alistair?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I'll follow her anywhere. My life is now hers."_

"_Mine as well." Felix said moving closer to Sandra their smile towards each showed that they found something each other that they could agree on._

"_Ours as well." Both Ranata and Charles spoke at the same time._

The screen faded away…

"We all have been with her since." Watching Bella she had moved towards outside of the house talking to Ranata and Charles about school with great detail, both listening intensely.

"Which path she chooses we will follow- to what ever end." Felix said. He already knew the fate that would she would choose.

"So you think that she won't live past a couple of years?"

It was then everyone turned to Edward.

"Tell me can you hear her thoughts?"

"no."

"Because Aro thinks it is him that will have her heart?" Marcus stated.

"Yes, being there has only been him that existed that can do what he does…until I heard of the coven that you my friend Carlisle had…one a mind reader…I had to see if it was true…if it…would work…please forgive me…I had to try." Alistair said.

"It worked all right." Emmett blurted out.

"What happens now?" Esme said looking at Bella ,everyone could hear her soft laughing from outside.

"Bella's strength has intensified since coming here. I know it is because of Edward." Alistair said staring at Edward.

Bella walked in looking only at Edward a smile only for him.

"She has hope now, a more yearning to live than ever before." He nodded towards her.

"HOPE, you think hope will save her. From Aro? Who tries to kill her every time?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Aro, isn'the only one that wants to kill her." Alistair said looking at Jasper. "You've heard this story before haven't you?"

"Yes…at the time I didn't think it was true. I didn't know the whole story, only the part at there would be a girl with limitless powers."

"Maria had you search for her?"

"Yes, but she didn't exist yet. I didn't believe in it, even when she entered our lives I didn't make the connection. I left Maria years ago."

"I know" Alistair said. "Some think her power can be harnessed and used." he continued.

"Can it." Emmett asked

"Only by her will. And that of who she loves." Alistair looked at Edward.

"So you think she's fighting a losing battle? That she'll die in the end?" Jasper asked

"At first I wasn't sure what to think, all I knew was that I was sent here to help her."

"So she'll fight? To even death?" Jasper said shocked

"Yes, she knew this was her fate then, and she knows it now." Felix said.

"I do not think that she will fail, her heart will be in the fight now."

"Are you guys done talking yet?" Bella asked walking in from outside.

"Besides losing their power, why are they afraid of her? What will happen if she took the throne?" Rosalie asked

"She will be able to kill vampires as easily as we can kill humans. It sort of balances everything out."

"But she can't yet?" Edward said

"Yes, she kill us now if she wanted but not very easily"

"What do mean?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, you never…they think that you are very fragile. Why don't you show them your ability?..... Felix." Alistair said

"Alright! Vengeance for my car." He got up eagerly.

Just then when Felix was feeling the venom in his mouth. Edward acting on pure instinct hissed.

"Edward, she'll be fine."

Felix lunged at her nearly grabbed her. She seemed to move as fast as they do. She laughed which angered Felix. He snapped she moved to his right, she jumped landed on a vice on the coffee table pushed off of it, but it didn't even seem to move. Then she in turn lunged at Felix threw him against the wall with his arm inter locked behind him.

"I WIN!"

Before she knew it Charles and Marcus had circled her and both lunged at the same time, and before anyone knew what happened they were thrown backward like they ran into a wall.

"Whoa, what just happened, was that…BELLA?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes"

"Hmmm…I kinda tired right now." Bella sighed and nearly fell over. Edward rushed to her as well as Camilla who hissed at him then she reached for Edward. Sandra left to get her something to eat.

He sat her on the couch next to Alice. Sandra handed her the milk and she drank.

"How can she so that? If Aro can read your minds…how or does he know of your plans." Alice said she was silent most of the night, still shocked of why she wasn't able to really see her and why she was able to sometimes.

"You Bella here is a shield…a very powerful one it took her years to get a grip on it and she's still learning…she's able to block some of our memories so Aro can't see them."

"But I can read still read yours though."

"I know because your gift is stronger than Aro's" Just then Bella was sleep and already murmuring in her sleep. It seemed that the whole room went still no one was breathing. She was starting to talk and everyone leaned in to listen.

"hmmm…baseball...homerun…I miss you what took so long…Carlisle…caring…unselfish….Esme...wonderful…like mom and Camilla…Alice…the best…Jasper…tortured…suffering...better with Alice…Emmett…strong like Felix…bear…Rosalie…fierce…protective…Edward….hmm.._**mine**_…."

It was then Esme sighed. Alice smiled and everyone was just watching and listening to her.

"A _**wonderment**_ isn't she." Alistair said

"I see why your always watching her sleep. It's interesting. Does she say our names a lot?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, since she met everyone." Edward smiled staring at her not looking away.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and hugged her. She knew she would never be able to let her go, that she also would follow her anywhere. Edward also read it in all of his families thoughts. Everyone was ready to share her fate.

"_Edward, why didn't you tell me that she felt that why?" Rosalie was feeling guilty about the way she treated her._

"_Bella knew and understood the reasons of the why you felt that way, you were protecting us and she would feel the same way. She could never hate you." Edward thought back to her._

"Alistair I think we should take her home. She's tired." Camilla walked over to Alice and tried to pull her out of her arms. When Bella moaned out,

"Noo…Alice." She gripped on to her not wanting to leave her.

"I'll come with you." Alice got up and carried her out the door. Jasper and Edward followed her out. On the way back to Bella's house Alice had a vision.

"_Umm…Edward I think it best that you not go to Bella's room tonight, when they go in her room they smell you and there might be fight. I suggest that you let them cool off till tomorrow." Sighing he agreed. Waited outside for Alice and Jasper and followed them back._

"_Gesh, Edward ,calm down she has a house full of vampires in there all in her room, believe they won't let anything happen to her, I've never come across that kind of love before, they all feel the way you do, you know with out the lust."_

"_I just haven't been away from her at night for a long time, I don't really know what to do until morning now." Edward said._

"_See I told you that we all would end up loving her." Alice said._

"_Yeah, but we might lose her." _

"_Edward, don't think like that. We will all do what we can."_

"_Alice, can you try to see her in the next couple of years?"_

" _Ok, hold on." She stopped and tried. "Everything is blurry, still I really don't know anything yet. Something is blocking me."_

"_But you see something though right?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Now all we need to know what is that blocking you."_

When they got back to the house everyone was inside and in the living room waiting for them.

"What else did she say?" Esme was so excited. She already saw Bella as her daughter now as well as Carlisle. Even Rose and Emmett were waiting too.

"She just was saying the same things over again, she's happy that she met us." Alice was excited with Esme both were even Jasper was happy.

After the Cullen's left Camilla held Bella and rocked her gently. Everyone came around the bed. Even Charlie came in the room happy that they were back. Everyone was taking turns holding her.

Marcus kept his distance her scent was intoxicating to him. His thoughts were with Didyme what she sacrificed her life for and how he was going to make it right. Even it comes down to his life as well. The news that they would deliver to her will not only be difficult on her and on her new love as well.

* * *

Well...i hope it wasn't to much of a dissappointment....i hope it was worth the wait....


	14. The whole Truth

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT , SM DOES.

**Chapter 14**

The next morning when I woke up of course they were all around me, I had a feeling that we didn't finish the whole conversation about Edward in my bedroom let alone on my bed thing so I was prepared to reap the wrath.

"Hey, good morning sweetheart how are you feeling?" Sandra asked. She was practically throwing my cloths at me "hurry and get dressed." she grabbed me and whispered in my ear.

I did as she said. She put me on her arms and jumped out the window. I was almost to Edward's car when I heard,

"**Isabella Marie Swan get back in here!**" I stopped mid stride.

"I'm sorry, I tried." Sandra whispered.

"I'll be a few minutes…I hope." He chuckled

"Don't worry she's not too mad, she cooled off last night while you were asleep."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Forever" He flashed a grin at me that sped my heart rate.

I walked inside waiting for my fate, luckily Charlie was gone for work, for this possible screaming match, because if he was I'd probably be chained to the house as we speak.

I could the how cold the room was when I walked in the door through to the kitchen where I could see Camilla, Alistair, Felix with a huge grin on his face, Sandra looking guilty because she tried to warn me, and Ranetta and Charles.

I knew that this wasn't going to go well, I mean I don't blame them but I hope it's not the whole Mexico thing again.

"Bella…" Camilla started. "We need to discuss the rules for Edward being in your room."

"Look I'm sorry, I know that it's not an allowable thing, but nothing happens." _Believe me I've tried._ " but nothing is going to happen. Edward's…"

"Old fashioned, I know Carslisle told us. We're not worried about him…"

"Me?" I couldn't believe it. They're worried about me. Forget that a vampire's in my bedroom with me at night, apparently I'm the one that's going to take advantage of him.

"Bella, it's just that your hormones are bouncing off the walls and you're still young. The influence that you could hold over him is high." Camilla said.

"Yeah, you're a teenager and are ruled by your hormones." Felix smirked.

"Ok is that all?"

"No, how are you doing?" Alistair stood up and walked around the table and leaned in my ear to whisper.

"Fine."

"NO, I mean are you _thirsty?"_

"Oh, no I feel fine. You haven't told him yet?"

"No, it was late last night. I'll tell them tonight."

"Ok, you know that it will be fine, you know?"

"Yeah"

I walked out of the house scared again, but this time it was about what he would think. Would it be the same as Dean once thought? The same disgust and fear that paralyzed him into having second thoughts, not that I blame him because if he didn't I wouldn't have met Edward.

The rest of the day pasted same as usual everyone staring as I sat at the Cullen table, and not if anyone noticing that I was the only eating. Alice went blank and cheerfully added that there was another storm and if we wanted another round of baseball. This time it would be more fun because Alistair's coven would join us.

I called home and they all agreed to meet us at the field. Most of the day pasted pretty well until it hit…my scratchy throat…great now it has to come at least school almost out. It was a matter of time. We were on our way to the field when Jasper felt my hunger in the car.

"Um…there's something that I need to tell you guys…you remember that whole thing about my being part vampire?"

"Yeah," Emmett said "that part was kinda hard to forget."

"Well, there are times when I'm …thirsty."

* * *

Sorry it's short i'll make the other one longer. i'm not really sure if anyone likes where it's going but you do...review..


	15. Dean and Bella

**i do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I do not own Supernatural -Eric Kripke does. i'm just sadly obsessed with both.**

**The _bold italic is the thoughts between who ever is talking. _i wasn't very specific when it coming to the povs it goes between Bella and Author. sorry all i did so make it more specific, thank you notsoslightycrazy i didn't realize about the povs until now. i hope it makes more sense. i didn't want Bella to kill james or victoria yet. i still want edward too., plus she's still not as strong as them yet. i know i know i brought the wolves in early. but it's my fan fic and there's a reason behind everything. any questions just ask :)  
**

Chapter 15

Bella pov

"Well there are times when I'm thirsty…."

"Whoa…_**dude**_I _**sooo**_ did not see that coming." Emmett blurted out. Everyone had just stopped walking and was staring at me.

"Are you thirsty right _**now**_?" Rosalie asked. She actually looked at me and talked to me. I was so shocked that it took me a few seconds to answer her.

"Umm…yes."

"_**Hold on!**_ Wait , like human or animal?" Emmett was moving his huge arms around just still completely taken with the news.

"When's the last time you hunted and what did you hunt." Jasper was very serious.

"Um…two months ago. ..more or I think it was before I started school. I don't have to drink as much as you do…but this is the second time that I felt like this. It was some deer and a mountain lion last time."

"The time before that?" Alice said.

"Umm….." My face was flush I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Bella?" Edward finally talked.

"It was a human…well three…." There was nothing but gasps, Alice and Rosalie covering their mouths.

"Well, at the time I didn't know what was going on. It happened so fast I had no control. It happened in Mexico when Dean and I were hunting and we left this bar three guys followed us out two of them had him on the ground and were beating him so hard that neither of us was gong to make it. …I remember the burning in my throat was so intense…afterwards Dean wasn't conscience I was scared. I snapped out of it so fast. Alistair wasn't sure if it hunger or anger that triggered it. I mean I felt the burning before but I never new what it was…I always…ignored it. That was the only time… before they left Ali took me out they weren't sure how long that they would be gone…so he kinda showed me, but I'm not as fast. I'm still human."

"Yeah a human that has a thing for raw meat and blood." Emmett said laughing "so if you're hungry do want _**me**_ to hunt for you? Because I'm the best."

"Ummm…thanks but it's ok."

"Bella if you're thirsty _**I **_could get you something." Edward said.

I sighed knowing he would, but _**way **_to weird.

"I'm fine for know. I feel weird that's all, Alistair took me last time, he said he wanted to be there again. Are they almost here?"

"Yeah, in less than a minute."

"You really want to go with me don't you?"

"Actually they all do."

"Well, if it's a big deal, do you smell anything near? You'll have to bear with me I'm not as fast as you. I might need help. But maybe later after the game."

Everyone nodded the one that really excited was Emmett. It was like, well just weird. Alistair and everyone showed up along with Carsile and Esme who was just so happy to see me that the hug lasted forever. I really don't know why.

"Well then are we ready to play?" Carlisle was very cheerful, I wonder if he saved anyone today.

They still wouldn't let me play, but it was just as fun to watch. Felix was able to out hit Rosalie. And Charles was as smart a player as Edward, bunting in all. It wasn't until I heard a screaming in my head that I realized that it was Dean. Then they appeared…Three of them…

"James."

"_**Dean, where are you?"**_

"_**BELL, I'M NOT SURE, DON'T IT'S A TRAP."**_

"_**I know but think smell…are in the woods near me?"**_

"_**Yeah, I think I hear a storm near."**_

"Edward, can you see where he has Dean? Is there anyone with him?"

"two miles east, no one is with him. I don't think they expected this many of us."

They were coming close James, Victoria and Laurant. All beautiful in their own way. The red eyes hypnotic in a way that made me stop breathing. Edward sensing this held me close.

"_**BELLA**_, Maria sends her regards." It was then I was seeing red the anger inside me was raging, the fear of losing Dean the anger that could put my family in danger again, the fact they already got my mom.

It was then five more what looked like newborns emerged out of the tree line.

"You're still outnumbered James." Felix smirked.

"Well we only come for Bella."

"You remember me right Bella? I was the one watching Maria rip your mom to shreds-"

At that time I didn't think I reacted I shook Edward off and lunged as fast as I could at James. I used my shield to keep them in and out. I could hear Edward and Felix screaming to let them out. They are going to real mad.

"You really think you can fight me?" James was laughing so hard. Before he stopped I lunged at him so fast I had him against a tree.

"YOU WERE SAYING?" The fear in eyes where there if not the first time ever. Victoria hissed behind me ready to pounce.

"HOW IS SHE DOING THIS?" Edward said to Alistair.

"I'M NOT SURE, BUT SHE'S DEFINITILY STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT. DO YOU HEAR THAT?"

Just then I was aware of the surroundings and I could hear the heartbeats so loud and fast and the smell….out of now where five wolves jumped over the shield.

"Jacob?"

"What is this?" James hissed. "Run." With the wolves I lost concentration the shield went down and so did my hold of James. Edward and Felix were at my side with a split second. Jacob and Emmett with Jasper were at running at James but he got away. The newborns weren't so lucky.

All five were being shredded apart by the other wolves. I was afraid that the wolves were going to get my family confused it was over so fast that it didn't matter.

"EDWARD I NEED YOU TO FIND WHERE DEAN IS AT! I'M FINE!"

Edward, Jasper and Emmett both followed Edward into the woods I stood hoping watching the flames that he was okay.

"Bella?" Jacob had emerged from the forest half naked.

"Jacob? Wow that was so unexpected when did you start?"

"a few days ago. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Edward went to get Dean."

"Good, well I came back because I had to remind you to come over for Thanksgiving…grandma's orders."

"Yeah, dad gave me the message I'll be over."

He leaned in to hug me. "I'm glad you're safe, I hope Dean's Okay. I'll tell you more on Thursday."

"Bye."

"Bella, I think it's better if we get back to the house, Edward's is on their way back, and they have Dean with them." Carlisle said.

I was getting weak again like last time, I needed to feed. Just then Alistair grabbed me and we were flying through the woods at such a fast pace then we stopped.

"Wait here." Within thirty seconds he was back with a mountain lion holding it down for me so it wouldn't attack me, I drained it without thinking. The blood felt good, I didn't feel tired and the burning went away.

"Come, I'm glad you told them this would have been an awful surprise." Alistair grinned at me.

We got the house still waiting for the others to return. I kept thinking why couldn't hear Dean what was going on? Was he alive? Was he conscience? How hurt was he?

"Bella,thirty seconds." Alice chirped up.

"Alice, will he be ok?"

"Bella, I'm not sure yet?"

They came through the door Edward carrying Dean in his arms. Carlisle rushed to his side also. Dean was completely cut up bruised it looked like there was a few broken ribs as well.

"Dean?"

"Edward, take him upstairs to your room. I'll get my bag."

"_Dean, what happened are you ok? DEAN! DEAN! WAKE UP"_

I ran upstairs after him. Not sure what see or hear. Edward set him on his couch, there was blood all over but he was mainly bruised up. I ran to his side reached for his hand, and still nothing. Carlisle started to mutter to himself.

"His heart rate is low, he's lost a large amount of blood, Edward can you get a pint of blood from the other fridge. I'll need to start an ivy."

I went through his pockets and looked for his phone, I dialed John and Sammy.

"John, it's Bella-"

"Have you seen Dean."

"Yeah, he's here-look it's a long story but Maria's coven got him and tried to use him as bait-"

"Is he?"

"No, he's banged up pretty bad we're here in Forks Washington Wait I'm not sure about the address here." I threw the phone at Edward.

I waited after Carlisle and Edward to set everything up, but I still wouldn't leave him. Not until I heard something.

"_**Alice do you see anything yet?"**_

"_**Edward, not yet everything is still fuzzy, I lost her in the woods, when she knew Dean was taken, her future is fuzzy with him, it's intertwined."**_

"_**Relax Edward, the feeling for him were strictly love and fear of losing him. She loves you."**_

"_**I know, I'm wondering she wouldn't talk out loud but it seemed like she was talking to me or least trying."**_

"_**Well, it's not the first time she didn't tell something important." Emmett was laughing in his head.**_

_**Author pov  
**_

Everyone was downstairs listening to Bella pacing back and forth stopping every once in awhile stand by the bed. Edward was getting more and more tense because the jealously and not knowing what she was thinking.

"Edward, you are worried by Bella and Dean's connection?" Alistair was standing walking towards him.

"Yes." Very quietly, it sounded like a whisper.

"Who wouldn't be, well the thing you have to understand about them, is that they've been together before they were born." His screen was up again.

"_**Cool I love watching his movies." Emmett dug himself into the couch.**_

"Their mothers were best friends, both growing up to hunt, both families lines from hunters I'm not sure how far back, both met two best friends that were in the Marines together. John at the time knew nothing Renee and Charlie kept the secret from John. Mary wanted out and after what happened to her parents Renee and Charlie agreed to her decision. And they let her go. Her and Dean grew up together they are very close, and I suspect that you want to know how close. Well it happened about a year ago, both were on a hunt together, tracking a werewolf a real one or as you know "children of the moon" it turned on them and bit him, there was to much venom, too much to turn but enough kill him. She was watching him bleed out knowing the venom was pulsing through him ready to stop his heart, when she did the unthinkable…she learned it from her grandmother a very, very powerful medicine woman. She gave Dean a part of her soul. She had to be very careful because if done wrong she could end up giving him all of it." It showed Bella sitting on top of Dean with her hands on his chest whispering something under her breath. Just then she was glowing and it was leaving through her hands and going to his chest. They were both glowing now and Dean took in a deep gasping breath of air like he finally caught some. She fell over sighing. Knowing that he'd be ok. What venom that was there was gone.

"You see, what she did was dangerous because the two souls are tied together one responsible for the other. They will be linked until death. One of the things that came from that night was that they now share each other's mind."

"What?" Edward said now standing pacing and looking up towards his room.

"He can because he has a part of her soul. And she has a part of his. They are literally soul mates with out the…"

"Lust." Jasper helped finish his lost of words.

While they were talking they heard Bella's stomach rumble.

"We should make her eat something." Camilla looked at them worried.

"What does she like to eat?" Esme got up with her and flitted into the kitchen.

"I wonder if we should make her some beef or chicken ravioli? Or chicken alfredo?" Camilla said

"Yes, we have all of that." Esme was so excited to use the kitchen. Sandra, Alice, Ranetta, and even Rosalie followed them into the kitchen, trying to distract themselves.

"_**wow, I didn't think Rose would go in there." Emmett wondered.**_

"_**She still feels guilty, and she was stunned that Bella put us in that shield to protect us. She wants to help." Edward said.**_

"_**Hmm…never thought that Rose would warm up to a human." Emmett chuckled.**_

"_**Me, either. Well she's not completely human." Edward laughed to himself. He wanted to go to her and sooth her worries but he felt that she needed to be alone. That she wanted to be alone.**_

"Now the hard part, getting her to eat." Sandra laughed.

"Edward, why don't you try to get her down here." Alice said now suddenly cheerful. He could see her in her mind now.

Edward walked calmly upstairs now feeling foolish that Bella would have feelings for someone else. He opened the door and saw Bella kneeing next to the couch to Dean holding his hand.

Bella pov

"Bella, you need to eat something…all your mom's made you. Chicken alfredo."

"ok."

"Even Rosalie helped."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, everyone is worried about you they want you eat something."

"_**Edward, tell her Dean will be up in a few hours."**_

"Alice, said that Dean will up and around in a few hours. Now will you come and eat, you're making Esme and Camilla anxious and it's driving Jasper crazy."

"Alright." I tried to get up but stumbled. Of course he was at my side in an instant, holding me up with arm around my waist walking me downstairs to the table.

"Dear" Esme had her arms around me her cold hands touching my face. "I hope you like it. We weren't sure what you were hungry for."

"It smells great." It was a huge spread…along with salad I could see with three different dressings of all home made, with bread, and berry cobbler. Camilla always got carried away when cooking for me. I sat down started to eat, I got use to people watching me eat a long time ago.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry for keeping you in the shield." I knew they waiting for me to say something.

"Thank you, and the next time I'll kill you." Felix said he was now playing a video game with Emmett his new found best friend and arch enemy.

"I'll help you." Alice chirped in, twirling in gracefully so graceful that I wish I could trip her and watch her fall.

"yes, follow the road then take a right." He hung up his phone.

"That was John. They'll be here in a few minutes.

I got up ran to the door to wait them. When I seen them drive up in his huge black truck I ran to him knowing he's be upset.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs. Alice said he'd be up in soon ant time now."

"Sammy, he will be ok." He looked so worried, I knew he looked up to Dean. Everything Dean and did we always made sure that Sammy wasn't around in case he got hurt. John and Sammy went upstairs to check on Dean. I was getting worried because even when he dreams I can hear him, but now….nothing.

I decided to wait downstairs for them . being all the things that happened today I ended up falling asleep in Edward's arms. The next thing I knew Edward was waking me up.

"Bella, Bella, Dean's awake." I opened my eyes and saw Dean wobbling towards me. I jumped up and ran to him.

"_**Bella, I'm fine quit worrying. Just a little sore. Nothing a cold beer can't cure." He smirked trying to calm me down.**_

"_**What happened? How did they get to you? I'm just.." **_

When I ran into his arms she held him for what seemed like forever. Then putting my hands on his face you could tell they were having their own conversation. Completely absorbed in what we were talking about.

"Dean, how are you doing son?" John walked over gave him a one armed hug, the one that was as stressed over Dean was Sammy. Who got up and just looked like a ton of weight had been lifted off of him.

"Cool, dad." Dean flinching because his shoulder was dislocated and in a sling. As they were talking Alistair said,

"Charlie's on his way."

"We better go…" Dean said.

"No, Dean I already called him, it okay we worked things out. He won't shoot you this time."

"What?" Jasper asked. He immediately felt Dean's fear of Charlie.

"Nothing. Don't think of it John." I blurted out.

"Why, what's going on?" He was so confused.

"_Ohh, _right dad this is Edward- Bella's Boyfriend." Dean said I think he was trying hard not to let his dad think about it either.

"_What?_ Ohh, o_kay_." I think he got it.

"Bells you might as well tell them they'll find out anyway." Felix joined in.

"What there's _more?"_ Edward was so annoyed by now that he couldn't read my thoughts, I swear it looked like he was going to explode.

"Okay, look a few months ago, Dean and I were in Mexico hunting and we got drunk and almost got married. It was also the same time that I killed those guys at that bar. We called our parents, and my dad nearly shot Dean., but he missed. It was months ago before we moved here. Actually it was the reason why we moved here. So don't get too mad because if that didn't happen I wouldn't have me you." I tried my best to make it sound as innocent as possible, completely not sure if he saw _when _my dad took the shot at him.

"Okay, what else is there?" Edward didn't look mad at all.

"umm…nothing that I can think of. I'm pretty sure you know everything now." He walked closer to me.

"Good, I don't think I can take anymore surprises." He smiled at me. For a second I wondered what I ever saw in Dean.

"_**Thanks, that didn't hurt at all." Dean Snapped  
**_

"_**I'm sorry it just came out." I thought  
**_

"Hey, was I dreaming or did I hear Jacob?" Dean said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, he's old enough to phase now….CRAP!"

"What?" Edward said

"Tomorrow….it's thanksgiving."

"And?"

"I have to see my grandma."

* * *

It took awhile to get out. i hope you like it. next chapter hint....there will be a fight and it will involve Bella.

* * *


	16. Thanksgiving

I don't own Twilight S.M. does. i don't own Supernatural Eric Kripke does. if i did i would still writing this.

Author's note: I corrected chapter 15 so it should make sense now. and thank you for reviewing...twilight rocks, edwardbellafan78, notsoslightycrazy...AshleyRobinette...MagaoqiaM, and everyone else who didn't. **this will all be bella pov.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Okay, I give in what's wrong with seeing your grandma?" Edward always confused with my strange emotions.

"Well, nothing it's just that she's a little overbearing that's all. Well, more like controlling. That's why her and my mom didn't always see eye to eye. My mom was like a…free spirit." I smiled thinking of her again. We were so different but the same.

_**Flashback….**_

_**I was about six years old, when my mom decided that I should try ballet.**_

"_**Bella, would you just try it." Mom was trying to get me in the ballet tights. Having falling a few times and actually spraining my ankle try to do ballet, I was refusing to go back to practice.**_

"_**Mom, I'm so bad that I hurt myself trying to spin. The teacher actually said she's never seen that before. That's how bad I am." **_

"_**Bella, listen to me, don't ever care what anyone thinks of you. I know you're clumsy but don't think of tit like that. I'm not putting you in ballet to make you graceful, I'm doing it so you'll have more confidence, hopefully to embrace that you can't walk without tripping, and love it. Bella how many times do I have to tell you that you're one of a kind?" It was her that always gave me the guts to do everything. ………………………………………………**_

_**A few months later in Forks……..**_

"_**Mom, I don't to stay."**_

"_**Renee, it would be safer, for you and Bella….and your man" **_

"_**Charlie-he has a name."**_

"_**I know, I know. I would just feel better with you near. I worry you live so far away that it's hard to see you, I mean it was bad enough that I couldn't see here but being that far away it's almost impossible."**_

"_**Mom, that's why I moved. You being able to see part of my movements it was driving me crazy…I like not knowing my future…otherwise…. what's the point?"**_

"_**Billy, and I just we can't protect you guys that's all."**_

"_**Mom I know we went over that. We're fine. I promise I'll call more and we'll visit more."**_

_**Sitting on the chair I was watching them hug and embrace, she loved my mom, but they drove each other crazy. It took years to get over the bad blood between the other families. After my mom left.**_

_**End Flashback…**_

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked touching my cheek.

"The bad blood between all the families, you see my mom was engaged at the time that she met my dad."

"To who?"

"Sam Uley Sr."

"What?" He was actually shocked I never see this.

"Yeah, I mean they were young and all. About eighteen and she went on this hunt, she got a tip about a family that has this vampire coven around a human, she went to investigate and well it turned out to be my dad She fell for him instantly before she knew it was him. She came back..called off the engagement…married my dad a month later. No one from the family except her brother came. Her dad was dead and well my grandma was furious. It took years months before they would talk, not until she was pregnant with me. Billy was Harry were the only ones who would talk to my dad. But it put a lot of strain o my uncle Billy's friendships because they all grew up together."

"So Charlie will have a hard time?" Edward said

"No, he's not going. He tries to stay away from her as much as possible. He knows the heartache that was caused."

"You should be on a soap opera?" Emmett said laughing.

"Wait, you said that your grandma could see the future?" Alice said.

"Well, she could only see certain people, like my mom. She can't see me that well or my dad. It's not like Alice it's more like feelings, like she's sure about it. No visions."

"Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to dear?" Camilla said.

"No way, we have to go Bells, I mean come on all that can't let it go to waste. Plus that bread she makes…" Dean was already thinking of the food.

"Fry bread." I said

"Yeah, it awesome. I could eat five of those things." He was stuffing what food I didn't eat into his mouth., and smiling with a full mouth and bread nearly coming out.

Bella and Dean thinking to each other....

"_**GROSS!" I thought**_

"_**You love it, remember that time you made me laugh that I puked." He though**_

"_**Yeah, well I told you not to drink beer and purple drink together."**_

"_**I know that but that was an awesome night, that waitress was soo hot."**_

"_**Yeah I remember you itching for a week."**_

"_**Oh yeah wait, that wasn't the one I was thinking of."**_

"_**Yeah, well stop thinking of it, okay?" I was rolling my eyes at him.**_

"_**Fine." He smirked at me.**_

"But come on you have to go, she might curse you or something." Dean said nearly laughing.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Are you sure all those young wolves…they're unstable now-if you're not careful if you upset them you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"You're afraid of your grandma but not the wolves. I'll never understand you."

"Dude if you ever met her grandma you'd understand."

Just then Charlie was pulling up to the house. I never seen Dean so nervous.

"Dean, it's fine he just has to carry his gun if he's in uniform. Besides Edward will tell us if thinks of shooting you. Right?"

"Yes." Edward said laughing.

"Not funny."

"Yes, it is." Sammy had joined in. "Besides dad said they worked it out. Charlie just wants to make sure that you're okay." Sammy finished.

"John! It's great to see you…..Sammy…Dean.."

John and Charlie did the whole arms on each others shoulders thing. They looked happy to see one another. Way happier than last time.

"Dean, I'm glad that you're alright." He walked over the Dean arms open, he flinched but took the hug.

"Okay, well you guys aren't planning to go anywhere too soon right?"

"Well, I was going to take them to pastor Jim for a few weeks-"

"No-John you're leaving them here, they'll be safe with Bella and I. The school is small they can't get into too much trouble here. Besides Thanksgiving's tomorrow and Bells is gong down to the La Push, you're welcome to join her."

"You're not going."

"No I have a case and I want to give the guys a break."

"Do you mind if I ride with you? Dean and Sam can go with Bell."

"Okay, well we should go I think I saw a motel in town."

Before they left John thanked Carlisle and everyone especially Edward and Jasper for getting him.

"Bella…I can't thank you enough." John said, I tell he was worried the whole drive from where ever he was coming from.

"It's fine."

I walked the Winchester's out to the truck. I didn't want to stick around for the screaming of where the Impala was, so I headed back inside.

"Wow, do think we can ever play a full game of baseball again?" Emmett said.

"Knock it off." Rose said hitting in the chest.

"Alistair, I was wondering I haven't seen Marcus around since yesterday, where is he?"

"Bella, my dear there's some things that we haven't had time to tell you since we got back. I called him a moment ago he's starting to track James." He said .

"What do you mean?"

"We were only in Volterra a week."

"Then where were you these last two months?"

"When we told Aro what happened to Renee, I knew someone in the guard had given the location of where we lived to Maria. When Aro and I were going through the entire guard everyone came clean, but when we got to Jane and Demitri….they ran."

"So you think it was Jane and Demetri?"

"I'm not sure, we left to follow their trail."

"Why didn't you come back to protect her?" Edward was furious.

"No one besides us knew where she was, she was perfectly safe. Besides we couldn't risk Demetri and Jane tracking us. We followed the trail into Asia then lost it near Moscow. That's not the only problem."

"Really, what I sit?"

"Aro…..he wants to see you…..soon.."

"NO! Out of the question." Edward said standing up walking towards him.

"Why?" I was confused. "Is that why Marcus is came with you guys? To make sure I came?"

"Yes, and also to make sure that you're still with us, that you didn't runaway." Alisair said. "But he also came to deal with Maria if he can find her."

"I thought I didn't have to see Aro until my next birthday?"

"Aro is still upset that you missed your 16th birthday with them, he wants to have a late party….."

"There's more isn't there?"

"Yes, I was hoping I'd tell you first alone, but never mind."

"What is it Ali?"

"Caius is going more and more suspicious so he convinced Aro to announce…."

"What?"

"To announce…the engagement.." I was in shock I sat down speechless. The look on Ali's face was proof that he wasn't joking, and the fact that everyone else was quiet while he was talking.

"I thought he giving me until I turn 18. …."

"He never was."

"She's not going." Edward was so blunt that it made me happy that he still wanted me. Even if Aro was blocking our future.

"Edward I know that you are worried but she will be fine. We have to play the role for at least another year. Just to buy her some more time. It's just to test her."

"what will happen if she doesn't come?" Esme asked her expression hoping that her son's new found would not be taken away so soon.

"They will look for her. Then kill her and who ever is near. Like I said if she goes and plays the part like she always does she will return and be fine. Aro only wants her power and nothing else. And Caius wants an excuse to kill her."

"Did he say what the theme was this year?" I was trying to lighten the mood. Plus I was glad the themes were getting better, the one that really made me cry was the clown theme I still have nightmares. That year I was into horses was actually good, Aro gave me an thoroughbred race horse, I heard Felix mumble something about _"That's a nice way to spend one mill.." _

"No, Bella like your 15th it will probably be formal. Edward if it will settle your qualms maybe you would join us, we have a month to plan."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella's shield is strong enough where you would be covered also. As long as Aro doesn't touch you while Bella is sleeping we all are fine."

"While she sleeps?" Edward was stunned.

"Yes, her shield around us is down while she sleeps. I think that's a reason while she talks in her sleep it a way for her to relax her mind."

"I'm just not sure about letting her go."

"Edward, Bella has been playing this part since she can remember if she agrees to the proposal he will not harm her, because a lot of our kind will be there."

"Why?"

"To announce that Bella is the chosen one _(I know soo Harry Potter. But I couldn't think of another way to word it)_ Aro has never officially proclaimed himself King ,but with Bella…"

"He can."

"Yes, and if she agrees he can't kill her, and the good thing for us is that most of the vampires that will be there might be pursued to our side because most of them will be ancients and they follow the code. So to answer your first question Marcus is out looking for Jane and Demetri."

It was then that I yawned and they knew it was time for me to leave. Felix was lifting me up to carry me out the door,

"No, Edward will take me." I pleaded. I was in his arms the moment I said it. We were in the forest flying through the woods , I kept hoping that Camilla would allow Edward to stay the night.

"Please, since I really won't see him until late tomorrow? You can hear everything anyway?" I'm sure you'll be outside the door."

"Fine. Like you said we'll be outside the door." Camilla said giving in. I swear I never thought I'd get away with this. I got ready for bed not knowing what to expect tomorrow, but Edward would be there. My dreams were bright beautiful colors and tones, it was one of the rare nights that I didn't dream of the night my mom died. I woke the next morning happy he was there.

"How was the show last night?" I asked I was getting use to the fact that I let my guard down at night. I just hope if he didn't ask me questions in my sleep because I tend to answer them….very truthfully.

"It was peaceful." He smiled helping me out of bed.

"So samo samo?"

"hearing my name never gets old." He was touching my cheek because it was turning bright red and I could hear my heart accelerate.

Outside of the door someone was clearing their throat.

"It's time to get ready." Sandra said.

"I better go…I'll hunting near by today so call me if you need anything."

"I know, I love you." I leaned in close trying to take a last inhale his scent to satisfy me for the day.

"I love you." His fingers grazed from my eyebrow down to my chin, I cold feel the burning sensation that the path left, with him he probably saw it. He gave me one last perfect smile and jumped out the window.

Sandra walked in. "You'd better hurry Sam and Dean are going to be here soon. Don't forget to call us on your way back so we meet you at the border."

"I know ,what are all of you guys doing today?"

"Well, moving in next door.?" Sandra was combing my hair. I swear I never learned brush my hair til I was 12.

"What?"

"Oh, we bought that house next door, I mean we all can't live here, there's only two rooms."

"When?"

"Before we left, we've having it remodeled since we left. It should be done by now." Sandra was happy, I was use to them being so close to us, usually in the same house, but they Charlie his needed space since we've been here. "Sam ad Dean are here, you better get going."

I ran downstairs then outside when I completely freaked by what I saw in the driveway….

"My car!!!" I ran to it touching it and nearly jumping on top of it.

"Yeah, we figured that you'd need it. Now you throw away that piece of junk." Charles laughed.

"No, I love that car. Can't we just fix it up? Please?" I love that car it's old and out of date, but I loved it.

"That's so cool that they gave it back to you. Are you ready to go ?" Dean asked

"_**What if we just go to Denny's instead?" I though to him  
**_

"_**No way, a home cooked meal, and a chance to see you scared. Come on it won't be that bad." he smiled looking at me. then he turned on my radio.  
**_

The drive to La Push wasn't that long. It wasn't totally quiet Dean was playing some song in his head and thinking of some girl from a restaurant.

"Ok, keep your mouth shut about the Cullen's ok. I'll tell her soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean snapped at me. He loved coming to reservation, mainly because my grandma loved him, and she cooked everything from scratch. I sighed not knowing what to expect when I walked inside the house.

"Hello, everyone Happy Thanksgiving!" I walked through the door all the heads turned to me, most with shock on their faces, probaly upset that they lost the bet or something.

"Bella!" Jake ran to me, at least he was happy to see me. "Grandma, Bella's here!" he showed me to the kitchen where she was cooking.

"My dear, where's your dad?"

"Working?"

"Still afraid…after all these years.." she was laughing.

"Yeah." I was shaking my head, wondering what Charlie was doing now. How hungry he'd be when I bring some food home tonight. Although now with Dean and most of the boys here being werewolves I knew there wouldn't be much left if any.

"Honey, can you grab that for me?" she motioned t the oven. I pulled out the turkey so she could baste it. The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent in the kitchen with her, Sue Clearwater, her daughter, Leah and her cousin Emily, and my cousins Rebecca and Rachel.

Both Leah and Emily kept quiet about who I was with when the pack found me. I was sure that they tattled by now. Most of the day was just catching up, school and stuff how we wee doing without my mom.

Everyone else was in the living room watching t.v. or playing video games. They also disusing whether or not to play football before or after dinner. It was then that my grandma said we were done for an hour if we wanted to join them.

Outside it was wet, Sam eyeing me I could tell he really wanted to tell but he couldn't betray the pack. The teams were getting to play, it was of course Grandma Black that suggested that everyone play hoping that it wouldn't get out of hand. Even though it's suppose to be touch football.

We got put into teams….Sam Uley, Paul, Emily,Quill and Leah.

And ours Myself, Dean, Sammy, Seth, and Jake..

We lost the coin toss which means have to receive. The game was a blood bath with of course Sam U. and Jake going at it. I never underestimated the anger or disgust that Leah ha for me. She was even worse since Sam was with Emily now and she couldn't do anything about it.

I saw Dean go in the catch when out of now where Paul closed lined him knocking him to the ground. And out of breath. It was Leah that told him to stay down.

I helped him up. When there was no other options Jake had to throw to me it was Leah who instead of touching me wrapped her arms around me spun and then threw me to the ground.

"What are you going to call foul." She sneered at me.

"Did I do something to you?" I asked getting up.

"No, _why _would you think that?" She laughed.

"Leah maybe you should back off." Jake interjected.

"Leah, just playing physical, if Bella can't handle it maybe she should go back and play with the other leeches." Sam said. He still felt guilt so Sam sided with her to keep the peace sometimes, besides for all I knew he was encouraging her.

"No, Jake I'm fine." For the first time I really wanted to play and actually hurt someone. "First down." When Leah tackled me I manage to get beyond the ten feet.

"_**This is awesome, I totally thought you were going to throw down. It would have been soo hot." Dean was thinking.**_

"_**Shut up!!"**_

The next thirty minutes were so painful I don't think I ever ran into people on purpose before. Sammy who was also getting into it took down Quill in a tackle that knocked him off balance. The friction between Leah and I just got worse with every passing play.

I managed to throw her down a few times but being taller than me and angrier she mange to pound on me way more. I wasn't sure how I going to explain all the bruises, but I'd deal with that later.

The score was even 14-14. Before Seth threw a hail mary and I actually catching it ran as hard as I could. And yet again Leah who ran at me. I didn't want to look behind me but then it happened I heard rip, which only meant one thing… she turned into a wolf. That same second I was on the ground with a giant wolf drooling on my face. I started to see red when Seth I believe rammed into her. Then all I heard was four more sets of clothing being ripped apart, and all six wolves snarling at each other with Dean, Sammy, Emily and I in the middle.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE HOUSE BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!" I never heard my grandma scream that loud before. "Go home and change! I want all of you back here to eat in ten minutes!"

"Yes, maam."

"Get in here!"

We ran in and changed, usually Dean and Sammy kept extra cloths with them in their duffel bag. I went to change in Rachel's cloths. Went into the dinning room to help set up the table.

Everyone showed up and it was dead silent for most of the dinner. The bruises and scratches they had were already fading , but Dean,Sammy, and I were staring to show ours.

_**"Dean, try not to look or talk to anyone, just shut up and eat." I thought to him.**_

Everything seemed to be calming down until Leah who glaring at me ended up catching Dean's attention and with ever the big mouth smirked at her, which set her off.

"Oh, I forgot how's your new in-laws?" Leah who said it so sweetly almost sounded like she cared.

"What? Who?" My grandma asked really confused.

"Oh, didn't Bella tell you she's dating Edward Cullen." She said not looking away from me.

"Yeah, how's Sam oh wait I forgot he's screwing Emily now."

In that instant Leah flew across the table throwing me sideways and pinning me against the wall against my left shoulder, with what strength I had left I threw my right fist into her face as hard as could, and childish as it was pulled at her hair to get her off of me. We ended on the floor, rolling and swinging wildly at each other. Jake and Sam pulled me off her. I was so mad that stormed out the door. Screaming,

"DEAN!, SAMMY WE'RE LEAVING!!"

When we got on the car I was screaming at Dean. I realized that my shoulder was in pain and I could really move it. I started yelling at him to shift for me since I couldn't.

"EVERYTHING WAS FINE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT HER? SHE WAS LOOKING FOR ANY EXCUSE, I TOLD YOU!! –SHIFT!"

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? SHE WAS BEATING ON YOU ALL DAY?-

"SHIFT!" i screamed "JUST SHUT UP I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW!!"

"Cone on I'm sorry"

We were screaming back and forth for the next ten minutes, We got there so fast because I was driving near 100mph. without thinking we were pulling the Cullen's driveway.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Edward was worried. Everyone one was standing outside they could hear us probably as we went through town. It was then they saw my left shoulder slumped down and they gasped. Then I realized when Jasper calmed us down that there was this unimaginable pain going through me.

"Bella, got in fight with Leah, don't worry I think she won."

"I'm fine." Fully aware of the pain I nearly fell over. "Don't freak I've way worse…Dean could you?"

"Yeah. Hold on." He walked over put one hand on my left shoulder and the other in the middle of my back, and then _crunch! _I saw everyone flinch. It was then since it was back in place I threw my always faithful and beautiful right hook at him.

"Now, I forgive you!" Dean stumbled backwards nearly falling luckily Sammy was behind him.

"Dude, I forgot you have an awesome right hook." Dean was smirking and grabbing a silver flask out of his inside jacket, opening it and taking a swig. It was then Edward was reading Sammy mind of what happened.

"**THEY PHASED ON YOU!!!"** Edward was nearly screaming.

"Yes, but don't freak out. I'm-"

"What do you _**mean **_don't freak out, and you're _**not**_ fine!"

Edward was pacing back and forth, and everyone else was in shock having never seen him this mad they weren't sure how to proceed.

I tried walking over to him to calm him down, but of course I tripped over myself and he caught me. I put my one good working arm around him looked into his eyes,

"Edward quit worrying they want a fight, don't give it him! Besides, it's not my first fight with Leah. I'm tired, I need to lay down." He smiled took a deep breath and took me upstairs.

"_Soo,_ we're just going to head out." Dean pointed to the door, nodding his head. "Tell Bella I took her car."

I was drifting to sleep when I heard Edward answer someone at the door, Carlisle and Esme.

"Is it ok if Carlisle looks at your shoulder?" he whispered in my ear.

"Mmm." I nodded. They both walked in. Esme in shock and pain, like seeing her own child hurt. He looked me over and said I'd be sore for a while, and stated that I already knew that. The good thing about having a boyfriend with no body heat was that his hands were on my shoulders rubbing the pain away. I'm pretty sure Esme stayed with Edward for a while on the bed watching me, I'm sure I felt her petting my hair. It was here I felt the safest.

* * *

I hope you like it.


	17. hope

I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Supernatural Eric Kripke does.

Chapter 17

"Bella, there's something going on I hear Marcus coming, and Jasper said everyone in your family feels anxious."

It was three days already since thanksgiving and with my shoulder I hadn't been back to La Push. Charlie nearly went back to press charges. But Jasper was able to calm him down.

We came downstairs to see everyone in the fake living room of the Cullen's huge house. It was then when I saw Marcus walk through the door that I wasn't sure what to think. His cloths were torn and he had a few new silver bite marks on his right and left forearm.

"I caught up to James and Victoria they had a couple of newborns, but I was able to finish the newborns off. James and Victoria got away though. By the time I got their scent again they were long gone. I'm sorry I couldn't do more but Aro called me three hours ago and it is time I went back to Italy. On my way back i was asked to make stops to different covens to invite them to the announcement, Aro is sending Alex to meet me in Las Angeles in one day."

"What will happen if Bella doesn't make it to Italy?" Rosalie asked.

"She will be hunted down and killed as well as anyone who came in contact with her." Marcus said.

Alice hissed with Edward.

"It would be dangerous to attend the announcement but I understand why we wish to be there. As it is Carlisle you are on the list. Though luckily there was no known area for you. I will say I found you in northern Canada near Alaska somewhere."

I went to hug Marcus goodbye. He embraced me for a long moment before letting me go.

"Be safe Bella, it is imperative that you live. I will what ever it takes to keep you safe." He looked up to the Cullen's. "Another thing before I forget it would be wise if you arrived a day early before Bella gets there, or a day later. Bella shield will strong enough to keep your thoughts about Bella safe." He kissed me on both cheeks before he left out the door.

"So I guess I'll miss him." Emmett was trying to break the silence. "When's the big day?"

"In three weeks. He wants her during Christmas. She will be there for hopefully less than a week. But we have to strengthen her shield since there will more people that she will have to concentrate." Alistair said. I could tell was nervous that the Cullen's wanted to be there with us. I was also nervous that they would be there. I was unsure how Edward would react to how Aro acts toward me and how I have to be around him. But mainly what would happen if Aro found out about the Cullen's is what scared me the most.

"Are you sure you guys have to come? It would be safer if you stayed here." A last plead I had to try to make.

"No, Bella where you go we will follow." Edward said touching my cheek. I was never going to win this argument.

"Bella, you are apart of this family too. We will go with you." Carlisle said agreeing with Edward and all the other Cullen's along with Rosalie nodded their heads in unison.

"Besides, we have Alice, she'll let us know when Aro will talk to us or anyone will hurt you." Jasper said. I suppose he felt my doubt.

"We better get you home we have school tomorrow." Edward said.

I'm pretty sure that everyone heard my heart beating so fast that I was making them thirsty. Camilla and Esme were at my side trying to calm me down.

"Bella, I think you should sleep now you're going to have a long day tomorrow." Alice said smiling of course she knew something.

"I give.. .what happens?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm not telling you'll just have to go home and sleep and find out in the morning." She danced her way behind Jasper yeah like i could catch her.

"Fine, I'm tired anyway." Since it harder for Edward to be in my bedroom with my family around I would go home in his arms. The more time I got with him the better, even if it did make me sick to my stomach.

"Camilla, please you know nothing happens."

"Bella, I'll see you in the morning." He cupped my face in his palms, "I love you." Kissing me on the lips very carefully.

"I love you too." It made me stomach turn to think that he wasn't going to be with him tonight. At least Camilla kept her end of the deal not telling Charlie. I know he be will probably still take a shot at Edward just to make a point.

I went to sleep that night hoping that everyone made it through the party in Italy, and wondering what Alice meant by when she said that I would have a long day.

I went down to eat breakfast because Raneta always like to do breakfast. Sandra liked lunch and Camilla of course dinner. Half way through eating Edward knocked at the door ready to take me school.

When Edward came near me to kiss me good morning,Raneta who standing right behind me ended up sending Edward to a different area of the house. Edward wasn't sure at first until Felix was laughing,

"Dude, what are you doing in here? I hate it when Rani does that to me."

"Rani,! I can't believe you did that!" I shouted at her.

It wasn't the first time she did that to anyone, except me. When Felix would annoy her she would walk up to him and he would end up in different places in the house, like the bathroom.

When Edward came back in the kitchen we left for school. It was then when we pulled in that I saw a familiar car in the parking lot.

"The impala! Dean and Sammy are here!" I gasped. Alice was right this was going to a long day. Especially with Dean going to school here, he tends to be a completely bad influence.

"Your relationship with Dean kinda jealous of the connection that you and Dean have."

"You mean because he can read what's going on and you can't."

"Yeah."

"I tell you what's going on."

"You edit."

"Hmm…well, there's not much that you don't already know, most of my thoughts are ….about you."

"Is everyone talking about him and Sammy yet?"

"Of course they are. Like there's nothing better to do. They're the new shiny object."

I started to laugh it reminded me of my first day here, which I hated. But knowing Dean he'd adjust well, so use to switching schools…maybe three to five a year. Sammy hated it, still hates it.

"You distracted me, what I going to ask you is what to you two think about?"

I stopped at looked at him, and smiled shaking my head.

"_You_…it drives him crazy."

"What about before you met me?"

"Well, I'm sure how to explain it really…everything was out in the open. Like you do with your family. We would always try to talk instead because it's like we would go hours and hours without talking and it got kinda weird. Once in while we'd have to take a day or two apart because all the chatter and the arguing we'd get into about nothing. It always came in handy when we were hunting though"

We stood there silent for a few seconds before I realized.

"Dean…and I…are close and what happened in the summer…I'm not sure…I can't regret it. I know that it must be hard for you…but understand something.. .I never felt about him the way I feel about you..... We talked about this once too, he joked that we would be getting a divorce now, and I hate to think about it....but the more I did I knew I would."

It was then he leaned in a kissed me I nearly fainted.

"Bella…I don't-" he was shaking his head. I think I caught him off guard again.

"I know you don't deserve me. ..You know I feel the same way about you. I mean knowing I'd leave him for you, I hate to think that I would be that kind of person."

He still had his arm around me, with his other in my hair. Looking in his eyes I knew I do anything for him, and it scared me at first, but then I felt something then that I hadn't felt before…_hope._

My fate of where I was going and what would happen to me I always knew. My family would always share my fate. I always prepared for the war, but in truth I never prepared to win. I knew I'd go down fighting, but know with Edward and his family... they can't share my fate I won't that happen.

For once I actually feel like I can do this.

Now I know what Ali was talking about... that I needed him. I would without a doubt do anything for him no matter what the cost.

* * *

Soooooo..............how was it? wait don't tell me....unless you want to. wait never mind....wait tell me....no..yes...no...yes....this can go on for while.


	18. Dean and Lauren?

I do not own twilight S.M DOES. (for a second I totally thought of S _and_ M,.he he he _sorry totaly thinking dirty_)I do not own Supernatural. I just sadly own my brain and the little mouse going round and round in the wheel.

A/N **_REMEMBER THIS FONT IS BELLA AND DEAN THINKING TO EACHOTHER, I PUT IN THERE SHE THOUGHT AND HE THOUGHT BUT INCASE YOU FORGET._**

**_THIS WILL BE BELLA POV AND AUTHOR POV. IT WILL SAY WHEN...HAVE FUN..._**

Chapter 18

When we got to English I wasn't surprised when I saw Dean sitting there. My new partner.

"_**This is awesome right?" He thought smiling at me.**_

"_**You having a good day so far? Why didn't you tell me?"**_

"_**Oh, yeah about that…I forgot.. dad left on another hunt .so we're staying here for a while"**_

"_**Oh my god that's great. I bet Sammy loves it right." I was so happy to see him.**_

It was then that I realized that all the girls were staring at us. Of course very mad and possibly cheerfully beat me to death after class was over, because the new hot guy was talking to me and not them. I already had Edward and now I would have Dean.

"_**Oh, come Bell I don't think that it would to death…maybe just until you were in a coma."**_

"_**Ha ha."**_

"_**No, but seriously you think I have a chance here with these girls?"**_

"_**Yes, you have a huge chance with the girls. Hey do me a favor?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Try not to go through the entire class yet? I mean there's still about six months to go in the school year ok?"**_

"_**Fine. I just take my time."**_

"_**Good, now shut up. Or I'll start singing ABBA."**_

"_**I try but you know I'm not the greatest yet at controlling what I'm thinking about."**_

"_**Just not the skin mags ok."**_

"_**What…." Dean was attempting to play dumb.**_

"_**Please,I see the pictures in your head all the time."**_

"_**Well, I can't promise anything, and in fairness I didn't know about you rummaging through my head."**_

The rest of the morning pasted quickly enough. Lauren and another girl were following Dean around school showing him all the campus. It was funny it would be a small amount of time before, maybe the end of the day that they would show him the broom closet. Which Dean is famous for.

At lunch I sat with the Cullen's and I saw Sammy walk in and waved him over. It was funny Dean walked right past the table I sat at my first day nodded at them and sat with us.

The look that Lauren shot me was priceless. It was pretty close to Rosalie's stare, but not as terrifying.

"_**Playing hard to get?" I smirked at him**_

"_**Yeah, you said I have this lot last. That Lauren girl really hates you probably because of Edward. Are they still staring?"**_

_**I glanced up.**_

"_**Yeah, still pissed. Thank you for that."**_

"_**Why does she hate you so much?"**_

"_**I don't know, Edward would know, seeing that he can read her mind."**_

Before I realized I looked around the table and they were all staring at us.

"Hey, Edward."

"Yes."

"Why does Lauren hate Bella?" Of course Dean stuffing his mouth full of food, I was surprised that Edward would understand him.

"Lauren hates anyone who gets more attention than her."

"So.." before he could finish his train of thought, because he was going to start asking what happens when you hear people having sex, I had to shut him up by…………

"_**AHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as loud as I could in my head.**_

It made Dean jump so hard in his seat that it looked like he was having a heart attack. It was so hard to keep a straight face.

"What happened?" I asked him smiling. _**"Dean, don't you dare start asking him stupid questions like that!" I thought back to him.**_

"Nothing. I thought I saw something."

Just then Alice went blank…

"Alice what do you see…." Jasper asked.

"I saw…" Then she smiled. "Dean and Angela getting caught in the broom closet after lunch, and nearly getting suspended."

"_Dean. _Come on the first day!" I groaned.

"Why didn't you hear him thinking it, bella?" Edward asked.

"Because he wasn't."

"Yeah, Dean doesn't decide to do things until his little friend wants to." Sammy interjected.

"Shut up. And he's not little, he's my big friend."

Dean got up from the table and was going to walk away from me. I got up and followed him, so angry and screaming at him total profanities I could think of in my head.

"_**Angela!Dean, she's such a sweet girl if you hurt her…I swear if she falls for you… and what will happen when you decide that you can't deal?"**_

"_**And what if I can?" he thought back. He was looking at me confused, like he wasn't sure.**_

"_**What do you mean? Really? If you are I'm glad. I want you happy. It's just Dean…Angela is such a great person I don't want you to hurt her. I've seen what you can do." I was looking right into his eyes.**_

_**Author's POV:**_

Everyone was watching Bella and Dean stare at each other. Edward was really concerned not knowing whether to step in or not.

"They're fine. They argue a lot." Sammy said to Edward. Sam was looking at Dean and Bella with the same concern as Edward.

"Are they like this a lot?" Edward asked Sam.

"Yeah and no. usually when Dean decides to do something stupid. Which is a lot." Sam was shaking his head. Looking at food.

"So it was Dean's idea…Mexico." Edward knew that he just had to get Sam to think about it then he would learn more about what happened.

"Umm…" he glanced up at Dean. Before he started to talk. "There's some things that you have to understand. Dean and Bella…they're the only thing I have to a male-female relationship…so when they argue or fight…" shaking his head. "It's hard. Before Mexico they were inseparable…always together. Everyone assumed that they would get married…just a matter of time. Everyone knew that and wasn't opposed to it. My dad even gave Dean my mom's engagement ring. Although everyone was always careful not to tell them because they would freak. So when we all got the message that they were getting married, everyone was pissed…not because they were 16 and 17 not because they were in a different country…not because they were drunk, but because they weren't invited." Sam was laughing.

"Everyone wanted it be this thing. You know food-dancing-the whole works. And there they were drunk and doing it on a whim, and for the totally for the wrong reasons."

"If they were happy why did Charlie shot Dean?" Emmett asked. It was then Sam was laughing.

"Because when everyone got to the hotel room to go out to eat and celebrate…they walked in on them…about to…and they backed out of getting married."

"Whoa!" Emmett blurted out.

"Then everyone just assumed that when Dean got here that they'd be together but…"

"I was with her." Edward said quietly.

"So how long are you guys going to stay here." Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um...not sure." Sammy answered. He was very uncomfortable talking or thinking about it.

BELLA POV:

It was then that I could see Edward looking away from Alice, because Edward couldn't read Dean's or mine but he could read Sammy's. Ever since Sam could remember they never lasted anywhere more than a month or two.

Dean loved it, usually because he would've been kicked out anyway, but it was hard on Sam. He wasn't meant for this life. I always knew I was lucky I had both parents… a home.

This is always too hard for Dean to talk about let alone think about. If mom lived he remembers her, the way she talked and moved around the house, how everything was perfect, the way his parents were when they had Sammy…happy. I know he wants it, in fact it was within reach, but our little mind sharing thing got in the way.

"_**Bella? Could stop thinking about that kind of stuff?" His voice was so low as well as his head. He looked at me and gave a smirk.**_

"_**Sorry." I looked at him and looked down. He would have screamed at me if it was Sammy talking about their mom, but me not so much, I don't why.**_

"_**Probably because you have a vampire body guard that easily kill me as fast as look at me." He started laughing.**_

Of course everyone was looking at us. Edward always wanting to know what we were talking about, for some odd reason it interested him as well as made him jealous.

"_**Dean, I told you not the broom closet…Angela of all people. She so sweet do not screw her over!!!That's different usually your attracted to the blonde bimbo."**_

"_**Not always…if you remember I had a thing for a brunette a few months ago." He was thinking to me.**_

"_**Shut up." He winked at me. "I swear I'm going to picture Edward naked if you can't control your self."**_

"What's wrong?" Edward who had to know everything asked.

"Nothing, just telling him about the trip later this month." Which I already did earlier during English.

"Are you coming too." Emmett asked.

"_**Of course not. The plane will crash and burn." I mockingly said in my head.**_

"_**Shut up! If you say anything to anyone I will kill you."**_

"No…I think you vamps have it under control. Besides my frequent flyer miles only work for Abdul Shakaar."

Edward looked at Dean wanting to ask him a question, but turned to me instead.

"So do you have any alias' that I should know about?"

"Um….what do you mean?" looking away I not very good at lying to people that I know mainly because I feel so guilty and cheeks turn red.

"I mean do you have any other names that you go by?" saying it so slow it, I swear he going to start doing sign language with it.

"_**Dude, I think that he thinks you're retarded ha ha" Dean was laughing so hard in his head.**_

"Look, I have a few but I haven't used them in a while."

Luckily the bell rang and lunch was over. We were walking to class and everything went pretty smooth. Went to Biology and then Edward walked me to P.E. When we were leaving I felt secure that Dean had listened to me about leaving Angela alone so he wouldn't break her heart. I felt Edward stiffen next to me when he said,

"Don't be too mad."

"Why what happened?" it took a few seconds to process but figured it had to one person who could get me mad. "Dean…Great what did he do?" I decided to wait and listen for him somewhere in the school.

"_**Mr. Winchester I'm considering calling your father for this inappropriate behavior, and you Lauren I would have expected more of you." **_

"_**Umm. My father is out of town at the time on business…" Dean tried to interject because he knew John couldn't be reached.**_

"_**Oh…well he left a note saying that if I could reach him that was to call Chief Swan."**_

"_**What?" Ha Ha Dean you can't wiggle out of this one.**_

"_**Oh yes...he said if I had any problems to inform him immediately. I suggest you wait outside until both your parents and guardians arrive."**_

_**They both got up and walked outside of the office, Lauren's face had ear on it. Dean of course not he was thinking great I wonder what Charlie will do to me? He can't be to mad it's not like it was Bella I was kissing or anything?**_

"_**Dean, I can't believe you…Lauren…I mean do you even know where's she's been?"**_

"_**No. but it can't be to bad right...small town and all."**_

Edward and I were laughing out loud with each other. I was almost tempted to ask Edward who's been with her but I really didn't want to know.

We walked into the office. Dean was expecting me to yell at him, but in truth I was happy that it wasn't Angela. He would break her heart.

"_**So what are you doing tonight?" Dean asked.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Isn't Edward going hunting tonight?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Well…let's go play some pool."**_

"_**What ever you do keep changing your mind…Alice will see us…"**_

* * *

**_I'm not sure whether or not to have them hunt or get to Italy for the next chapter....you guys decide....review and tell me....who ever wants it more. and thank you to the new people that added me and are along for the story. _**


	19. Hunting

I do not own Twilight –Stephanie Meyer does. I do not own Supernatural Eric Kripke does. I just own my little mouse….run, run ,run you little mouse.

A/N:**_THIS IS THOUGHTS BEING SPOKEN._**

19. Hunt

On the way back to the house I was wondering what would Charlie do to Dean when he got to the school. We went back to my house because Edward was leaving right after. He stayed for an hour before he left. It was going to be a long weekend with him gone.

"I'll be back soon."

"Why do you have to go so far? I mean we have much stray cats and dogs around here."

"HA HA. Good one. To be around you I need more…bigger animals." Edward said. Smiling and shaking his head. Beautiful. I did my best to hold on to him. He wasn't trying very hard to pull me off of him.

"Bella, let him go or he won't leave." Emmett shouted from downstairs. I heard Alice and Jasper laughing. I felt him kiss and breath the top of my head before he pulled me into a kiss that made me faint…as usual.

I could still the three other vampires hearing what happened and laughing. It was always embarrassing that everyone one of them could hear my heart rate accelerate when I was around Edward and hear it stop when he kissed me.

"Bella be careful? Promise me." He looked straight into my eyes.

"I promise. I'll be safe. I'll stay in all weekend and watch movies." I kissed him back. Soon probably I would leave to go hunting with them also. Ali said it's still not safe for me, to be near when they are hunting.

After they left I was getting laundry ready and dinner then I heard him.

"_**Bella? We're coming over."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Um. I'l tell you when we pull in."**_

I had no clue what was going on until I heard the police cruiser pulling to the drive way, and behind it ……the Impala?

I went outside to ask Charlie,

"What's going on?"

"Dean and Sam are going to stay with us for a while."

"Great. For how long?" I asked

"Until John gets back…then we'll try to figure something out." Charlie never cared when Dean and Sam were around it was always the opposite really, more guys to hang out with.

"So you guys will be on the couch and I think there's a cot somewhere.

"_**Great we're going to be baby-sat." Dean said completely sad and depressed. "At least it's at your house."**_

"_**Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you'd listen to me in the first place."**_

" _**Hey you said not Angela there wasn't anything about Lauren."**_

"_**You're retarded. I hope she gave you herpes."**_

"_**Ouch, that hurt."**_

**_...................................................................................................................................................._**

Edward POV:

I always stress when I leave her for a few minutes. Even her going to the bathroom has its' dangers. Alice said that she'd be fine this weekend, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her.

This whole thing with Dean being able to read her mind drives me crazy, but not as much as Emmett reminding me. I believe he when she said that Dean isn't a threat but still the bond they share is strong, especially through the memories that streamed in Sam's head.

Sam's memory with her family of Dean and Bella are strong, the future that they saw for them, most even seen kids. The fact that she's chosen me, regardless of what Alistair thinks…I don't believe that I deserve her. She should be with Dean. If there was a way to keep her human or even to free her from the Vultori, she could be with Dean and be happy and safe…

"Edward-who's to say that Bella wants to be with Dean?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Edward-you don't see it do you? The way she looks at you-the way she feels around you. It's not the same as with Dean. She wants you." Jasper said throwing half a boulder out of the way so he could sit down.

"But-Mex-"

"Look, if she didn't make that decision-she wouldn't be here. She _is_ suppose to be here. With._You_. With._Us_. She can't be anywhere but here. Why can't you gasp that. She belongs with us." Alice was desperately trying to reason with me.

_Regardless of Bella's future I was still reluctant to be with her. Her life will always be in danger, unless she ran, they would find me but if she ran away with Dean she could make it. Maybe she could live long happy life even without me…_

"Edward! Stop it!"

"Why? I'm right though she could make if we left?...... Alice?"

"No! Everything went blank…." She was rubbing her head.

"What?" Jasper was at her side with his hands on her shoulders, worried as usual. The time he came from he still treated Alice like a southern gentleman, but it seemed more like a human. Like Alice could get hurt.

"I'm not sure I saw her watching t.v. then she's gone. Edward you need to stop thinking about leaving her I can't see her."

"What?" I was alarmed, Alice never seen her go blank. I pulled out my phone to call her to see if she was alright.

"Hello"

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching t.v. with Dean, Sammy, and Jake. Why?"

"Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Alice just saw you disappear. I wonder…"

"What do mean, disappear?"

"It's Jacob." I remembered during Thanksgiving how nervous I was because the same thing happened where she disappeared and didn't appear until they pulled in injured.

"What do you mean?"

"They change forms so their futures change and as well as anyone around them. I'm on my-"

"NO! Edward stay we're not going anywhere just watching T.V. so don't freak. I'. hunt. Just call me if something comes up I have a house full of vampires next door. I love you."

"You're right. I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you too."

"See I told you she'd be fine." Jasper said he caught the smell of a cougar and left.

…………………………………..........................................................................................................................................

BELLA POV:

"Wow, thanks for coming with us Jake. I hate lying to him like that." I was gripping the stirring wheel tighter I felt horrible for lying to him, but there was no other way he would have let me go.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you're not angry anymore."

"Bella, don't feel bad be glad he didn't call the house phone." Dean was laughing. "I'm surprised that you didn't tell him over the phone where we were."

"I almost did. I'm just lucky that he can't see my face." I said shamefully shaking my head.

"I know it always gives you away. We'll have to work on it. Especially if we're going to be sneaking off while he's hunting." Dean said.

"Really, so will I be coming along too?" Jacob asked he was so excited about coming with us. We would have to be careful if anything happened to him Becca and Rachel would kill me. Maybe not Billy as long as it was for something.

_**This was going to be tricky because I didn't really know how close Jake had to be so Alice couldn't see us and we were hoping that Edward wouldn't call the house phone or they came back early and not to mention if any of the Cullen's decided to "drop bye". I really hope we don't get caught.**_

"_**I hope we don't get caught either." Dean thought back to me smiling. **_

"_**You better hope not." He's always getting me in trouble-always.**_

"_**Come on, half the ideas are yours to begin with. Remember Felix's car? It was your idea to see how fast it was, and how long before he noticed that it was gone. That was all you." He chuckled to himself.**_

_**He was right a lot of the ideas were mine, but I would never do them on my own. He's the action man. **_

"So what are we hunting?" Jake asked.

"A spirit that's haunting a house down in Central Washington. A kid was last seen going into the house but never came back." Sammy said.

"Let me guess, the house is the oldest in town and a murder happened there a long time ago." Jake said.

"Pretty much, but not just one murder more like three bodies were found there and ten more kids have gone missing since." I said.

"Well how do you know it's not some serial killer?" Jake asked leaning up to the front seat.

"Because like we said the murderer has hanged in the house back in 1908, the police tracked the missing kid to the house and when they found the body, the mob took over and they gutted him and hung him. The house was never torn down and every ten years a kid will go missing but never found. Most were last seen in or near the house." I said.

"Heavy." Jake sighed. I wonder if he second guessing that he came. "So how are going to do this?"

"Well, we are going to see if he's was buried, and burn his remains." Dean said.

"What if we can't find them?" Jake asked.

"Well that's what we hope doesn't happen." Dean said looking at me, we both knew the chances of that part being true was high. Mainly someone who killed kids wouldn't be buried. Probably fed to the dogs.

We got Toppenish the town were the grizzly murders happened. The research that Sam did we were able to find out that he was buried, we had to wait until dark to burn the corpse. We decided to check out the house once t burn time.

It was spray painted all over the place. It was behind an elementary school of all places, no wonder to kids went missing. Dean's EMF was going off the charts. It was then I realized that maybe the kid was possibly alive,but where?

"You'd think after all these years that they didn't tear down the house?" Sammy said.

"I'm going to take a look outside." Sammy said.

"Jake go with him." Dean said.

"Wait, Jake has to stay near me, you go. I'll be fine." I nodded to him.

As soon as they stepped outside the door slammed and it wouldn't open.

"DEAN!!!" I screamed and hopelessly tried to open the door.

"BELLA-JAKE!!!" Dean was trying the same on the other side.

"Dean, I need you to go to the cemetery and burn the crap out of him! GO! NOW!" I shouted at him.

I heard the Audi rev and drive off. Jake was shaking he was going to phase. Next thing I knew I heard someone whimpering…beneath us.

"Jake! The floor boards!" I pointed at them and the russet colored wolf was already tearing down the floor boards trying to get the cries. The screams got louder once the small boy saw Jake. I jumped down into the hole and grabbed a hold of him with Jake pulling us up.

"It's ok he's here to help us, he won't bite you."

The small child was crying into my shoulder.

"Where's my mom?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to get you home." He looked at me and nodded his head.

I grabbed my bag that all my stuff in it. I laid a circle around us. I had to make it big because Jake was huge in his wolf form. Jake was staring at me, maybe wondering what we do next?

"We wait until Dean and Sammy burn the body." I didn't want to think of the alternative that would if there was a no body or worse…that he wasn't the spirit killing everyone. It was then he appeared. Jake was growling so loud that I couldn't hear the boy crying.

I pulled out my shot gun and fired. He disappeared for the moment but it won't last. He kept coming back but couldn't cross the line of salt.

"_**DEAN! Where are at now he's getting pretty damn persistent here!" I shouted out in my head.**_

"_**Yeah, I know he keeps poppin up here when you're shoutin' at him. Crap! Sammy hurry up with that gas!!!" two loud shot gun shout blared out it made me jump and scream.**_

"_**DEAN! DEAN!" The spirit that was in front of them was on fire, with that it was gone. At the same time bright white lights were shouting from below us. I was able to catch some of the faces and they were the ones from the pictures, he kept them here even in death. **_

"_**Bella! are you ok?" Dean was asking.**_

"_**Yeah! Fine." I couldn't believe what I had seen. The small boy in my arms wasn't crying anymore.**_

"_**Great! On my way!"**_

"What's your name?" I asked him. I already knew it was Timmy, but I had to keep him talking so he wouldn't go into shock. We walked out of the house and I was so happy when I saw Dean drive up, I gave the boy to half naked Jake and ran into Dean's arms.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he was still worried that something happened to me, still holding me tight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?" my hands were on his face making sure that he wasn't lying to me.

"Bella, we better get back." He smiled.

We dropped the small boy near his house and drove away. I suddenly worried about going home, I knew that Edward would find out, and I didn't know how he would react.

"You think he's really be that mad at you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, what If next time we bring him?" Dean was doing everything he could to keep me in the game.

"UGGGHHHH!!" Jake was moaning while we were going down I-5.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Sammy was yelling at him.

"My nose! It's that bloodsucker!!! The one that tried to kill you!"

Just then my whole body froze, I couldn't breath. It even felt like my heart stopped.

"Can you tell if it's just one or more?" I screamed at him. We had to Sammy to safety.

"It smells like two now. Let me off I need to phase and tell the others!" jake screamed.

"WAIT, IF WE LET YOU OFF THEY CAN GET TO US! JUST WAIT JAKE." Dean was trying to calm him down.

I looked out my right window and saw Victoria in the car next to us, on the other side running it was James. I was about to shift when she slammed her car into ours. Dean without hesitating shot at her.

"Yeah, like that's going to do a thing!" I shouted at him.

"Well, it was instinct." He smirked.

Sammy was already on the phone with Alistair, I could him telling them where we were. Luckily we were about forty five minutes away. If we kept driving this fast they could be here in less then 10-15 minutes. She keeps slamming into me. MAN! I love this car too. I knew we should've taken the Impala. Sammy put the phone next to my ear it was on speaker phone.

"Bella?" crap it was Edward.

"Yeah?" I'm gong to be in sooo much trouble for this.

"Keep driving I'll be there in a few minutes." BAMM CRUNCH!!

"CRAP!"

"STAY ON THE PHONE!" I heard him shout at me. I swirved out of the way of a huge semi-truck, but was nearly taken off the road. It was a minute later that I heard what sounded like thunder, it was Edward crashing into James in the woods. I saw Victoria slam on her brakes, which I did the same because the others hadn't caught up to Edward yet. I drove into the woods taking down every tree in my way until I came to stop. Jake burst out of the car in full stride after Edward. I couldn't find Victoria's car.

I heard another crash and it was Jake running into Edward and James. Victoria had also joined the fight, but in the confusion my scent had caught James and he changed course after me. In the same stride that James came at me Edward caught him by the foot and threw him. Victoria watching this ran after him. Jake and Edward chased after them but came back a short while later.

"What happened Bella?" Felix asked, he looked really pissed that he missed another fight.

I went into detail of what I knew. When Edward came back I was in his arms before I knew I was. He held for a long minute before looking me down to make sure that I had no major injuries, with kisses going all over me. There was no way I going to ask if he was mad. He drove back to Forks, with his arm tight around me without hurting me.

With Sam in the backseat I knew that we weren't watching movies all weekend. So I knew I had to face the music.

"So you're not mad?" I asked him looking up at him. He looked down and kissed me on the forehead and said,

"I'll be mad later." I was happy it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I took a deep breath and tried to hold myself closer to him. I knew the discussion of me hunting was going to be on the agenda tonight, but not yet…not now.

* * *

i hope that was enough action?


	20. leaving

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT-STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURE-ERIC KRIPKE DOES. I JUST OWN MY LITTLE MOUSE PEDRO-RUN RUN RUN PEDRO!

20.

I wasn't sure what to expect when we got home. The drive home was quiet. I sat in his lap in the car while he drove us home.

"_**Dude, I swear you're such a whimp!" Dean thought to me. **_

"_**I am not! I just…miss him." **_

"_**I know it's like weird..that's all. It's like you don't breath right if you're away from him-like he's a drug to you or something."**_

"Ha-sorry" Edward looked down at me to what I thought was funny.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing." I said trying not to think about Edward's conversation in the forest that day. Dean was trying to concentrate so I did something horrible to him….

_***there was something in the air night the stars were bright Fernando…"**_

"_**OH NOOOO STOP STOP STOP. COME OON!!"**_

"_**Will you stop?"**_

"_**yes!"**_

I pulled myself closer to Edward trying to get a better smell of him. It seams to get better every time I'm with him. We pulled up the house and we were the first ones there. Instead of going back my house we went to the Cullen's. I wasn't sure why until when we arrived Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were waiting outside. As soon as we walked in the steel doors shut behind us.

Jake ran home from the fight and Edward said that the pack was going to track the scent for a while before they make it back to the reservation. I stressed because they're my age, and younger.

"Everyone else will be arriving in about five minutes." Alice beamed and her and Esme rushed to my side.

"Oh, dear are you sure that you're alright." Esme had both of her cold hands cupping my face. "Carlisle please look at her and make sure." She worried as much as Camilla.

"No, I'm fine really. Don't worry." I said shaking my head. I felt embarrassed that I caused this much panic and stress. Carlisle flew next to me, luckily the adrenaline had already worn off by the time we got back to the house, so my heart wasn't as loud when I was sitting there. The check-up that Carlisle gave me was only a few minutes long, just long enough that Alistair and the others to walk through the door.

"Bella! I can't believe you, how could you lie to us? You said that you were going to stay at Jake's house?" Camilla nearly shrieked.

"Well, we were and then another kid went missing and we couldn't nothing." I said I knew that I wasn't going to win but I would try to make at least see my point of view.

"Bella, it's dangerous for you to be out there. What if they attacked when you were in the lower valley?" Camilla said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." _**Crap! I had to say that outloud!**_

"What! No because there won't be a next time!" Camilla shrieked grabbing by the shoulders.

"_**Bella, just agree for crying out loud! We'll deal latter." Dean thought to me I knew he was right it would easier. **_

"Fine." I said. I knew that we would figure it out.

"We have other things to discuss now. In two weeks Bella will have to be in Italy. Since you guys also intend on being present, it would be wise that the Cullen's arrive two days before Bella is to arrive."

Alistair stated I knew that it was getting close my future life was becoming more and more present.

Ever since I could remember I never wanted o become one. The fear and disgust of what I would be capable of scared me. I always felt comfort in the fact that it would be war that ended my life. Now it's different…I want to live…but I'm dealing with the fact that if I do I won't be the same person. I'm human kinda, but not really.

"Bella, have you expanding you're shield?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, I've got the web on them. As long as they don't move to fast while they're there it shouldn't be a problem." I was getting better at shielding everyone. Although there wasn't really any way to really test it. Edward was still able to read everyone's thoughts. But any thoughts that they had about me was blocked. Which explained how Edward wasn't able to get any information about us when he came back from hunting. Luckily I called 10 minutes after he arrived at the house looking for me.

The next week was long and stressful. I finally went down to La Push to see my grandma, which both Edward and my dad both agreed that I shouldn't, but regardless she's my mom's mother. No matter how angry she makes me I feel this connection to her.

When I got there she showed me my mom's jingle and traditional dress that she was working on for me, to start dancing. My mom being the exact opposite of me could dance. The pow-wow's that she would attend she'd win. Amazing jingle dancer. That fact that I trip over my own feet never stopped me from trying to dance, for some reason I wasn't clumsy dancing at pow-wow's…but put me in a ballet studio…I'll trip before I make it to the floor.

"_**Yeah, hey remember when you fell off your chair while you were sitting in it? Ha ha how do you even manage that? I mean you're sitting on the chair?"**_

"_**Shut-up! I was crossing my legs and then somehow I fell off." I was trying not to think about it. That time I was looking at Edward walk by the classroom and of course he smiled and since I wasn't paying attention I fell off the chair.**_

I asked my mom why I could dance this way but constantly fall when I'm doing ballet or any other way , all she said was that I loved dancing jingle and fancy and maybe if I learned to love ballet I could dance even better.

"Bella?" My grandma asked while she was cutting some meat to make some stew. I was stretching the fry bread.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that boy makes you happy." She was still looking down at the meat. It completely took me off guard.

"What?"

"I knew that it would happen, I just hoped that it wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you with him ever since you were born. I knew that your mom was going to meet Charlie. And what you were going to become. I hoped that if you and Dean would get together maybe the future could change. But the more I tried the more clear the visions became. I realized that it was destined for me to save you but me saving you only made it become true. I'm not that you follow me?"

"Are saying that it's like I never had a chance."

"Yes." She looked at me her eyes full of remorse.

"How could you think that this is your fault? The weight that I carry happened. It can't be changed. You tried and that's what matters. What else do you see?"

"You want to know if you make it?" I kept staring at her not saying anything. " I don't know." She replied. Any hope that had was cracked.

"Bella, listen to me…he's good for you…you need him….he needs you. That's all that matters. You need to concentrate you're leaving for someplace dangerous soon and you can't break…we love you."

The next day was hard. The Cullen's were leaving before we did because they had to leave false trails everywhere in case they were followed. the fear that i had with nearly everyone that I love will be in danger nearly made me vomit the whole night, and because of those thoughts Dean did vomit. After they left i knew that i had to start to pack, but not really because they always had so much cloths for me there anyway.

We were leaving for the airport, and i knew that it was going to a long flight. All the thoughts of everyone getting killed because i lost concentration nearly made me faint. The worst part was how i going to have to be around Aro with Edward there.

**AUTHOR POV:**

Alistair was in the Cullen's house the night before they left.

"There is something that you need to understand. Edward this is very important. Aro believes that he has Bella's heart...no doubt. He has to keep believing that. She has convinced him that he does. The closeness that will appear to you guys will…scare you..maybe even anger you. Just remember this has to be done to keep her alive.. .if there is any doubt…he _**will **_kill her. She has played this role for years she knows what she is doing. She will be safe. We will all be there and if Aro _knows_ that he is hers, and she is his, he will not risk her safety. Remember **..**"

"I understand. We will keep our distance." Edward said.

* * *

If you have no idea what i'm talking about with the dancing. go to utube and search womens jingle dress dancing. womens shawl dancing. or even pow wow's , it's beautiful! The reviews help me getting out chapters faster, and let me know what to do next.

* * *


	21. Volterra

I sadly do not own Twilight or Supernatural :(

Stephanie Meyer and Eric Kripke do.

Now, it is time to run Pedro!!!

21. Volterra!

_**EDWARD POV:**_

After Alistair had explained what will happen between Bella and Aro it made me panic. The worry that consumed me was overwhelming. We took a connection to Dublin to add more to the trail, after Dublin we landed in Petersburg to hunt and run the rest of the way to Italy.

"Edward she'll be fine. Aro sends her a private jet for her she'll be fine. She's packing her bags right now . She's on her bed crying? You better call her." Alice told me.

I pulled out the phone to call Bella.

"Bella? What's wrong Alice said that she seen you on the bed crying?" it was silence . how quiet her mind is made me nervous, very careful of her thoughts ,and what she says. But it kills me.

"I'm just stressed out that's all. I'm fine just let me calm down. I always get like this every time I visit over there. I just need a few minutes that's all." She still sounded so fragile.

"Alright, are you sure?" I really wanted to stop and turn around run back to her hide her somewhere.

"Edward…I'm fine don't even think about coming back. I just go through this every time. It's like a ritual or something." Her voice wasn't cracking anymore, it sounded a lot better.

"Alright, well-"

"I know be careful I have your heart. I love you." The words that made me able to handle anything in the world. I suddenly felt better too.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." I hang up the phone and tried to concentrate.

"You see I told you that she'd be fine." Alice had a huge smile.

"We're close." Carlisle said and we all came to a halt. We were all outside the city a few miles away.

"Volterra." Carlisle stated.

We all stood fascinated by the small city that now all of were going to be tied to. Alice's visions were positive about this. She did her best not to concentrate on Bella until Aro had touched her. Bella isn't the only one that we would have to keep close, Alice was putting herself in danger, her knowledge of the future is something that the Volteri would greatly value.

"_**Do think Jasper drank enough? There's going to be a lot of temptation for him." Alice thought to me. **_

"_**Yes, but still we should keep a eye on him." I thought back to her.**_

She was right to worry the Volteri usually gorge themselves before Bella would visit. I knew that Bella was going to be concentrating on Alice the most because of her visions.

We walked the rest of the way at human speed to the city. All of were worried about what we going to do, all the of the thoughts were not about what would happen to us, but what would happen to Bella, if we were compromised. Even Rosalie was worried. Even though Bella had no choice of what she would become that fact that she still had a year or two, there is no way someone was going to take that away.

The closer that we got to the city we were able to be more calm thanks to Jasper. I could hear the thoughts of the some of the guard that stationed at various parts of the city. Walking through I hear d Carlisle's thoughts.

"_**Hmm, we were getting close.. If my memory serves me right there should be an opening right around this corner."**_

"Ahh, here we are." Carlisle said.

It was then I heard the thoughts of someone behind us.

"_**I wonder? That's smells like…….Carlisle! I wonder who's in the rest of the coven?"**_

We all stiffened by the scent of another vampire near us. The sound was getting closer and closer. Carlisle had warned us that if we stay in the shadows around the city they would approach us, and see if we were there to cause harm.

"Ahh! Carlisle old friend. How have you been?" The young male that approached us was Alex. He stood before us in the hood that covered most of his face except his eyes which were blood red.

"Alex, how nice it is to see you!" Carlisle said with enthusiasm , "We are here to visit you're masters." I brought my family to meet them ." Carlisle gestured towards us.

"Follow me, I'm sure Aro will be most happy to see you. There is a celebration going to happen in a few days."

"Yes, I ran into some nomads in Spain and they said that there will be some huge announcement?" Carlisle was at his best trying to disgust the excitement of the confusion that was swirling around the world about this celebration.

"Yes, but I will let Aro tell you all about it." Alex said, as we entered the very ornate room. Only Aro was standing in the decorated room , when he turned and saw who was before him, he smile was spread across his face, how old he was seemed like it would crumple like paper.

"Carlisle, how good it is to see you again." He embraced him and kissed both sides of his face. In Aro's thoughts I saw no Bella. I was able to see Carlisle's past from when he left Italy to the new world, I saw us all of us. And none of Bella, which we were thankful.

"Carlisle I'm so pleased that you've found people that share your interest." Aro said, motioning us over to touch him. The guard that surrounded him was on edge. The thoughts of all of us were protected, relived I never doubted Bella's ability, when he moved for each of us his thoughts were envious of Carlisle's family. He knew we were all with him because we loved him and each other.

His biggest pleasure is when he met Alice. He saw the visions that she had all of the ones of Bella weren't there. The visions that she had when she seen us and Jasper. But the visions that she had coming here were hazy, which intrigued Aro, because his thoughts were now that Alice couldn't see Bella. Befor e he could finish his thoughts …

"Ah, my brother's guess who has come for a visit? Our dear old friend Carlisle and his new family." Aro exclaimed. Both Caius and Marcus went to his side and touched his palm to find out what he missed., also to warn them that I also share Aro's gift, without touching but from a distance.

"_**What do you think of this Alice? What a wonderful addition she would make. Her gift is unparallel to anyone that we've ever heard of, not since the old oracles of Greece and Italy." Aro was very excited.**_

"_**Do you forget why there aren't any oracles anymore Aro. Do I have to remind you?maybe she will be the same as the rest and we'll have to do the same and kill-"**_

Before Caius could finish his thought a low hiss broke through my mouth. It was then Cauis looked in my direction and smiled knowing that it angered me.

_**Cauis, I don't believe that Alice will be a problem. The fact that we've never heard about her now proves that she requires to be anonymous, maybe soon she'll be in our family." **_

"_**Her bond to the family is very strong, based on love. Her mate will not leave her and if she joins us so will he." Marcus thought to them. **_

"_**Yes, we will have to wait and see." Aro thought quietly.**_

"You came at a good and important time Carlisle, we are awaiting someone very important to us-all of us actually." Aro said, walking over to the thrones, that have been there since the time Igamite.

"What do you mean, Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, she will be soon arriving. Do you remember the old tale of Igamite? The first ruler of all of us? "

"Yes, I believe that there was a story like that along those lines, why?"

"Well, before he died he left an heir, through the millenniums the true heir as finally returned." Aro said.

Most of all the guard were also listening while Aro was weaving his version of the same story that Alistair once told us. Except that Igamite had attacked them ,and they were merely defending themselves. Which was a lie.

The rest of the day was all of us were anxious. Waiting and waiting for Bella's arrival. Even Aro and the rest of the guard were also anxious. Aro was worried because most of the vampires that would would and could pledge their allegiance to Bella, almost all the ancients would. They were banking on the new ones of siding with them…mainly scaring them on their side.

Aro could feel Jasper's ability was very impressed., the different feeling in the air and how he could manipulate all of them. It was then I heard Aro's phone ring. I could hear Alistair talking to him that the plane was to arrive in an hour. Most of the other covens from all around the world were starting to show, Aro was promising them to be patient the surprise will be here soon.

I could hear the thoughts of Alistair and her guard approaching. Her scent was intoxicating I hear everyone was also smelling her, their thirst for her blood was infuriating, Jasper again had to calm me down.

As soon as she walked through the door, hissing began, one newborn nearly sprang at her, before Felix threw him against the wall to restrain him. Bella's remaining family swarmed her in a very protective dance not letting a single inch between them. Everyone was in awe of the young human girl, and what she was doing here. My instinct was to stand between her and all chaos, but Alice and Carlisle were yelling at me in their thoughts to remain calm.

It was then that Bella completely surrounded, ran into Aro's arms…………………………………..

* * *

Sorry it took so long. i hope you like all three of you! ha ha.


	22. Volterra II

* * *

I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

I do not own Supernatural Eric Kripke does.

Volterra II

Bella POV:

After I hung up the phone I felt better. I forgot to tell him that I have a meltdown before I leave for Italy, it's like a ritual. I pack, I cry, I leave.

"Bella?" Camilla was standing behind the door while I packed.

"Yeah, you can come in." I was wiping my tears away. No matter how I tried to hide it they always knew, I cried.

"I was just making sure that you're alright. I know how this wears on you." She was always stressed even more than I was, of course being a vampire made you a fabulous liar.

"You know I do this every time. I want to see Dean and Jacob before I leave." She smiled and shook her head.

I went down to La Push, to say good buy. When I got to my grandma's house everyone was there waiting, even Leah.

**"**_**Great, round two." I thought.**_

"_**Come on, it will be totally hot. You have no idea how well I slept that night." **_

"_**Perv!" **_

"What's going on?" I was totally freaked out. The whole house was decorated in Christmas, well more like an elf threw up everywhere.

"We figured that you won't be here for Christmas that we would throw an early one. I turned around and my dad and John were here with Dean and Sam. The fact that everyone was there was amazing.

The presents were opened and torn apart, the dinner was so great. After we ate dessert I could feel the atmosphere change to a somber tone. I watched as my grandmother stiffened I her chair and the wolf pack faces were now stone, it reminded me of when the Cullen's decide to talk business.

"Bella, we are here to let you know that if you don't come back that we will come and get you." Sam Uley had said very firm and warning me, like I would love to stay or something.

"_**Yeah, he probably thinks you'll stay and marry him. Ha " Dean was laughing and eating a whole turkey leg.**_

"_**it's so gross when you talk and you have full mouth." **_

"_**I'm not talking just thinking." Then he opened his mouth with all the mushed up mess. Nearly made me vomit. That's when I threw my piece of fry bread at him. **_

"Bella, we're just taking extra precautions, we know that your guard's always do a good job regarding the safety of your life." Billy said. "This is just a very delicate time now, if something were to happen to you…" Billy couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Thank you." I tucked my free hair behind my ears, and I could feel my face turn red. "You really shouldn't worry though we've been doing this for years no problems."

"If you don't come back on time or if you don't answer us back everyday, we will come and get you." Jacob said gripping his fork and his other hand flat on the table trying to remain calm.

The rest of the dinner past bye pretty fast. It was a good memory that I'd always have if it was going to my Christmas. It was my first Christmas in La Push since I was twelve. With my dad's job we couldn't always fly up to see everyone, my parents couldn't be apart for more than the normal eight hours work day.

When my grandma walked me outside, I knew that she had something to tell me,

"You need to be careful. This is going to crucial time. I know what Aro is going to ask of you. The white haired one will be watching you , very closely, he will look for anything to use against you. I see a lot of alliances that will switch to you. That is what they fear, so do not let them talk to you until you are away from the city. They will destroy those who openly align with you."

I could feel my hands shaking as she was speaking to me. The future that I held was not my own now it would be the young boys of the tribe. They were eager to go to war. If I did not return they would come and fight to the death. I was not ready for this yet. The fact that I could doom my whole tribe was already weighing heavy on me.

"My dear grandchild…do not worry, you will do beautifully. We just want all of the corners taken care of. Your uncle Billy was telling you so you would know that we're not letting you go without a fight." She was patting my curly hair down on the side of my head. The same way my mom did. It immediately calmed me down.

I saw how my mom was so much like my grandmother, her movements her eyes. ..I still feel weak like I'm still not even half as strong as my mom or grandma. Then I felt her lift my chin up and stared into my eyes and she whispered,

"My child you have no idea how strong you really are." I felt her kiss the top of my head. Everyone was coming outside to see us off.

When we got back to the house I had to take a shower because Felix said that smelled like I was rolling around with dogs all day. The next morning when we were leaving for the airport I heard his thoughts and the car.

"_**Hey, be safe..if you're not back soon we're coming to get you!"**_

"_**I know."**_

He couldn't get out of the car and touch me. The scent that he would leave could be traced back here. Hearing Dean made me happy. I heard his tires screeched two blocks away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We got to Seattle and waited for the jet. Aro always sent a private jet for me. I'm not sure if it was because I would run away, or to find where I was.

The flight over dragged. The movies weren't very interesting. And I really didn't have a stomach to eat anything. We didn't know yet if we were walking on to a trap, if my shield didn't work. The pilot said that we were landing in Rome in twenty minutes, and relief washed over me.

It was going to be hard to be near Edward without touching him or even truly looking at him, but at least he was near, I would be able to breathe.

When the plane touched down there was a car with Alex standing outside of it, with a handful of human guards with him. Alex bowed to me,

"Bella, my _Queen _how have you been?" as he opened the car door for me.

"Not well, with my mother's passing. And the fact that Maria still remains alive." I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry to hear about her. I was very upset and so was the entire court. I assure you that she will not go unpunished." Alex said curtly.

Aro usually sent human guard that way they wouldn't be temped by my blood. Alistair and Camilla joined me in the car and the rest rode in the first car and the last. The drive wasn't as slow because the driver's were vampires. After a short time,we entered the city.

When I stepped out of the car the snow was flittering all around us., it was beautiful…hard to imagine that just below us was true horror, and I was part of it…from the beginning and now to the…end.

I came through the lobby. And Heidi was there to greet Alex, they embraced each other for a short minute. It seemed like she wasn't going to see him again.

"Ah, My Queen …" she also bowed. I never get use to it. "Alistair , there are some vampires that you would be interested to meet, they share your food source." She smiled to him.

"Really? Who?" Camilla was acting very interested.

"They are the Cullen's"

"How many?"

"seven."

"Why so many?" Alistair acted intrigued.

"Come, everyone is here. Your arrival has been long, let's calm my Aro's nerves."

We followed her down hallway into the elevator. My family was clinging very close to me. The other guard was also to. As soon as the door opened we walked not even one step before I heard the hissing. I knew I couldn't scream, or run. I was use to this. This was one of the rare occasions were the room was packed. There must have been forty to fifty vampires in the throne room…waiting for was about two layers of vampire guard around me. As soon as I got a clear shot of Aro I ran to him. I knew it was the only way the hissing would stop.

* * *

So do you like? or love? thank you launya, mgoaqioaM, snd bellaneannedwward78, and all the others that just joined us. your reviews and adding me to your profiles are great!!!!

thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Volterra III

I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

I do not own Supernatural Eric Kripke does.

Who loved the premier of season Five!!!!

The dress for Bella i found on the Vera Wang website it's called Dorothy.

Volterra III

The hissing subsided. Then the gasps of air, confusion, and shock filled the room. Of course I took it as a compliment because who can really take a vampire by surprise. Of course Aro was cold as ever. I always hated dressing up for this, the crown that they made me wear, actually hurt, mainly because it was heavy. It was beautiful, very old, the gems were diamonds, and sapphires and gold made it look like it weaved through my hair.

"Friends, friends pleased do not be alarmed. This is our King Igamite's heir. She is destined to be our Queen. For those who don't remember or know, King Igamite was the first of our kind. Before he was killed he left an heir, a child. The true wouldn't be until after a male was born…and then the child he had would have the throne to rule all, and it is our great pleasure to introduce our Queen Bella."

The ancients that were there bowed their heads, and acknowledged what I was to them, then the rest followed. I saw that Cauis was face was hard. He was fuming, upset that they hadn't refused. I think Aro was surprised as well.

"But she is human? When are going to change her?"

An ancient spoke his eyes were dull red, his cloths were also modern, a suit with of grayish stripped and deep blue collar shirt. It was weird seeing so many beautiful people in one place. It's like a requirement that you have to be beautiful.

"This is one of the extraordinary things about Bella is that she doesn't need to be changed, it will take place sometime after she turns eighteen." Aro was exclaiming, clearly pleased with himself, as always with everyone staring at him.

Every movement was making my family nervous. Ranata was standing right behind and touching both Aro's and I back. I finally got brave enough to look to my my right and see the Cullen's. I saw that Alice and Emmett were both clutching Edward's arm. He was probably listening to all the thoughts in the room, I shivered thinking about what they wanted to do to me.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry, all these vampires you must be freezing, and tired." He turned to me. Putting his hand against my cheek. "There will be a formal intruding of yourselves and Bella, after she rests for a while. You see that she is still human, Due to the safety of Bella your meals will be provided by glass, or if you wish you may leave to catch your own meal, but you will required to hunt 200 km. outside the city walls."

It was then he clapped his hands and the entire guard moved with me. It was unsettling that would probably leave to eat. That wasn't my focus right now, it was keeping of us safe. Aro followed us to my room, actually it is his and his _wife's_. They had it changed when I came along. It's always weird to think about how she feels about this. The fact that her mate is going to take another wife? How it sits with her what she feels like when I'm near? She's always been nice, never hostile, always sweet, she's one that gets me dressed and tells me the things that I missed while I was away.

She already had the cloths that I would wear tonight picked out. She even had the new crown set out. When I walked in the room her arms were around me.

"OH, Bella! You're finally home! I've missed you _soo_ much! I wanted to come to see you, but of course they would never allow us to leave the castle." She shot Aro a mean glance.

"You know it's for your protection." Aro glided over to us. There was a knock at the door. "Ah! Bella, before you rest there are some people that I want you to meet." He motioned Alex to open the door.

Behind the door stood the Cullen's. my heart jumped.

"Don't worry, they are like your guard, only animal blood." Luckily he thought the jump was because he was letting unknown vampires in the same room as me.

"This is the Carlisle and his family, his wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." He motioned to each of them.

"Hello." I said. I was trying to relax. I wonder if Aro is testing the waters with Edward. He knows of Edward's gift and could feel threatened.

"Hello, Bella. Aro has spoken of you quite fondly. We just wanted to introduce ourselves, and to meet your guard, seeing that they also follow our way of life also." Carlisle spoke very softly, smiling.

I had to remember that everyone could hear my heart, and if my face turned red. I did my best not to look at Edward. The questions that went back and forth between Carlisle and Aro, catching up and Carlisle asking questions to Alistair, with of course keeping me in the conversation, just enough. Carlisle had to play that he very curious about us. Of course when I inadvertently yawned I questions where over.

"I always forget, Bella you are so tired you need to rest. Carlisle let's finish our visiting later at the party." Aro said very kindly.

I stood up, and everyone stood at the same time. Before I could reach out the shake their hand, Aro had lifted me off the ground, and carried me in the next room. Felix opened the door for him. I looked one last time at Edward before the door was shut. The look on his face was unforgettable. The fear and anger that he had…hurt to look at him. What he was putting himself through was unbearable. I could see that it was even hurting Jasper.

"You need to rest before the party. You get so worn out too easy. Come, change your cloths I'll turn the heat on for you." I saw the cloths that Sulpicia laid out for me, I went behind the wooden curtain to change.

"How are you doing?" Aro asked when I was walking to the bed.

"You know just overwhelmed by everything. I really didn't know what to expect." I was about to climb into the bed when he lifted me again.

"I know, I should've warned you. I wanted it to be a surprise. I get so worried, I let Alistair share some detail with you but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I wondered.

"That you are my life. Everything is for you, if my heart was beating it would be for you." he held me in his arms. I smiled knowing that he would take it as a good thing. Inside I was afraid, the fear took over and I was shivering , I refused to look at him knowing what he would see. I buried my head in his chest and said, "Thank you. I feel the same." I felt him take a deep breath of me and run his lips on the top of my head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edward POV:

I was getting agitated walking to Bella's and Aro's room. I could hear his thoughts about her. He actually thought that she loved him. It was sickening. Alistair and EVERYONE kept reminding me that Bella had to play this part.

Carlisle knocked on the door, even though they knew we were outside. It was purely for Bella. Alex opened the door. When I waked in I could hear her heart beat faster, I know it was for me. Luckily Aro only saw it as being startled. The whole conversation was tedious. It was hard to concentrate with Aro's thoughts about Bella. As far as I could tell he did seem to have some sort of feelings for her.

Every touch made her heart speed up, and jump.

"_**Edward I can feel that Bella is exhausted. She needs to rest she's overwhelmed, anxious, and scared. The longer we stay here the greater risk we pose her. She will be fine." Jasper's thought to me.**_

"_**I know, you're right. Carlisle…we need to leave."**_

It was then that Bella yawned and Aro asked that we let Bella rest. Aro had immediately picked Bella up in his arms in a flash I saw her expression…guilt. She knew what this was doing to me. how torn I was…how I wanted to reach over and rip Aro's arms off. Jasper kept calming me down. I knew this hate and anger wasn't good for him either, the past life that he had with Maria. I know that being here has put my whole family at risk, but I can't have her face this with out me. They really don't know why I'm really here, besides the fact that I want to keep Bella safe. I need to see if there's any way out for her.

Aro is determined to have complete power. Whether or not he would take Bella's word that she doesn't want is still unknown. Caius sees her as a threat, and what he does to threats is known, I can hear the thoughts of what he wants to do to her…kill her. I'm pretty sure that it was Caius that sent Maria with the whereabouts that killed her mom, and failed to kill her.

I could see in his head that he wanted Bella, he did desire her. He was…._curious!!!_ of what being with a human would be like?!?!

"_**ALISTAIR! Aro is going to try to force himself on Bella!" I was so angry. The rage that was building in me was unbearable. **_

"_**I know. He's been thinking about it for about a year and a half now." Even in Alistair's thoughts he was calm.**_

"_**WHAT!?" I demanded.**_

"_**Edward, they are just thoughts. He doesn't act on them. He knows that it could kill her. He gave his word that he would wait until she is turned, before he would try. We are right outside the door, we can hear what's going on she's safe. That's why I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea for you to come."**_

"_**You are sure that she is safe?" Jasper was calming me down. Finally forcing me see reason.**_

"_**YES. we know what we are doing."Alistair replied  
**_

"_**I believe you."**_

"_**Alice, do you see anything that would put Bella in danger?"**_

"_**No, nothing. It seems that everyone here will be on good behavior. She will be safe tonight." Alice was concentrating on Bella. "I want to go change. Bella is going to look amazing tonight!" **_

We left to the rooms that Aro had given us to stay in while we were visiting. Aro had given us the his study, he knew how Carlisle had loved being here reading and studying everything he could get his hands on. While we were waiting every one was trying to think positive. I was thinking o fall the routes out of the castle, where they would be able to take Bella safely, I knew that they would try to stay with me if it came down to it, but I couldn't let them. They had to get Bella out.

"_**Edward, you're doing it again." Jasper thought.**_

"_**Sorry."**_

At least Bella was asleep now. I can hear her heart beat slowly. Her heart is the only thing that can calm me down.

"_**Edward, you think you have it bad. Could you imagine how Dean's dealing with this whole thing. I mean he really doesn't know. He won't know anything until she 's on her way back." Rosalie said. **_

"_**I hear Bella's asleep now." Esme sighed. She has been so happy since Bella came in our lives, she's like a mom that just had another child. With Bella being –for most part, it's the closest that Esme will get to being a mom. When we had our big fight about Bella, and Alice saw our future, that's when Carlisle and Esme seen her as a daughter. With Esme never meeting her, she was already her mother. Esme's was able heal after excepting that she couldn't have kids, she's been even happier with Bella. She's changed all of our lives, she might not ever really know.**_

Looking around I saw that Rose and Emmett were pacing. Alice was sitting and concentrating ,with Jasper right beside her. Carlisle was reading some books but his thoughts also dwelled with Bella's safety. Esme was near the wall keeping track of Bella's heart, she was worried that Bella should eat. They were waiting for me to hear something from Alistair. Alistair had to be careful because Alex was in the room with them.

"_**Edward?" Jasper Asked.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**What did Aro mean when he said that the meals would be provided?"**_

"_**ha, well, they put the blood in glasses to drink out of." I was shaking my head. Bella will still pass from the smell anyway.**_

"_**Oh, well that will be interesting to see?" Jasper was thinking. **_

"_**Are you thinking of trying it?" **_

"_**No. I'd rather not." He was afraid too. I followed his train of thought. **_

"_**Why?" I asked I was curious.**_

"_**For one thing I don't want to be tempted later when we leave. And depending on how the blood was taken I might still get what they were feeling at the time the blood was taken. You know how sensitive I am to this. I even feel the feeling of the animals."**_

"_**Wait! Hold on. Are you telling me that you even if the blood was donated that you can still sense their feeling at the time that the blood was donated?"**_

"_**Yeah, it happened by accident. After I left Maria I was looking for alternatives ,I broke into the Red Cross and I could still sense everything. A few days later I met Alice."**_

"_**Never knew that." I thought back to him. Alice has given him everything to live for. Without her he'd be lost. **_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Bella POV:

I really didn't get any rest. I had to concentrate on not having any dreams, because most of my dreams always involved Edward. When I woke I was shivering, the cold and hard skin of Aro made me feel like I was in a marble coffin. Then I realized that I wasn't with Edward, I was with Aro, the fear and sadness had set in.

"AHH, Bella I'm glad you're awake. The party will start soon. Sulpicia has a lovely dress for you, and she had a new crown made_. Heidi _will you please bring it in I want to show Bella." He motioned for the door.

When she walked in I help but feel even more like a bridge troll. She bowed her head and on a blue velvet pillow was the crown, it wasn't like my previous tiara's which looked delicate, and soft. This one was regal, it was looked like the crowns that the ancient greek gods would wear, but it included sapphires, and diamonds. The height of the crown was nearly three inches, with the gold and the precious stones it had to be about maybe four pounds. The leaves were woven it was no doubt the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

"I'm glad you like it. The stones are actually from the old pieces that belong to your line, we just polished it up. We took the old and made brand new for you, everyone said that blue was color, not to mention your birthstone. Let's see if it fits." He gently took it from Heidi and set it on my messy head. It was _soo _heavy.

"Beautiful! No adjusting!" he took it off. "We'll make it official in a few hours."

"Sulpicia,Heidi , I trust you to have her dressed and ready in a few hours?" he walked out of the room, but not without kissing his wife on the cheek.

I couldn't help but wonder how she felt. If she was really happy, or she loved him so much that she'd do anything, and follow him anywhere. I shuddered, thinking if I would do the same with Edward, but _share_? The thought scared me, maybe because if I had to…I would. I pondered this while Sulpicia dressed me. The way that Sandra, Camilla, and Ranata watched me, they were worried, they paced the room, uneasy and anxious, preparing themselves for the very dangerous party that was up ahead.

With them near me I was at ease, my mothers. Always watching, always careful, always loving, the fact that they would also follow with what ever decision that I would make also scared me, what if I did turn in to a monster? What if I couldn't control myself? They with everyone else would be at my mercy, and following to what ever end.

"Bella?" Sulpucia asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, realizing that she was speaking to me.

"I've been asking you if you like this dress." She was very curious to what I was thinking about.

I looked down, the dress was beautiful. It was ivory ruffle that had empire waist, with a bow near the top of the waist, the top was metallic, which was very heavy. It seemed like a wedding dress.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I kinda shocked.

"Yeah, I know. It's Vera Wang. We replaced the metallic on top with white gold. What do you think should we do a pin back with your hair?"

"Um, sure."

"Camilla, can you hand me those pins?"

"Yes, here. Bella, you do look amazing." Camilla gushed. When she got closer, I heard a low hissing sound come Sulpicia.

"Camilla, you three get her all year, this is the only time I get time with her." I watched in the mirror as Sandra was approaching Camilla, trying to calm her. They looked at each other and Camilla nodded towards Sulpicia, and returned to stand near the door.

When everything was complete, they called Aro to come in. Sulpicia was holding the crown waiting for Aro.

"Ah! Bella, you look simply breath taking!" He was very excited. He took the crown from the pillow and gently placed it on my head. The next thin was they place the matching necklace around my neck, with the drop earrings.

"Marcus, Caius come and look your eyes upon our Queen!" Aro commanded. Behind the door the two other ghostly figures glided to Aro's side, and both kneeled before me and kissed my hand. "Well, should we join the party now?" Aro was in a very good spirits.

My family was in the room, very nervous. Aro took my arm and everyone surrounded me like when we first arrived. Caius and Marcus walked in front of us, also in the circle. When we approached the throne room, Aro kissed me on the forehead and entered before us, with Caius and Marcus. While we waited I heard Aro announcing me,

"And it wonderful that you have joined on this very special night, because we are here to announce the reign of _Our Queen_ _Isabella_." It was then that the trumpets began to play, like in the movies when they announce the king is entering the room. It felt weird, I really wanted to throw up, I felt myself starting to breathe faster, and the vomit coming up, I think that they could smell it. I felt cold hands on my face, and soothing words coming out,

"Bella, it's alright, we're right here. Look at me." It was Charles whispering. Besides Jasper he could get me to focus or calm me. His stone hands forced me to look into his eyes and breathe.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room. It looked like a sea of tail lights had filled the room, the red eyes were bright and dull, depending on the ancients that were there. Those were the ones that I had to focus on. As soon my second step hit the floor I saw the top of their heads. I walked towards the three waiting for me to sit.

Aro motioned me to sit on the biggest throne the wood was old, almost petrified, that even had stones in it, old ones that weren't polished in to what could emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and of diamonds. This was the first throne, I guess they didn't have the heart the tear it apart. As I sat down Aro motioned for the music to start.

While the music started very simple classical, my head was spinning so I could focus on which type it was. Aro was calling forth all the different covens to come forward to introduce themselves. The first were a couple from China their pale skin and jet black hair complimented the evening wear they were wearing. Her was a green ruffled dress at the very modern, her almond eyes were dramatic from the matching light green eye shadow, he of course was wearing a tux as was all the males in the room. Her name was Liqiu and his was JunJie. They were nomads that wondered all over China, they've been around for one thousand years, together for the same amount of time.

The next were from Chile they also had dark pale skin like Felix and Demetri, the female had wavy thick black hair her name was Valentina, her mate was the same his hair was short but long enough to slick back, also tall dark and handsome, his name was Bastian. They were also nomads, their eyes weren't red though, they were topaz. They said they made the switch because after they were both turned they ended up killing both of their families. They were still young both turned around the same time by different vampires, they met both hunting the same Jaguar.

The rest of night was most of the room making their way up to see me. About ninety percent of the room were nomads, all bringing the room temperature down to twenty degrees. Even with the heater on it was hard not to be cold.

Two hours later when we met barely half the room, is when Aro asked for silence, I knew it was coming. The dread and what Alistair was preparing me for. If I denied this I would die right here, along with the Cullen's and family.

"My new friends, there is also another reason why I asked you here." My heart was racing. Act happy, act happy. "It is my pleasure to ask Isabella to be my wife." He turned and smiled at me. I forced a smile also. I could see Cauis staring at me, looking for anything to use against me. He pulled out the ring and kneeled. I took a deep breathe and smiled, I then held out my left finger and said,

"Yes." So softly, I could feel the tear coming out of my eye. I smiled again, hoping to let him thing that I was happy, like I had been wanting this, like I needed him, and loved him.

He slide the six carat emerald cut diamond set in gold, on my finger. There was numerous gasps and clapping. He then placed his icy hand on my face and kissed me.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered. Staring into my eyes hoping to catch if I decided to lie.

"I'm just so happy right now. I always thought I'd be alone, and I won't be." I slowly let out, as quietly as I could. I leaned in to kiss him back, he took advantage of that and both arms went around my waist.

Caius cleared his throat, "My Brother I am so happy for you." he embraced Aro and kissed both sides of his cheeks, Marcus did the same. The whole erupted in applause. With Caius finishing with,

"Too our future _KING _and Queen." With that being said everyone bowed. This is what Aro wanted, to be proclaimed King. With me he's a step closer, once married I could be disposed of, leaving him the sole heir to the throne, but until then he still just a steward. He would have to wait until after the wedding to make a move. Now for the hard part... putting off the wedding long enough to figure out a plan.

The music started he took my hand and did the waltz. I didn't have to do anything I was a doll in this. Maybe he would think that I would react the same in our marriage, I would be the puppet and he pulling the strings. The plan to get me out will have to be put in play…If there is one….

I pondered that while he twirled me around the floor with everyone watching closely. I was able to catch glimpses of the Cullen's. Edward looked in pain, his face contorted in such a way that almost broke my concentration. While we sat again we took the people's congratulations well into the night, and early dawn. I could barley stand when Aro lifted me by my arms. Even my retreat was formal, the trumpets sang again for my departure.

As we entered the bedroom, Aro had pinned me to the wall, forcing his tongue in to my mouth, with his hands ripping my dress. I was afraid, Alistair said that Aro would not dare to this, because he feared that he would kill me. I shook head to get him to stop, if he would stop. I was able get my hands free to feebly attempt to push him away.

"Aro, please stop." I whispered, low enough that hopefully no one would really hear. My fear was having Edward overreact and bursting in and getting killed.

"I just had to taste that's all." he caressed my cheek. His coldness made me shiver. He took that as a different sign I could feel my body temperature rise, and that made him react again. My dress was already in pieces on the floor when he stepped back to look at me, he eyes turned black. His lips curled in to a smile, then he pounced on top of me where he now had me pinned to the bed.

His hands were roaming all over my body, I felt horrible. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end. I heard a knock at the door,

"Aro? There are matters that need your attention." I heard Marcus say.

Aro stopped what he was doing, got off me, took one last look and smiled, then walked out of the room. I curled into a ball, and let go of my tears that were being held in for the past few days. I couldn't move, the shame I had wouldn't let off the bed, the disgust of letting him grope nearly every part of my body. How could I look anyone in the eye…how will I look Edward in the eye.

Camilla, Sandra, and Ranata ran in the room as soon as it was clear.

"It's alright, he's gone for while they won't hear you." Camilla rocked me. While Sandra and Ranata were able to get some cloths on me. My sobs weren't as loud as I thought they were.

"We need to get her in the shower, I can smell him all over her. Hurry before Sulpicia comes. NO! Edward she's fine, you can risk it, if he suspects anything, we're all dead! Just let us know when they are near. We need to calm her down."

They got me in the shower, and I kept hoping that scent of him was washing away. Where he touched me burned and felt like a thick layer of dirt that wouldn't wash away. I stood there scrubbing and scrubbing but the film that I felt wouldn't leave. I felt a towel thrown over me, then I heard it was Felix,

"WHAT THE HEL HAPPENED?"

"It was Aro! He…almost…" Camilla couldn't finish what happened.

"WHAT!" It was then part of other guard entered the room. Aro, Cauis , Marcus, Alex and the rest were behind them.

"What is with the yelling?" Cauis asked.

"HOW COULD YOU ARO? SHE'S STILL A CHILD?" Felix bellowed.

"Watch it Felix" Alex warned.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away with myself. It won't happen again. I was merely curious." Aro shrugged.

There was growling from the room was so loud I could hear it from the other side of the door. I opened the door and said,

"I'm fine. I was just scared, I didn't know what to expect that's all."

"Good, it's settled then. Aro I believe we've stayed as long as we should we'll be leaving right now, if you don't mind." Alistair said.

"Yes, I do believe that would acceptable." He smiled, and bowed he glided closer to me. He kissed my on the forehead and whispered,

"I will see you soon, Bella. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"And I love you." I said back, also touching his face, it felt like very thin shale, but hard and firm.

As we left for the plane we passed the room where the Cullen's were in. They were standing there, clearly stressed. We got to the airport I was relieved the nightmare was now over. By the time we made the switch with planes and to wash our trail, I needed Edward. We landed in New York and after I used the restroom and ate the familiar scent came to me…

* * *

Thank you. to all of you. i hope it was worth the wait! i always forget to thank the numerous countries that log in. China, Chile, Swendin, and Argentina, and Austraila, and so many more that i can't name. thank you. you're reviews make my day. you guys are so awesome.


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M. DOES

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL ERIC KRIPKE DOES.

Not that you care but i lost my little mouse Pedro:( sniff sniff. my muse is gone. sniff sniff.

"_Bella, _you _smell _so good." The voice was so menacing that it could only be James. His scent was intense like sap from a tree. My heart raced. I looked around to see where Camilla was or any of my family. Before I could turn my head he threw me into the stall and had his hand over my mouth. The whole airport shook as if there was an earthquake.

"I've been searching all the airports for you. You have no idea it was to find you." He whispered in my ear.

"How did you?" I mumbled through his hand, he wouldn't have a hard time understanding me.

"I have a friend that knew where you'd be." He was playing with my hair, twirling a stand between his fingers. It couldv'e been any one. Maybe even Demetri, Jane, Alex, or Cauis.

His head lifted up, he was listening to someone talk, I wondered if they told him that my family was dead.

"It's time to go, if you scream or try to run your family dies. Even your dad, nod if you understand and agree." he talked very slowly and calmly, that I nodded my head. He yanked me out of the stall, my legs were like jello I could barely walk or stand.

James lead me out of the restroom, the whole airport was in a panic, people were screaming, all flights were being posted as canceled. When we walked out I searched frantically for anyone, but there was…no one.

"Where are they?" I softly not sure if I said it.

"Depends. Who do you want more? Your dad or the others." He chuckled, his eyes were bright red. he must have eaten before he came.

My head was spinning, how would I even choose? Could I? I was hoping that Edward and the Cullen's were safe. He hadn't brought them up yet, so maybe there was still a chance that they're alive.

"You know if you don't choose Maria will just do both? Or might just do both anyway." With all the people around he had his arms around my shoulders as to look like we were a couple that just got off a plane. i fought back tears but there was no stopping it.

"You know Bella I really don't understand your need to stay human. Why do care so much about them anyway?" He looked around to watch all people scared and confused. All James could see was forms of life that were beneath him.

"You use to be human." I mumbled.

"Yes, a very long, long time ago." He sighed, as the car was in front waiting for us. I could help but wonder what James' story was, how he became the monster that he was in front of me. The driver was Victoria naturally. Her hair was still the wild fire that would set my life on fire, burning everything and everyone that I ever loved. As I sat in the back seat with James I kept pondering, how did it come to this?

…………………..

Edward POV:

It took my whole family to restrain me, from leaving the room. Alistair was screaming at me to stop. Emmett had me locked in his arms with Jasper trying to settle me down, but with all the feelings that were around us as well Bella's feelings it was making it difficult for Jasper to concentrate.

"_**Edward! We're on this, just calm down. If you go in there we all die. Aro is testing her. If she fails- she dies. YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THAT! IT IS A TEST! HE SUSPECTS SOMETHING! He is waiting to see if anyone-YOU! comes running through the door. Cauis is outside waiting to see who comes!" Alistair was shouting at me!**_

Carlisle put his hands on face and looked at me,

"_**Calm down…you break through everyone dies. Alistair said something like this would happen.**_

_**Calm down son. Quit thinking Alice needs to concentrate on what will happen."**_

I looked at Alice to see what she was trying to see…

_**Marcus was provoking a fight with some of the covens that were trying stay behind. He already knew of Aro's plan to test Bella. He got there in time. I was able to get my thoughts of what's going to Felix, if I couldn't help her Felix would. It went to Bella on the bed crying in Camilla's arms. The vision kept changing because of the fight that Felix wanted as bad as me. Through Felix's mind I always saw how Bella was to him, a daughter, they all saw her like that. I could read the anger in Charles' also. As soon as I seen Charles head he was immediately calming Bella down her tears were running down her face. She came out of the room and told then that she was fine. The room then became a tranquil setting, as if it was so peaceful, Aro would agree. It shifted to the airport, she was safe. **_

"_**See Edward, she's fine. We'll even meet her at the airport, in less then thirteen hours." Alice was never wrong. I immediately stopped my anxiety, and relaxed my posture. My anger was still there, but I was able to focus and force it down. **_

After Bella was safely out of the city, we made our plans to leave. Carlisle had informed them that he was on leave, and we had our other charades to keep up with,

"My dear friend Carlisle please do come again, it was a very enjoyable visit. I am so happy to know that you have found others to share your interest. I expect to see you all at the wedding." He was all ready picturing the wedding and_ his_ crowning. His greediness was easy to read. His fear of me went away after his little test with Bella. Alistair was right that Caius wanted Aro to test if there was a connection between Bella and I. If I ran in there everyone was dead. Not to mention all the covens that showed their loyalty to Bella.

Everyone is pretty stressed, I wonder how Jasper is doing with all of this? most of his life has been about a fight, blood, vengeance, and power. While we waited at the gate Jasper was staring out the huge bay windows. His thoughts were going back to the early days with Maria….

"_**Jasper, what is taking them so long?" She was pacing looking back and forth looking out the window. There was a slight breeze and the wind was blowing through her dark black hair. Her thirst for power was increasing daily. The more areas that we won the more hungry she got. **_

_**She was watching from the balcony as Charlotte and Peter restrained a vampire that we captured during the battle, one two other newborns had the female. I wasn't really sure at first why she wanted them alive, we never let them live. Her feelings were of questions, and resolution. We met Charlotte downstairs, and then the questions began,**_

"_**How old you?" Maria asked so sweetly to the man.**_

"_**Why?" He scoffed.**_

_**She turned to me and smiled. I knew what she wanted, in one stride I was next to the female and with a quick nod from Maria I tore her left arm. **_

"_**Now how old are you?" She smirked to him, batting her eyelashes at him. He screamed in pain as if it had been his own arm. **_

"_**One thousand, give or take a decade." He had dry sobs of anger. The pain he felt affected me, very rarely did it ever. At the time I needed Maria, I wanted her, but she knew my needs and played on it. When we won, she was so affectionate that I would never leave, I thrived on that. **_

"_**What is it that you know about the one that the Volteri are waiting for?" She was circling him very slowly, her left index finger touching him ever so slightly. **_

"_**I heard them say something about, 'when a male is born in a line of females he will bear the one with limitless power.' But that all I really know. They were very secretive about the whole prophecy. No one knew the true wording, except the Aro,Cauis and Marcus, and maybe some of the other guard."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**I don't know who ever had been there the longest."**_

_**He was in a trance watching his wife whimper, hoping that we might spare her. **_

"_**Who has been there as old as you?" She increased her fascination. **_

"_**There are few, one that was there that I know is alive are the twins, Jane and Alec. The rest destroyed or left. Please let her go." His voice broke on the last word.**_

_**Maria stared at him for a second then turned to me and said,**_

"_**Jasper." Her smile and her numbness to the situation I knew what she wanted me to do. I turned to his wife and tore of her head, and then dismembered her within a few seconds. His screams were louder than the scraping and grinding that was occurring. **_

_**When I turned to him to, his emotions were of rage, then anguish, then sadness, then acceptance…of death….**_

_**It was after that killing that I would never recover, so much pain that I caused was finally catching up to me. His sorrow would stay with me, it was then that my frame of mind would never be the same…**_

"Jasper, do think that Jane was the one who told Maria about Bella?" I was thinking about his memory.

"_**You know it might be, her and Alec are the only ones he remembered, and Jane is missing. But something doesn't make sense though." Jasper thought.**_

"Yes, but it's all we have."

"Well my question is that if it is them why haven't they attacked yet?" Jasper finished. He was right.

"What are you talking about?" Alice said.

"Maria." I said.

"You know I've been trying to get some sort of vision on her but I can't." Alice said she was very frustrated, seeing how she never met Maria it was hard for her to see her.

We were at the airport waiting for a connection to London when we were very anxious. Everyone wanted to get home. The whole trip made everyone edgy. Alice visions were getting clearer as time went by. When we sat on the plane that left from London to New York is when it went all wrong…

Alice was concentrating on Bella when it hit us both,

_**Alistair and the others were caught off guard by newborns in the airport….they saw Victoria tried to chase in the terminal, but lost her…she was just the distraction…the ones that stayed near Bella were captured…By the time they were able to get free and fight off the newborns it was too late…Bella was gone...Her vision went blank....  
**_

It was impossible, I got on the phone and tried to dial her, but nothing straight to voice mail.

"Edward." Alice was staring at the pilots. They were talking to ground control , they were told because of a possible earthquake all flights were going to be diverted to New Jersey. It just happened.

The pilot made the announcement. We still had a four hours until we would land in the U.S. a lifetime to wait.

"_**Alice. I need everything you have right now. Where is she?" **_ I couldn't fathom losing her right now. My hands were shaking I wanted to scream at the captain to speed up, up it wouldn't do any good.

"Edward? What's going on?" Carlisle asked. At first I didn't want to admit it. If I didn't say it maybe it wouldn't be true.

"It's James and Victoria…they caught her in New York. There was a fight…they think it was a earthquake. They have her as we speak." There is was…true…real…

Esme's head fell in her hands, Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, Rose and Emmett eyes were big in disbelief, shaking their heads trying and not wanting to believe it. Jasper straightened up all the emotions were making him uneasy.

"Can't you get a hold of _any o_ne?" Emmett growled through his teeth.

"I tried Bella's and nothing." I pulled out the phone and tried Alistair's and again voice mail, Camilla-voice mail, Felix-voice mail, I went down the list and all were going to voice mail.

"Do you think we are close enough to listen for them?" Rose said.

I sat there and sifted through everyone on the plane and nothing…I would have to wait until we got closer to the states.

"Jasper? Is there anywhere where Maria would take Bella?" I asked. We needed a plan to take effect as soon as the plane landed, there was no time to waste.

"She likes to stay in the south, she rarely leaves. She will fight but…" Jasper didn't continue, he was thinking.

"What?" Rose said impatiently. "You won't destroy her or what?" she was accusing him of still being in love with her.

Jasper was thinking about Maria, but in a different way. She was a strong fighter, fast, and experienced. She had been alive since the arrival of Columbus. As time went by she was also used as a pawn of power. The ones that used her were after the peninsula of Yucatan. After the battle was lost she was the only one left standing. She had survived six hundred years of wars, and had very little scars to prove it. Her technique was flawless, she knew your weakness before you knew it yourself.

He had escaped her before he would destroy her or her him. The only one besides him that would be able to kill her would be me. I would have an advantage over her. Jasper was right.

"I think you're right. Jasper." The fact that I would have to trust someone else with getting Bella out alive was going to be difficult. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle would have to deal with James and Victoria. The girls would have to get Bella out, they would need Alice to get safely out. I'm not sure if anyone will agree to split up from their mates but I see any other way.

I thought the plan to Jasper, he understood and worried about Alice knew that Bella needed her more. He was shifting through all the information that he knew where Maria would take her. How well she will be guarded.

About an hour later I was still trying to see if I could reach anyone that wasn't on the plane. When my phone finally rang….

…………………..

Alistair POV:

"I have to use the restroom." Bella said.

Camilla followed her and waited outside. I hate airports the smell off the humans were gross, the fact that most sweat and haven't showered was always nasty. The whole trip could have been worse. I warned Edward that Aro would test the relationship with Bella. I knew he wouldn't go to far, but I was disgusted at what he did. Wait! That smell!

I looked up and saw red hair and a crooked smile. It was Victoria.

"Felix, Charles, Ranata! It's Victoria!" We went after her through the airport. We chased her down a vacant terminal that was being worked on, when out of no where the body of two more vampires threw all of us against the wall. It was a trap. I threw the one that tried to take a chuck of my arm on the ground. The other was on my back trying to pin me down. They were strong, but not smart, not very well trained. They weren't suppose to be. They were just the distraction. By the time we finished and packed up the remains so no humans would find them, we got back to where we last saw Bella, she was gone. Camilla and Sandra were also gone. There was another scent that we found in the bathroom…it was James, and Bella. He has her.

We traced it outside where it ended. Where we found Sandra and Camilla standing and staring, they both had been bit. They told what had happened to them also, the same. They saw some newborns, followed not even a few steps before being trapped, they came back then they caught James' scent and followed it outside.

"Where do you think they would take her?" Felix growled through his teeth.

"Could be anywhere. Call Edward we have to see if Alice saw where they went." I told Sandra to call but she couldn't find her phone. When I looked to everyone else who couldn't find their phones.

"How did this happen?" Ranata was frustrated and confused.

"They're buying themselves time. They just needed a few hours to get a head start." I mumbled to them.

"Should wait to see if they make it off the plane?" Charles asked, he was walking around looking for more scents.

"_If _they made it to the plane." Felix whispered.

"Well they're scheduled to land in about three hours. It would give us more people to work with. We can coordinate with them. We can all come at them with everyone.

"Wait! Weren't you listening to me? Aro did what he did in Volterra because he thought something was off about Bella. How do we know that the guard themselves aren't on the plane waiting to see if we are waiting for the Cullen's? Caius knew something, he told Aro. If we stay we risk someone else getting on the plane. If we stay we lose three hours, we have to follow them. We can call in an hour." ………

……………………….

Bella POV:

The drive out of the airport was intense, all the cars were honking their horns, people were in a complete panic. James was tensed up talking incoherently to Victoria, while I looked out the window, James put a bag over my head,

"You can't know where we are taking you." he chuckled.

I guess that ad to be a good sign, usually if you saw where you were going or the people that were kidnapping you, you didn't stand a chance, you were going to die. I pondered this while I attempted to keep my breathing under control. The strength that I had left would only be good for maybe five minutes tops, it could be enough to fight them off and run, but if they had anyone they might be killed. I had to wait and see.

In the back seat I lost track of time, I knew that we were heading south because I could feel the sun on my skin. I should be glad that they haven't put me in the truck yet. WAIT! I never thought of this earlier…

* * *

Who thought it going to be Edward or Dean? Ha Ha Ha.


	25. maria

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT S.M. DOES

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

ERIC KRIPKE DOES

Sorry it's been a while...school and work school and work.

Previously on Chapter 24….

_WAIT! I never thought of this earlier…_

25

I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. We tested this once a few months ago….

"_**Dean, where are you?" **_ I knew that this was a total long shot but I needed to see. When there wasn't an answer…

"_**Bella? What's going on?" **_When I concentrated I was able to see where he was_**. Sleeping in bed…that's new. **_

"_**Hey how did you do that?" **_

"_**Close your eyes and concentrate." I said.**_

"_**All I see nothing, but my stomach feels…quesy? Are driving somewhere? Wait that smell…."**_

"_**You smell?" that came out no where..**_

"_**Yeah, I know that smell Bella…the last time was…James?"**_

"_**Yes, long story…JAMES…took me at the airport in New York-now we're traveling south, it's been about one to two hours and they drive really fast…is there any way you can call Alistair and Edward?"**_

"_**Yeah hold on." I could see the room that he was in, a motel room. The curtains were shut there was dim light outside could still be afternoon.**_

"_**It's going to voice mail and Alistair…"**_

"Hello, Edward?" my heart jumped…Edward was alive.

"Yeah."

"Listen, James has Bella. They are in a car heading south from New York. She's not sure how fast they're going."

I heard him sigh on the phone. They did see it happen then. "Is she hurt? Can she give us anything else?" Edward voice nearly broke at the end.

"_**No, just a few bruises. I need to know where Alistair is."**_

"She said a few bruises, she wants you to find Alistair." Dean said.

"No we tried calling but it went to voice mail. Is there anything else that can give us?" the strain in his voice told me that he knew for a while but couldn't do a thing_**. I was surprised that he didn't jump off the plane.**_

"_**Yeah, me too." Dean thought.**_

"_**They are speaking too low for me to understand." I thought to Dean. Wait the car is stopping….**_

"Dean! What's going on?" Edward was panicked

"I'm not sure. She said the car stopped. I can't see or hear what's going on right now. BELLA?" Dean was shouting at me.

"_**I'm fine I think that they're getting gas." I concentrated on listening to everything that would help. After a few minutes there wasn't anything too really grasp. It was then James started to talk to me.**_

"You know Bella, if you just saw Maria's point of view you would side with us to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see Maria doesn't like the Volterri either. I take it that you're not very fond of them too. If you side with us…think of it Bella…freedom. I don't really think that you want to marry Aro."

"What do mean _free_dom? How will Maria be so much better than Volterri? Wha_t just_ because I wouldn't have to marry her?"

"Yes, you could still have everything. Your family your life, your _other _family. We don't need you with us, just hand over the day to day to Maria."

"So that's all I have to do."

"Well, close there's still the little problem with the Volterri." He was laughing.

"What exactly am I suppose to do about that?"

"Well kill them for starters." I should have figured it would be that easy. "Why is this so important to Maria anyway?"

He scoffed, "Why is the grass green, the sky blue. People just want power. Some are born with it, others have to take it." Alistair was right, everything will end with death.

I heard Victoria get back in the car. "Why are you trying to convince her?"

"Because she is the only one that can get rid of the Volturri." James snapped at her.

"You don't actually think that she can do anything do you? she's just human." She hissed.

"Now, she is, but soon she won't." He murmured to her. She scoffed and turned the radio on. I heard their muffled voices but couldn't make any of it out. But I waited for something to register, or for any commercials to give Dean or Edward any idea where I was.

"_Thank you for listening to WHER 99.3 FM and now here's Jailhouse rock….."_

"_**Dean, did you get that?" **_

"_**Yes, their plane is getting ready to land, we're on our also."**_

"_**NO! STAY! Where's my dad? Is he safe?" I couldn't have Dean in the line of fire too.**_

"_**He's fine he's down at Billy's."**_

"_**I need you to stay and keep him safe." **_

"_**Bella, no. I'm coming to get you." Dean wasn't going to let go.**_

"_**Yeah, last time I had to save you from them, bedsides, if everyone is safe I can figure out a way to get out. If I can't…Dean this important…I need you to tell everyone to run…once I'm gone the volturi will kill everyone. War will brake out, I wan everyone to live. Dean…please. Tell Edward…just to run…if I stay alive I put everyone at risk…" **_

"_**No, you can't think like that. Bella, do you really think that we'll just stop? Bella, this is bigger than you'll ever know. You give up in the beginning of the fight. I'll stay with Charlie but you know that the pack won't. They'll be there in a few hours."**_

"Edward, Bella was able to get a radio station..WHER 99.3 FM. Can you find it?"

"Yes, our plane is preparing to land. I'll call you in a few."

"It's important if you can figure out what happened to Alistair. Bella is really worried about them. She might do something crazy." Dean said.

"Can you tell her something for me?"

"What?"

"Tell her…I love her and I won't stop looking-ever."

"We're going to find her." Dean said. He didn't want to imagine that something would happen to me. His thought in his head was strong, it kept saying that he will find me. he believed it…he had to.

"I know, I'm not giving up hope, it's just you can hear her and see what's going on, I can't. Alice can't see her, I feel very lost right now."

"Dude, calm down. You will get to her in a few hours."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!!!

"I'm sorry but your call has been dropped." A machine voice had taken over. Their plane must be ready to land.

"_**Dean?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Do you think that Alistair is alive?"**_

"_**Of course…nothing would stop any of your family from finding you, or Edward for that matter."**_

While I sat in the dark again waiting to see where I was going or what will happen couldn't help but think that everyone around me was risking their safety to find me and be around me. it was then that something once told me…he would leave if I was in danger…having me so close he would leave to keep me alive. I wondered …. Would I be able to make the same decision? Could I also make the sacrifice to walk away to keep him safe? If I left….or died everyone would continue being alive. I started to think what would happen in the future…I could see Dean hunting, Sammy in school, Charlie starting over, Edward…moving on…although it hurt to think of him with someone else, maybe someone that looked like Rose.

All the different thoughts rummaged through my head. The fact that I barely heard Dean yelling at me I finally focused.

"_**Man you're such a downer. We're going to get you."**_

"_**What? No. No way Dean."**_

"_**Bella, everyone is. There's nothing that you can do to stop me, and try to stay awake." **_

"_**Fine. I will." **_

Everything was a blur. I was staying awake, but my body and mind were becoming gummy. I was numb. I keep dozing off, Dean was always in the back round shouting at me to stay awake.

It wasn't long before the car finally stopped. His hands were so cold that through my jacket I could feel my forearm turning to ice.

"Come on. Time to get up." I suddenly felt the sun on me, it must've been in the upper eighty degrees, it was muggy. My guess we were somewhere down south. Where ever we were there wasn't anyone around. I think that they would notice a shiny person dragging a girl with a bag over her head in to building. I was trying to stall but he was impatient and carried me.

The force that he threw me over his shoulders I knew I heard a few ribs crack. I could feel us going down, probably to a cellar, I hoped that it was nothing creepy like the sewers of Voltera. My whole body was exhausted that I could barely pull my head up. I knew that thee was a couple of vampires in the room, I could smell them. It was intoxicating, it was a mix of violets, sunflowers, almonds, pine, and sap. I was dropped on the floor,

"Careful, she's still human James." The bag was taken off my face, when I looked up I saw Maria's perfect face smiling at me. I instantly recoiled at her movement towards me.

"Now, Bella I know that you're still a little miffed at me, but you have to understand. I was very upset with you." I scoffed at her. "I waited centuries for you searched and killed for you, and then when I find you to show how much you mean to me, you deny me. all my work…" she was shaking her head disapprovingly. "But I've decided to forgive you and offer you one last chance. Bella, I know that seems harsh, but I know that you really don't want to rule, and do you really want to marry Aro?"

"Why don't you skip to the point?" I mumbled to her.

"Well, all I want is for you to take the throne."

"That's it?"

"First we would have to get rid of the three brothers." She chuckled, like it was that easy. "Then hand it over to me."

"They won't just give me the throne."

"I know, that's why it will come to war. Nothing is given. It is taken." She stopped pacing in front of me and smiled.

"So what, _I _have to go kill them for _you_ and turn around give _you _the throne?"

"Yes."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I you don't want the Volteri and don't you want to live a long happy life with your vampire? I thought that with our common interests, we would be on the same side? It's not like you would be dong it alone. That's what I have an army here that would go with you. Bella, we're on the same page."

"And _what _killing my mom was trying to get me on the same page as _you _?"

"_**Again,**_ with the mom! Get over it." She walked away from me. As if it was something trivial like a bad hair cut or something.

I was looking around to see if there was any way for me get out. The room was nicely decorated, rugs, lamps, most seemed priceless, and of course no windows.

"So, I'm just going to go back to Italy and kill them, like that." I scoffed.

"No, I have an army here. We are still training them, they'll be ready soon though."

"So I have to stay here until they are ready?" I couldn't believe it, that could who knows how long.

"No, to show that we are on the same page…." She was circling me. "I'm going to let you go."

"WHAT! NO!" James shouted at her. He was snarling and already half crouched ready to pounce any second.

"James, this is my decision. If Bella sees that I she can trust me, it will be worth it." Even I wasn't convinced. "But if she chooses to hide or not to change her mind, we will find you and all those that you know and kill them slowly. You can't save them all."

James was in the background, pacing trying to calm himself down. This was not what he wanted or my guess was told what would happen. Every other minute he would smell the air and stare at me with yearning. If I lived through the slaughter that they would force me into he would be the one kill me…happily. Victoria was at his side trying to be some what of a help.

"James, take Bella a few states over and leave her." Maria was actually serious. I saw the hesitation in his movements, a low hiss broke through his teeth. Maria, her tiny body pinned him against the wall, her hands wrapped around his throat, her perfect white teeth showing. "I will not go through this again! Take her and do not hurt her!"

I wasn't sure if she was stronger than him or he was just that afraid but he nodded.

"Fine."

She relaxed her position, and let him go.

"Bella, I hope that you see this as you trusting me. I would never hurt you on purpose." Her movements were so fast that she was in front of me. "We need to be together on this. We need to end this tyranny. I went about convincing you the wrong way, and I'm sorry about that, what I've done to you…my not ever be forgiven. But you must understand...if you choose to keep the crown, I will follow you." she was so convincing that I almost believed her. I wanted to believer her, except every bone in my body said not too, she'd still turn on me…eventually.

"Bella…this is your birthright…._embrace_ it." She placed her cold hands on my shoulders, and knelt down and bowed her head.

"James." She said and two seconds later that bag was over my head. "Be gentle with her." He snorted.

When I could feel that we were outside he threw me in the car. I slid across the backseat and my head hit the other door, it nearly knocked me out. My body and mind were fighting to stay alert. After an hour or so driving I felt the car slow down and pull over.

"_Come _on." James said. He took the bag off my head and was smiling.

"What?" I knew what ever he was planning wasn't good. If I used most of my strength I wasn't entirely sure how far I would get or he'd still catch me.

"Run." His voice was low enough for me to understand. I looked at him confused. "Don't get me wrong…Maria will be mad but…I don't care. I mean all that trouble of getting you away from everyone…and she just _lets_ you go. Do you know how hard it was to past you're little friend? I wasn't entirely sure that she didn't see us."

"How do you.."

"Yes, I know her I was the one who nearly took her life, but an ancient got in the way. She had that gift in her human form as well. I wasn't going to change then…her scent was overwhelming. I followed her for days…just taking in her aroma, but he took her and change her, and I lost her, I wasn't even sure if she survived it, but here she is. I see this simple, I'm going to drain you so everyone will be happy. Maria because no threat, The Volturi because they also see no threat, and you will make up for Alice."

I was waiting for it to build up so I could make a good run, he hedge closer and ran. He caught me before I was able to let myself take off. He threw me just right so I didn't hit any trees. He was picking me the moment I hit ground. This time he tossed me against the tree ten feet away, my left side of body slammed against the trunk, my head seemed to get there first I could feel the blood oozing down my face. When tried to get up he stepped on my right leg, I heard a snap. I screamed but nothing came out. I felt his teeth pierce my skin on my forearm.

Everything went hazy, I swear I heard Edward's voice in the back round. I heard yelling, and I felt like I was on a cloud the ground seemed to move, the fire that was burning felt like it reached my heart. I could barely understand and see,

"What will happen ,Alistair? Is there anything that we can do?" the voice was frantic and broke every other word, like Edward's.

"The vampire venom is poison to her. She will die." Alistair's voice also broke on the last word.

"What if it gets sucked out?" I heard Carlisle say. He voice was the only calm one that I heard.

"Bella? Everything will be alright" I felt his hands touching my face. I knew what weighed on him…If he didn't stop…I would die.

* * *

Please review, i'm needy.


	26. realization

I don't twilight Stephanie Meyer does. I don't own Supernatural Eric Kripke does.

_Previously on Chapter 25…_

"What will happen ,Alistair? Is there anything that we can do?" the voice was frantic and broke every other word, like Edward's.

"The vampire venom is poison to her. She will die." Alistair's voice also broke on the last word.

"What if it gets sucked out?" I heard Carlisle say. He voice was the only calm one that I heard.

"Bella? Everything will be alright" I felt his hands touching my face. I knew what weighed on him…If he didn't stop…I would die.

26

Bella POV

I could vaguely hear what was going on around me the frantic voices that I could make out…

"It is something that might work. It is our only hope. Edward will you be able to stop?" Alisatir said. I could hear dry sobs in the distance.

"Bella, it will be alright." I felt the cool touch again on my face. I used most of my strength to open my eyes. I could see him, his face was more beautiful than I imagined, it was like he carved, one of a kind. I swear I thought I saw a tear on his face. I felt burning throughout my body. The end must be close. At least I had him no matter how short the time was…he's safe…everyone is. If I let go now everyone will be forever…no harm will ever come to them….I just have to let go.

I felt the sharp pain in arm, my body jerked from the pain. The heat seemed to be fading…coldness took it's place. My heart that was racing so fast like it was going to explode seemed to slow that I felt that there no blood left in me. The voices around seemed to be shouting "Stop! Enough." I felt my eyes flutter and I saw him again his face with fear.

"Her heart rate is still dropping, keep the blood flowing." It was Carlisle the next pain that I felt was a crushing on my chest, I felt my angel's touch on my fingers, I tightened, I didn't want to let go. I urged my heart to keep beating, I can't leave him yet. I knew that it was selfish, being near him put everyone that I loved in constant danger. I kept it beating for him. My fingers clenched his hand.

"Her heart? Did you hear that?" Carlisle was surprised and bewildered.

"Interesting." Alistair said, "Edward let this help ease any doubt about how you have regarding Bella and yourself. Her heart beats for you and you alone"

"Alistair not now. Carlisle, should we take her to a hospital?" Edward said.

"Yes, everything is good, but she needs a blood transfusion…"

Everything went black. My dreams weren't so creative, they seemed to dance around reality. my encounter with Maria seemed to bring up more memories about my mom.

_TEN YEARS AGO……_

_We were at our house I Phoenix, it was spring, she was dancing around the house watering the plants. She moved so gracefully both Charlie and I would just sit and watch move through out the house, as she talked and hummed. Charlie would just stare entranced with her, her every movement seemed like it was the first. She would make him dance with her, exact opposites. It didn't seem to matter, after a few minutes it would turn to kissing. Charlie was such a bad dancer, twice he broke twp different toes on my mom. It never stopped her from making him dance with her. _

_I still remember when he still played his guitar. He wasn't very good either. He would strum Maggie May for her. She w__ould sing along they were horrible, but it still the best memory that I have of them. She said he played her this song the morning they got married. He was outside her hotel window playing this for her while she got dressed. My parents the opposites of each other, my mom was so free and spontaneous. _

_Later in years she would dance around the house while she cooked and cleaned both Charlie and I would just sit and watch. To him she the most beautiful thing in the world. She would babble on about everything that happened and we would just sit and watch, after an hour she would pull Charlie off the chair and make him dance. He would always step on her feet, once or twice a year he would break a toe. It never bothered her, she would just laugh and say that she was fine._

_**The night before she died six months ago.... Charlie was at work and the phone rang. **_

"_Hello, mom how's the rain?.....................................Mom, I'm fine." She turned away from me and walked into the other room. Her voice was muffled and low but i could hear her. I never thought much of what she was saying it was a memory. she always argued with grandma so I never thought of it.  
_

"_Yes, I know. It has to go this way…………………….... ……..She'll be fine........it has to go this way........no........there's no other way.................Charlie is strong enough.………………………_…_..mom, I know what I'm doing………if there was any other way……………she's strong enough……………I don't care what you think……just don't worry………everything will be fine………………Well, Alistair already knows……………I know what I'm doing it's the best way………I love you, bye…" _

_It hit me. She knew…

* * *

_

**I'm just posting what i have. it's longer but i just decided to post. the next chapter will be very long i promise. **


	27. coma

I sadly do not claim to twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. And Eric Kripke owns Supernatural.P.S. if you have no idea where I'm getting this from it's supernatural.

Previously on Chapter 26…….

_It hit me. She knew…_

**Chapter 27**

_Bella POV:_

_When I woke the confusion that I had was giving me a massive headache. The cold hands that were on my face was attempting to dry my tears. Why would she do this? why would she think that I was strong enough? Why would Alistair go along with it? The questions that swirled my head was disorienting. My mom could have lived, if we went back to La Push, Billy could have protected us. It would have been hard for Maria to get past those lines. Why would she leave Charlie unprotected? Would if Maria came after him? _

"Bella? You're in the hospital. You're safe now." Edward's voice was calming me down.

_Edward POV:_

"_**Edward you can't leave her!"**_ Alice voice screamed at me.

"_Alice, stay out this! Look at what we did! She could have died! What if we didn't get to her in time?" I shouted back at her. The truth was it did concern her it concerned everyone. Alice could never really get a clear picture on Bella, it would always change. It became clear when I realized that I was in love with her. Lately it has been disappearing, her future since we went to Italy was been constantly changing. My only hope is that after I exit her life that she'll move on. The way I endangered her life in Italy was the wake up call. _

_If I had been had my family there I would have burst through the doors and everyone her family and mine would have been slaughtered. Alistair was right, Aro was merely testing if anyone would react. Caius was merely able to find another excuse kill Bella. The whole of the vampire realm now rests on whether can live another two years. Just keeping her near me can cause her death….._

"_**Edward! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE." Alice's shrill voice bounced through my head. I must have made a decision. **_

"_**Alice, the longer we stay the more danger we cause. Not only her, but everyone."**_

"_**NO! EDWARD, We can handle it TOGETHER! AS A FAMILY!"**_

Jasper and Emmett walked in the room Jasper had felt the tension.

"_**What's going on?" Jasper could feel everything in the room. He looked at Alice, her face was pained and he instantly knew I had something to do with it. With out hesitation he crouched towards me. **_

_**My thoughts of what just happened stopped him and Emmett was irritated of being left out. The fact that he still wanted a fight was beginning to bother me. His outburst against a doctor who lack of knowledge about Bella's condition was so frightening that the doctor never came back in the room, let alone the wing. **_

_**Alistair spent a lot of time away from us. Mostly because he didn't want me to know what he was thinking. I was never really able to concentrate about what it was he hiding. Camilla, Alice, Renata, Sandy, Charlie and myself rarely left the room. When Dean got here though I could most of his mind Jasper said his feelings were of sadness and panic almost as bad as mine if not the same.**_

_**Carlisle kept telling us that she would be fine. The fact that she was still not responding was unsettling. Carlisle kept reassuring everyone that her body was just resting. Every moment that I had spent with her was replaying in my head. It was making it very hard to leave her. Alice kept close to me to insure that I wouldn't run. I wouldn't leave her while she was unconscious. Every part of me was screaming don't leave, as well as my whole family. Esme and Alice were the loudest. With Esme having a human like Bella around was and cooking and fretting over her the last couple of moths were some of the happiest she's been in decades. It was like she had a real teenage daughter, she got to cook stress and fret, best of all she was aging not to mention that way that Bella looked at Esme, so thoughtful and meaningful every time Esme would cook something for her, because she could hear Bella's stomach gurgle when she herself didn't know that she was hungry. Everyone just revolved around her without thinking. Rose even had a breaking point with her, her self loathing of what she was what she always wanted was always the same as me…the marriage….children…growing old….dying. she sees Bella as a future she could've had, but never got. Bella in some ways will never get that future anyway. Whether that be from us or the fact that she will become one of us within a few years I don't know. With us becoming closer to her every moment, her life seemed to be in more danger than when we first entered. I would have to find a way to let her go….**_

_**BELLA POV:**_

_**My dreams were finally fading I could hear more and more of the voices around and make sense of what was being said. I heard Emmett's voice yelling at a doctor. Edward pacing back and forth and Alice following his steps, I figured that they were arguing because when they were in the room together they wouldn't speak, it was just silence, I would feel Edward hand touch my face and hand, I would Alice reassure him that I would wake soon. I must being trying hard but no matter how hard I would try it was like I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear and feel things but not see them, or move…no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. **_

_**It seemed I was never going to wake until I heard a voice that only enter my head…**_

"_**Bella?"**_

"_**DEAN!!"**_

"_**Ummm, when are you going wake up everyone is freaking out"**_

"_**I'm trying…I keep ending up these dreams, I can't get out, half the time I don't even know that I'm in them." **_

_**It went blank the sound of Dean's voice was muffled and was drowning out, until I couldn't hear it anymore. I felt disoriented everything seemed different in this place, at first it seemed like I was in Italy again, the throne was there. It was newer, still had all the jewels and ivory. Coming from behind me there was footsteps. It was Alistair, he was running, it was a total blur. I followed not sure if I could be seen. Within five steps I realized that I wasn't in Italy. When I opened the heavy wooden door, I realized that I was now outside. The sun was bright and the heat was already burning my skin. I saw Alistair in the sun, he wasn't covered in diamonds…it must be before he fell. I stepped closer and he turned and walked farther away from me.**_

"Alistair, what is taking so long, it is time we left. Just kill them and let's go. We are needed somewhere else." The other person talking to him was dressed in white robes.

"I believe that we should wait until Igamite has just spoken to the oracle and it has been reveled that the line could be broken. I believe that if we let the humans resolve this that they could be safe." Alistair although he looked exactly that same the excitement in is voice seemed younger.

"What do mean humans? Igamite and the others are vampires, created by our fallen brother, to destroy humans." The other man said in a hushed tone.

"I know, but Igamite has chosen not to harm any humans. And his wife Pellene is carrying his child, what of her?"

"She is carrying an abomination! She must be destroyed also!" The fierce and non emotion in the man's voice so cold and non caring, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"no…" A firm sound that came out Alistair's mouth. His decision that he made thousands of years ago, one that he never talked about.I never really knew how it took place.

The other man face was in shock. "If you do not finish this you will be cast out! If you do not obey…." It was like he couldn't finish the sentence. "Why would you risk this? The child will not survive. The others are planning to kill it, it's own kind! You can not protect it forever!"

"Brother. What if it's all wrong? What if good can come of this? They could different we have to protect the child and the line! We must wait for the have shown that they still have their humanity. I won't destroy any thing that has proven to be innocent. The child hasn't even been born yet,we haven't even received word of what to do." Alistair turned away to walk into the palace.

"Alistair. If you do _**not **_finish this _**I**_ will." The man smiled and before I could blink my eyes, Alistair and the angel had disappeared. The sky had turned black, and the clouds rolled in with a huge rumble that shot out thunder, it was as if Zeus, himself had been throwing the bolts. The noise from above roared it was as if a mini earthquake erupted on earth. Everyone came out of the palace to the noise and stood in wonderment at the sky above us.

Murmurs were rippling through the crowd. I kept hearing whispers of a language that I haven't heard of. The fear in their voices told me that they thought they did something wrong. When Aro came out of the building they looked to him and bowed their heads to him.

Cauis and Marcus soon followed after him. The robes that they wore seemed to be the same, while most people were in white, the three that thought themselves gods and kings wore purple. Readying themselves for the throne. But the true King that they had to dispose of, came walking behind them, with a woman that who's torso looked like it going to pop walked next to him. The way that carried her hand like, just her finger tips, as if that was all he allowed to touch. The whole what seemed like court seemed to fall to their knees to bow.

"Ahh, my dear Pellene how are you? You really need to stay in bed." Aro moved to bow to the both of them, with both hands behind his back.

"Where is Alistair?" Igamite asked.

"I'm not sure." Aro replied.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Pellene cried out. She gently rubbed her stomache. Then there was a crack. This time everyone heard. Igamite had her in his arms and carried her into the castle. While he rushed her in the three stayed outside with Cauis hissing "Aro it is time they are unprotected with Alistair gone. We may not get a chance again."

"Wait! Igamite's guard's are everywhere. We don't know Alistair is." Aro said

"I know which is why NOW is the time to strike!" Caius hissed. "Unless, dear Aro you are now afraid?" His face was menacing.

"No, we need the backing if the oracles, they will not grant total power unless Igamite gives it to us or the whole line is dead."

"I know which is why we have to strike, Aro there is no other way. Igamite will not share his power. He let us hunt what we are suppose to consume. We can not live under rule any more. We don't need him anymore. If that child is born…he will have it all." His hiss was barely audible.

"If you strike now everything will be lost." A voice came from behind them. "War will start and although you take a chunk for his army down, you do not defeat him. You are destroyed." A man stepped out of the shadows, while he stepped closer his eyes were what were the most freighting, they had a yellow tint to them.

"How would you know?" Caius asked smugly.

"Let's just say we're on the same page here. I mean,we all hail from the same father and all." He smiled and tilted his head.

"Azazel. What are you doing here?" Aro asked.

"Like I said not tonight. You have a better chance in few days. The night of the half moon will be the night of the new moon will signal the start of the beginning. The oracles will have to follow the signs. If you destroy them all that night you will have pure authority. Tonight will just be a waste. You will only one chance that is the when the moon is new." Azazel said. Then when a bright came from the sky, the body of the man that contained Azazel fell to the ground and the black smoke that filled him came billowing out of him. The black smoke had disappeared into the palace.

From the light came Alistair. He seemed worried and broken. He never spoke to us about what happened in the sky or where he went or who the other angel was.

"Ahh. Alistair there you are, you are about to miss the delivery of our newest member to the family."

* * *

I'm not sure whether or not to keep going with this part and wake her up. thank you for putting up with me i had a lot of road blocks and i'm still at one right now. so let me know continue with it or wake her up. this is also a cheesy way to get a review. i am sorry. if this chapter made no sense to you it is because it is a crossover with supernatural. who can't wait for this week's episode? me me me!!!


	28. I'm alive

I don't own twilight or any character's from it.

28

When I finally woke up the pain that I saw through my coma eyes were enough to make choke. No words were coming out of my mouth. My throat felt dry and brittle, and the oxygen that was going in and out would shatter it into pieces. I could hear the voices faintly in background as I was regaining conscience. It felt as though a bus hit me. Every fiber of my mind was screaming at my limbs to move but they wouldn't move. I finally got a finger to twitch because the coldness that I felt in my hands told me that he was touching me that he was alive and possibly safe. Realizing that I felt like I was able to breathe and make the pain more numbing therefore able to force some words out of my mouth.

"Edward?" it felt like I whispered his name out, but being a vampire with super hearing I'm sure he heard it.

"I'm right here Bella." I finally felt his cool lips brush against my earlobe. My heart jumped a few extra beats.

"Jeez, careful Edward you might give a heart attack." I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Bella? Sweetie? How ya doing?" Charlie's voice anxious and worried. I opened my eyes a little more and I could see the heavy dark circles under eyes he looked pale and hadn't shaved fir a while, his hair was disheveled. His voice broke at the end. He looked the way did a few days after my mom died.

When he leaned in to kiss my forehead I saw the redness and puffiness in his eyes. I heard him a sigh of relief, his breathing increased. I began to wonder how long I was out. I must've been close to the edge for him to have this sort of reaction.

"Dad" I was finally able to mumble.

"Bella, you're going to be fine, don't worry." I saw his face light up when clenched his hand. Hopefully that was to calm him and go and get some sleep. I could tell that it had been a few days since he slept and showered and even eaten. How Camilla and Esme allowed that was beyond me. Unless…we had lost a few.

My desperate need make sure that my family was safe made my eyes pop open. I seared the room it was packed. I knew that I felt Edward he stood next to Alice with right next to her Jasper, Charles and Renata, Emmette, Rosalie, Camilla, Alistair, Esme and Carlisle next to her, and Sandra behind her. I was able to see Dean at the foot of my bed.

"_**Finally! You had everyone is freaking out here. What the hell took you so long to wake up? What happened"**_

"_**Jeez, I just came out of a coma and you're already badgering me?" I shouted at Dean. I saw his face go ridged and his eyebrows made a crease in his forehead and got up from the end of the bed and stormed out of the room.**_

"What's going on?" Edward said nervously. I knew that it always bothered him that Dean and I shared this annoying connection. I saw it as a head ache, he saw it the only person that he ever wanted access to.

"Um…nothing my head hurts…." I looked at him and looked down at the covers, knowing full well that no one bought it. Edward's hand brushed mine. I knew that he wouldn't let go so I tried the change the subject. "So how long was I out?" I rubbed the back of my head with my left hand I felt the huge bumps that were still just a little swollen.

"For about a week." Carlisle said stepping from the machines that he was monitoring.

"Where am I?" My body felt like it was swollen and incredibly sore.

"In Seattle, Harbor view ICU. We had you flown back when you were more stable." Carlisle responded probably already waiting for me to ask the question.

"Where did you find me?"

"Dean called us and gave us the radio station. You were about ten miles north of Heidelburg, Mississippi. Jasper was able to remember some of the places that Maria felt safe around." Edward said touching my hand, and then my face.

I looked to Dean but I knew that he had already slipped out. The close family gathering was always too much for Dean. Most moments that I shared with him were quiet, even before the mind reading thing. All he ever wants is quiet. It's all I want. It's hard to think back to time before we could read each others mind. It's wasn't to long ago but nothings changed. I already knew what he was thinking, and he knew me. I asked Alice once about Dean's future, she very hesitated saying that it changes so fast and then it will be blocked then bright then…nothing, and all of a sudden it will just start all over again. She smiled and said that she never seen anything like it before. I asked her about Sammy, and she had a brief second of shock and sadness then shook her head and said that it would be that same. Jasper asked why my concern of their futures, and the truth I told him was because I wanted to know if I was in it. Alice just said that their future was set in stone and that no matter what happened it would go that way, it still wasn't the answer that I wanted.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing I'm just freaking out, it's weird to lose a whole week you know. The dreams I've been having while I was out having been much help anyway."

"What were they about?" Alistair asked very concerned.

"even though I could everything I looked down at my IV that was going through my skin and just shrugged…"it was kinda blurry." Charlie came closer and forcibly took my hand from Edward, but without a very visible struggle with me not letting go of Edward's hand. It was Edward that let me go.

"Bella we might be able to get you out of here in a day or two." Carlisle said.

"Seriously? That would be great!" It was some good news that I could live with. I would have to concentrate on my dreams so let Alistair sort them out. The faster that I could get out of here, we would be able to figure out what was going on.

* * *

sorry it was a bad chapter i just had to get it out to move on. the next should be better.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own twilight or any character's from it.

29.

The drugs that they gave started to give way. The idea of being on a plane made me like I want to vomit, hence the sedation. Carlisle said that I would be well enough to go home instead of another day in the hospital. I hadn't seen Dean since the hospital. Edward really wouldn't give me any information about it. My dad said that Dean and Sammy were in a lot of trouble. Dean wouldn't respond to me. I figured that he was shutting me out, or he had the Magneto helmet on since his thoughts weren't entirely clear. I never knew what changed in the hospital to make Dean leave.

Camilla was hovering. Easy to understand considering that the Cullen's had acquired a plane for the trip home. Edward had told me what happened when Alice let them know that we didn't have to book tickets for everyone.

She shouted "We can take the plane!"

Most the Cullen clan had just rolled their eyes and took a sigh. They were use to Alice's extravagant buys. Rose had loved the idea something faster than a car. Her only tiff was that she wasn't there with Alice to help shop. I'm sure that Alice would try to paint it a different color but there's still time for that later.

"So she just bought a plane?" I asked. "Where are going to park it? In the driveway?"

"Well, why not? We can travel anytime we want. I didn't want Bella to throw fit because she had to stay another day in the hospital. Edward saw that it was coming. Bella throws a fit, Edward gets upset with Camilla, Renata, Charles and Charlie." She shrugged "It was the only way to avoid the poor doctor of dealing with all angry vampires in the hospital. The guy was probably going to get killed if I didn't buy it. And little old Forks has an airport if you must know we can't really drive it home so I even arranged for a hanger to made."

"Alice, why didn't you just rent it?" I asked.

"I do **not** rent!" she looked absolutely horrified that I had even asked that question.

"I just figured that this would fit everyone." Alice simply said.

Well almost everyone. The void that was there was Dean. I doubt that he would have gone on a plane anyway considering that he was scared to death of flying, the guy can take on the ghosts and goblins but getting on an airplane is the scary thing. The first couple of moments that I felt uneasy the calmness covered over me and made me sleepy again.

"I gotta agree with Alice on wanting to fly home. And no Alice are not calling it _Cullen air_ !" Edward seemed to be following someone's train of thought.

"Yeah you're right we might need a few more planes to be called that." Emmett laughed. "Oh, Eddie lighten up dude, I knew it was just a matter of time when Alice would buy something like this. I mean we have to hide cloths that like so she doesn't donate them to charity after the first wash, and sometimes not even then." He couldn't stop chuckling.

"I donate the cloths because other people should be able to experience top fashion." Alice said defending herself.

"Yes, the less fortunate woke up and said _hey I really need that chanel dress_." Edward said so smugly.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? I thought _those_ ended when you started watching Bella sleep." She quipped back.

It was just then when I heard someone growling… Camilla. I knew that growl from anywhere. I also felt Edward's body stiffen at the same time reading their thoughts with what Alice said they clearly had stopped thinking about it till now. I peered around him to see if Charlie had heard. He was in the restroom when this exchanged had occurred, so I was in the safe zone.

Alistair's hand cupped Camilla so softly that she looked up at him and immediately calmed down. The small smile that escaped his chiseled face made seem almost human, forgetting that for a brief singular moment that his real age was who knows. The human body that he had obtained for his past angel duties still looked as if it was man of his late twenties and in actuality his vessel was more than a couple of millennia ago. I asked him once if the man was still in there and he replied, "No, once I had fallen he was able to leave the body."

There were times I had forgotten that Alistair had waited for Camilla, waited for her to be born, to grow and to be turned. A person like Alice had told him. The bond that he shares with Camilla is so strong binding. He was the one that understands Edward. He doesn't freak or excessively try to keep us apart. He knew the feeling of patience…longing. I think if anything he felt sympathy the fact that our lives were so intertwined and no sure solid future. My mind wondered for those horrid minutes.

If Aro gained control of me what would be the future for everyone? Would he kill Edward? Kill my family? Kill the Cullen's? What would happen to the world? Would he keep Edward alive force me into the weapon that he desired? What was Dean and Sam's future? Alistair said our ending would come also. I had already lost my mom. Every moment that I was alive brought Aro closer to his vision.

But what if I wasn't alive? I thought of a lot. Me being alive would cause the world to be in danger…caused Edward and everyone I loved to be in danger. Taking me out of the equation made everyone safe. If I did that it would be like I was giving up. Even with my death no one would be able to match their power and strength. If I won…everyone would be free…Edward would be free…free and safe. This comforted me in some way.

Why take the easy way out. Why let them win. Why walk away. I'm not. If I did anything it was going to be this. Beat them. It was bleak yes. Aro wanted this marriage to move swiftly before my powers would manifest. If I could get strong enough before then, I could kill him before it gets to close.

All of this I would have to keep from Edward. He would rather take me and hide me than risk me in battle, or a slaughter more like it. How would I train? When could I get the time to do so? Most important…how long do I have?

"Bella? What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear. The coolness of his breath made me shiver. My body loved it and wanted more. Dazzed for a few moments I regained to think of something.

"Um. Just tired." I tired to think of something to calm my body down. It was hard to keep my mind off the fact that I wanted to push my body against him. _STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT! EVERYONE WILL FEEL YOUR BODY TEMPERATURE RAISE. STOP OR YOU WILL BE BADLY EMBRASSED!_

I started to feel better. I felt that I could do this I would have some sort of grip on the future that I wanted. The chances of succeeding were against me anyway. I looked at my family it was now that I decided that they will be safe.

"We're getting ready to land. Will someone please buckle Bella up please?" Renata asked I could tell that she was smiling with her little tease. Before I looked down Edward had already buckled me up. When we landed, I felt hopeful of the future. It was within gasp. The drive home was quick since we didn't need to land in Seattle. The look on people's faces were down right embarrassing seeing the small airport staff rush out to see us land.

"Great Alice! All we need now is a red carpet." Jasper sighed he always seemed to put up Alice's silly outrageous behavior. He always gave into her.

"Well, if I saw this part maybe I would have." Alice strutted passed him with her giant purse said.

"She did try but not in time." Edward had already read her mind and laughed clearly he must've seen her calling and asking.

"Is there anything that you won't do for attention?" I asked clearly she enjoyed this to much.

"Well, yes there is. But no I didn't do this," waving at the plane, "for attention, I did it for us to get in and out of this town easier."

Clearly I hit a nerve. "I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean it like that. It's just everyone is staring." I put my head, clearly hoping that the lower that placed it no one would recognize that it was me.

"When will she see herself clearly?" Alice just sighed, very fed up with me.

Edward squeezed me around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I felt so safe and happy when he did that. My lips lifted to his wanting more, at that time to keep me from getting out of hand he kissed the tip of nose. I frowned and with that he just chuckled.

With the small amount time I've spent in Forks I missed it. The smell of the moss growing and weird enough even the rain. I couldn't help from cursing the days that the sun would come out, it would take Edward away. I started to hope that it would never be sunshine. I readied myself for darkness. Edward was the only light that I wanted. It occurred to me the similarities that I had for the weather. It in the rain that I could do anything, I learned to, based in part of Edward. My life would be the same I could make through the thick uneasy storm if he was with me.

After driving to our house Charlie helped out of the car and into the house. Edward was careful not kiss near my face. He politely kissed the top of my head and said that he would see me in the morning.

When we entered the house Charlie said that was going to take a shower. It was then that the rest of the household was sitting in the kitchen. It felt like they knew to wait in there.

"Yes, Bella?" Alistair said. He was putting a kettle of water on the stove to heat up for tea. With his back turned it was a little bit easier to talk to him when he wasn't looking at him. Although this was true for anyone that I had to have a serious conversation with.

"Um…I was thinking…I'm really ready this time. I want to start training." I felt my hair on my face I pushed it behind my ears.

"Bella? Are you sure?" Camilla questioned I'm not sure she ready to think of me endangering myself so soon.

"Cam she's ready." He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her while she clung to herself like she cold. Her eyes tightened and took a deep controlled breath to compose her body. "Camilla dear we knew that this time was coming. It is why we are here." He stood in front of her now with his hands cupping her so softly as if he didn't want to hurt her. "She can do this. She **is** strong for this." Alistair's voice was so sure so convincing that even I believed him that time.

The rest of the family rose from the seats. "We must not think of this in front of Edward. He won't stop us but it will keep him calm. If he's not worried it will be easier to train Bella if he's not stressed over her safety."

"Yes, Alistair we will not think of it." They spoke in unison.

"Now…I'm glad that you're ready for this…you're highness." It was then so unexpectedly that Alistair knelt down and kissed my hand. With that so did everyone in the kitchen. I wasn't sure what to make of it. That part I didn't expect.

"We will follow you until the end." Charles spoke.

"Um…Okay." Is all that I could mutter out, it made me uneasy now that I was plotting my new future.

"We will start tomorrow. I will speak to the Cullen's about them going hunting together. It will be easier to train with Edward not around. Tonight we will work on trying to strengthen your shield so Edward can't hear us. If it works on Aro it should be able to work on him soon enough."

"How long will I have to lie to him and the Cullen's" I felt horrible.

"I agree with Bella, why can't we trust them yet?" Renata asked.

"We would have the numbers on our side." Felix began to rise from his knee.

"We need more time. Bella don't think that I don't trust the Cullen's…I do. They saved your life. But it's for their safety, if the any of the guard make a surprise visit the less they know the better. In time they will come to know. Charlie is coming out of the shower Bella you're going to need some rest. I need to talk to the Cullen's now." Alistair said as he walked out of the house.

I made my way upstairs. As I pasted my family they smiled as they bowed their heads. They were happy, hopeful, and calm. It seemed like this was something that they waited for. I met Charlie at the top of the stairs. He still looked like the same young man in my pictures with my mom. Although some of that sparkle was faded, he was still in there somewhere.

'Hey, Bells heading to bed?" he looking down at his watch.

"Yeah, long day you know…I love you…goodnight dad." I made sure to take a long look at his face. I wanted to remember everything about him in this moment. Maria came so close, who knows if she'll come after him next. I would do everything in my power to keep him safe. To keep everyone safe.

* * *

Thank you for being patient.


End file.
